


You're a very annoying person

by Pinkshiori



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, Slow Burn, accidental Swan Queen domesticity, frozen swan, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkshiori/pseuds/Pinkshiori
Summary: Emma Swan is a paramedic in small town Storybrooke. Her life changes when she rescues 10-year-old Henry Mills and instantly bonds with him. This is far from pleasing his strict, stuck up mother, Mayor Regina Mills. Will the two women put their differences aside for the little boy's happiness? (Spoiler alert: they do, it's a Swanqueen story.)





	1. The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters, as I didn't include them in the tags to avoid spoilers.

“Ten year old boy, possible arm fracture down the beach by the play castle. Graham is already over there. Emma, August, I know your shift is almost over but you're on it.”

“Got it, Ruby.” Emma Swan answered her dispatcher through the radio “We're on our way!”

She braced herself as August drove the ambulance through the streets of Storybrooke, Maine. Less than ten minutes later she was jumping out of the truck  with her first aid bag latched onto her right shoulder.

The sheriff was talking with a young boy and a slightly older girl who both looked uninjured.

“Hey, Graham,” Emma called “Where's the kid?”

“Swan.” He acknowledged with a smile. “He's lying down by the castle. He's conscious and lucid but in pain. David is trying to keep him calm. We didn't want to try and move him without you here. Apparently some rotten plank gave way and he fell down from the upper landing and right on his arm.”

“It was an accident!” The girl cried out. “We weren't doing anything wrong! I swear!”

“It's true!” her younger brother claimed from behind her. Then he added “Will Henry be alright?”

“Relax kids,” Sheriff Graham gently said. “Emma here is our best paramedic in town. She's gonna take good care of your friend. Besides, you did the right thing by calling us immediately."

Emma gave the two kids a smile and left August with them to get a full description of the accident.

The play castle was right next to the water, although it looked more like a wooden shack with some parts hanging loosely from the main structure here and there. On the ground floor the sheriff’s deputy, David, was kneeling by a small dark haired boy. Even from a distance Emma could see that he was bravely trying not to cry but obviously failing as proven by the thick tears running down his cheeks.

“Hey kid,” she called as she approached him “My name is Emma. I'm going to take care of you. No no, don't move yet.” She said as she went to inspect his arm. “Now I need you to help me a bit. Can you tell me your name?” She asked pressing gently along the length of his arm.

The boy swallowed and answered weakly. “It's Henry-- Ouch!” he cried when she reached a particularly tender spot a little bit below his shoulder.

“Okay, Henry, looks like you've hurt your left arm. But it's not bleeding. So it's good news, right?”

The boy gave a small smile and nodded.

enry, can you lift that arm up for me?”

Henry winced and bit his lower lip.

“Can't,” he said after a few seconds “It hurts.”

Emma gave a reassuring smile and gently removed his hair from his brow. “It's okay. You're brave. Now tell me, does it hurt anywhere else?”

Routine check up was performed, and Henry buckled up on a stretcher and into the ambulance. August took the wheel again while Emma stayed with the boy in the back of the truck.

“Alright kid, can you tell me your parents' names so we can get in touch with them?” Emma asked pen in hand, ready to add the information to Henry's chart.  
The boy pouted and shook his head. “I don't have any.”

Emma blinked and almost dropped the pen: the boy appeared well fed, clean, and well behaved. His clothes, despite the tears from the fall, looked new and expensive. Nothing like the kids she had roomed with in group homes.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't have any parents." He repeated.

“Look kid, I've hung out with enough parentless kids in my time to know one when I see one and you, kid, are not. You're injured and you need someone to take care of you. So, I'm gonna ask you again, can you give me your parent's name and address?”

The boy remained silent.

“Your full name at least?”

A whimper when the ambulance hit a bump on the road and still more silence.

“You do realize I will look inside that backpack of yours and find some book with your name on it, a library card or - even better - a school ID, right? But I'd like you to tell me on your own.”

“Alright, I'm Henry Mills.”

Emma quickly put two and two together.

“Mills? As in Mayor Mills? Regina Mills? Shit – sorry kid – I mean, what? You're the mayor's kid?”

Henry rolled his eyes. “You know her?”

Emma shook her head no. She had never met the mayor in person but she had heard enough from Mary Margaret to know she was a cold hearted bitch you didn't want to mess with.

“Of course you know her,” Henry sighed without waiting for Emma's answer “Everyone knows her. She's Evil.”

Emma winced. “I'm sure my flatmate would agree with you. But don't you think evil is a bit harsh?”

“Clearly you haven't meet her then. Besides, she's not my mom. Not really.”

Henry was getting more and more agitated and Emma had half in mind to give him a mild sedative. But they were almost at the hospital so it would have to wait. She also knew that keeping the boy talking was the best way to distract him from the pain.

“I'm confused, kid.”

“She –" he hesitated. “I'm adopted.” He spat the word as if they were poisonous.

“Oh. Okay. Well, that still doesn't tell me why we shouldn't call your mom?

“She's not my mom!”

“Okay then, tell me why we shouldn't call you current legal guardian.” 

“She'll be mad! Like really! And she'll never let me play with Nick again and I'll be grounded forever!”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because she doesn't love me. I wasn't supposed to be there. She doesn't want me playing with Ava and Nick. She hates them. But Nick said he found that cool place to play and then Ava called me chicken when I didn't want to go. so I skipped soccer practice and she says I have to go to soccer for my social skills but I hate soccer and I really wanted Ava to like me but now I've broken my arm it hurts and mom's mad at me and she hates me and --”

Emma couldn't help but notice how easily Henry had slipped back into referring to the woman as "mom" despite his initial protest. The boy was definitely not a stray.

“Kid. Chill. You know calling the parents is standard procedure. And what do you expect? Me to give you a ride home afterwards?”

“Could you do that?” he asked full of hope.

Apparently sarcasm was not in the league of an injured ten year old.

“Of course not, sorry kid. But I'm pretty sure she'll be more relieved to see you safe and... well ... safe than angry.”

"You really don't know her.”

“No I don't, but I've been seeing enough kids like you getting injured to know how it goes. Hey look, here we are.”

The ambulance stopped abruptly. A group of nurses and interns was waiting for them, they unloaded the gurney and disappeared into the ER with Henry. Emma went to the front desk to fill in paperwork - her least favorite part - and call Storybrooke's most famous and feared person, the Evil Queen as her flatmate called her. Not even bothering to try and find a private number, she called Storybrooke City Hall public line right away. Storybrooke was small enough that she could have a chance to be put in direct relation with the Mayor.

"Storybrooke City Hall, Ariel speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Emma Swan calling from Storybrooke General, could you put me through to the Mayor's office please? "

"I'm afraid all member of the city council are busy with a meeting right now, could you call again at a later time?"

"Not really. Her son has been injured."

Emma heard the secretary gasp then the muffled sound of someone running and knocking on a door and opening it right away.

"What?" a woman barked in the distance, "Did I not make it clear I was not to be disturbed?"

"But --" she secretary started faintly.

"How hard can it be to follow one simple order? How more incompetent can you prove to be?"

"Your son's been injured." Ariel finally managed to get out.

Emma heard a louder, more distressed "What?" in the distance, followed by a timid "I got someone from the hospital on the line". Emma heard the rapid clicking of heels on the floor and the being violently grabbed from the secretary's hands.

“Hello? Regina Mills speaking. Where is my son? What happened?"

After the phone call, Emma barely had time to get a root beer from a vending machine before a nurse came to tell her Henry had been taken care of. Fortunately there was no broken bone, only a dislocated shoulder. It had been reset but had to be immobilized for a few weeks, just to make sure. They had put him in a room by himself until his guardian discharged him.

Emma quietly knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hey kid. How did it go?" she asked

"Great. You were right, it's not broken. But I'll still have to wear a swing for a whole month."

"Pretty sure it's a sling, but wow! A whole month! You're lucky it's not your good arm then!" she smiled. "or... not..." she added with a smirk "There might be no skipping school for you since you can still write."

Henry giggled.

"True. But at least Mom won't make me play soccer for a while."

"Speaking of your mom I spoke to her on the phone. She should be here here any minute now."

Instantly Henry's face fell.

" What?" Emma asked. She really thought the boy's distress about it during the ride more a consequence of the pain and the scare than anything else.

"Did you really have to call her?"

"She sounded very worried about you."

Henry snorted.

"Well, someone has to take you home, kid, don't you want to go home?"

"Well," Henry started picking a the lint on his bedspread. "She's going to yell at me. I know."

"I'm sure she won't, kid."

"She will. Because she doesn't love me, I know she doesn't!"

"I'm sure she does, kid."

"Stop saying that! You don't know. You can't know."

"I … well, I'm..." Emma hesitated. "Look kid, I just know it. Okay? I don't know your mom, Ms Mills, I mean, but if she really adopted you - fully adopted you - that means she cares."

"But she --"

"Is sometimes harsh and makes you do things you don't want to. That's what parents do. I guess."

Henry gave her a dark look.

He had no idea how lucky he was. He was a cute boy but he should feel a little more grateful about all this, Emma thought. Or maybe his mom really was some kind of evil step mother. Mary Margaret would probably think that too. But then again, would a truly evil person sound so worried over the phone? Or maybe it was just an act and Emma was looking at a hidden case of child abuse. As she could feel a headache developing between her eyes August appeared by the boy's bed.

"Hey Emma, I'm off to the station. Are you coming?"

"Mm no. Actually my shift is over so I thought I'd wait here with the kid. If it's okay with you, Henry," she added turning back to the child.

As if all thoughts of his mother had evaporated, Henry gave her a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Say, Emma, do you like Harry Potter?"

They quickly fell into a comfortable conversation until they were interrupted by the rapid clicking of heels and the bedroom door being slammed open. Emma saw a beautiful, somewhat short, dark haired woman in a grey power suit and killer heels rushing towards them.

"Henry!" the woman shouted  "Oh my God Henry! My little prince, are you okay?" Paying no attention to Emma, the woman went straight to her son, ready to gather him into her arms. But when he flinched - even so lightly - at her presence she stopped herself and settled for placing her hand on his cheek.

"I … guess your mom's here, kid" Emma chocked out, her eyes never leaving the woman's s figure.

Regina Mills turned around immediately "Who are you?" she asked harshly, clearly displeased at being caught off guards. 

It was Henry who answered. "I'm okay mom, I'm okay, and this is Emma. She's a paramedic and she took me here. We're buddies!"

Emma stood awkwardly a few feet from the bed rocking on the ball of her feet with her hands in her pockets. "Hi," she offered timidly. "We spoke on the phone."

She suddenly felt terribly out of place in her dark blue cargo pants and safety boots. Her jacket had been discarded onto the back of a chair. While she was usually quite proud of the way her tank top exposed the toned abs and arms she worked so hard for, she felt more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Emma was all in for having beautiful women's eyes roaming all over her body, but the way the mayor was looking at her was less admiring and more inquisitive than what she was used to.

"Hey, Mom, guess what, Emma helped build the Wizarding World in Orlando! Can you imagine?" Henry chimed in, trying to alleviate the obvious tension in the room.

Emma felt the woman look once more at her arms as if she was trying to figure something out and she saw her shake her head discreetly before holding out her hand with a business like smile. 

“Regina Mills," she introduced herself. “Pleased to meet you, Miss –“

“Swan. Emma Swan.” Emma answered, feeling even more self-conscious at the way her grimy hand contrasted with the soft and well manicured one she was shaking. “But you can call me Emma.” she added “Nice to meet you, Regina, I can call you Regina right? I've heard about you, by the way, Henry just didn't tell me you were so... hum... good looking,” she finished with what she hoped was a charming smile. 

“Well, nice to meet you, Miss Swan. And actually I would prefer you stick to Madam Mayor," Regina Mills answered in the coldest voice she could muster, effectively nipping Emma's attempt at casualness in the bud. "Thank you for taking care of my son, Miss Swan, I hope it was not too big a hassle," she added on the same distant, professional tone.

"Oh no, Henry has been an absolute deli--" Emma tried to say.

"But of course he only got what he deserved," the mayor continued, not listening for a second. She turned to her son, "Didn't you? I told you that piece of garbage was dangerous, didn't I? 

I suppose you were with the Tillman twins once again. Of course you always have to disobey me."

"But mom--"

"There's no but. From now on it is straight home from school for you. You're never hanging out with those delinquents ever again, is that clear? You'll be under adult supervision at any time, and no TV for a week."

Henry nodded and gave Emma a pointed look as if to say I told you so. Emma felt bad for the poor boy. She had to try something.

"Come on lady, cut the kid some slack! I get it you got scared, but so did he. He almost broke his arm, don't you think he needs a little TLC instead of grounding?"

"Excuse me? What makes you think you have any right to comment on how I deal with my son."

"Nothing, I just--"

"Henry disobeyed me deliberately. He knows the consequences. So thank you for your concern, Miss Swan, but I do believe I am perfectly capable of raising my own child. Now Henry, say goodbye to Miss Swan. I'm sure she has other kids to rescue from injuries that could easily be avoided with better judgment."

"Actually my shift's o--" Emma started.

"Goodbye Miss Swan." Regina repeated in a voice that put an end to any objection while opening the door wide.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket.

"Bye Emma." Henry muttered.

"Bye Kid, take care of yourself." Emma answered with a sad smile and a pat on his good shoulder. "Madam Mayor.." she added in the coldest voice she could manage.

Regina Mills watched her go with a raised eyebrow and slammed the door shut right behind her.

Once out of the hospital Emma let out a huge sigh. So much for the worried parent act. That woman had to be the most infuriating person she had ever met, not to mention rude. And moody. And Evil.


	2. Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma cannot get Regina out of her her. Her and Henry spend some time together and Henry discovers he might have it as hard as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes chapter 2. Thank you for reading.

Later that evening Emma couldn't get the encounter out of her mind. In all her time working as a paramedic she had witnessed some extreme reactions but none had troubled her the way Regina Mills' had. 

"Emma, is something wrong, Sweety?" Mary Margaret asked. "You're not eating." she remarked.

"Huh?" Emma looked down at the food she had been pushing around her plate for the past ten minutes.

Her roommate had a tendency to mother everyone around her. As annoying as it could get sometimes, Emma was always grateful for the regular homemade meals that entailed.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," she answered. "I met Regina Mills today."

"Oh you finally got to meet to the Evil Queen," her roommate winced. "I would've hated to be you. What happened?"

"Her son got into an accident and she had to get him from the hospital."

"Henry Mills? I teach his class. He's a nice kid. Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He only hurt his shoulder. He'll be fine. But you should have seen her. I've had my fair share of jerks on the job, but I've never seen such a bitch."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

"She almost made Nova cry when she walked in. And she got really mad at her kid for getting hurt. I mean, I get that she had a scare. But who yells at their kid when they're lying on a hospital bed?"

Another nod from her roommate.

"So I'm kinda worried about the kid. I feel like we connected somehow. Sad thing is that he thinks his mother is evil too and hates him. And to be honest, I don't know if I should agree or not. I guess finding out he was adopted must have added to it."

"Is he? I never realized." Mary Margaret said.

"Yes, I can't imagine what he's going through," Emma said. "At least I always knew I was an orphan."

"Well that's one way of looking at the silver lining," Mary Margaret smiled.

"I know, right? Anyway what I'm saying is that the kid was very upset about her being there and I can't tell if he's just a typical pre-teen overreacting to a bossy parent of if she's really being abusive."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she were," Mary Margaret stated. "I told you there's nothing good in that woman. It's amazing someone even trusted her with a child."

"Yeah she's not really a people person. How did she even get elected?"

"That is still a mystery, but after all she did I wouldn't put rigging the elections beyond her."

 

It was a story Emma had heard so many times before she could almost recite it word for word. Mary Margaret never wasted and opportunity to rant about the completely unjustified vendetta the mayor had against her.

Once upon a time, Mary Margaret and Regina Mills were students at the same private boarding school. It was two years after Mary Margaret's mother had died. She was twelve and Regina Mills was sixteen. At that time she was a completely different person; a lot nicer. She wasn't like the other seniors and she allowed Mary Margaret to hang out with her. Then one day she stopped talking to her altogether and disappeared from the school in a matter of weeks. She didn’t even come back to graduate. 

The next time Mary Margaret saw her was five years later at one of her father's dinner parties. At that time Leopold Blanchard was mayor of Storybrooke and often held such events as part of his campaign to become state governor. Regina was attending with her mother, Cora Mills. She never spared a glance at her former friend and spent the whole evening hovering near Leopold Blanchard, working her gold digging tactics worked. A few months later Mary Margaret's father got engaged to her. 

It was a nightmare. Any time she was over at their place, Regina would either completely ignore Mary Margaret or be so horrible it made her cry. This is when she nicknamed her The Evil Queen, just like in the movie Snow White she used to watch when she was younger. It fitted her perfectly. However Regina Mills never got to become her actual stepmother. A few months into the engagement articles started to appear in the press claiming he was stealing money from the city - that and other terrible accusation that Mary Margaret would never mention. At some point the police got involved and Leopold Blanchard was sent to jail. He never came back.

Mary Margaret lost everything overnight and Regina Mills watched it all unfold with a satisfied smirk. The next day she used all the connexions she had made through her engagement to get elected in his place and erase all traces of his legacy.

At that point Mary Margaret thought Regina would leave her alone but no, from taking down her favorite tree in the park to blocking every single one of her school projects, Regina Mills always found new and creative ways to make her life hell. 

Emma had only ever heard her roommate's side of the story but the more she listened the more inconsistencies she found in it. If Regina Mills was a regular gold digger and she was really responsible for Leopold's downfall wouldn't she have waited until she was actually married to him? What made her shun Mary Margaret away in the first place? And what about Henry? If she was such a cold hearted person why would she go through the trouble of adopting a child? Maybe, Emma thought, maybe there was more to her that met the eyes. And she was curious to find out. 

 

A few days later Emma was still trying to solve the puzzle that was Regina Mills when Ruby interrupted her workout session by yelling from the lobby.

"Emma come down! There's a kid here to see you."

Grumbling she let go of the pull-up bar and grabbed a towel from the nearby bench to wipe the sweat off her face and shoulders. 

"Hey Emma!" she heard right before a smaller body collided with hers in a one armed hug. After a moment of hesitation she placed her hands on the child's shoulders and gently pushed him away. 

"Hey Henry," she said. "What are you doing here? Don't hug me like that, I'm all sweaty and gross."

Henry Mills wrinkled his nose and laughed. "School's over and my mom's still at work so I thought I'd visit you. Are you happy to see me?" he beamed.

"Very much, Kid. How's the shoulder?" Emma asked.

"Better. The sling is annoying and I can't move my arm like I want but it doesn't hurt like it did on Saturday."

"Good. Does you mom know you're here?"

"She's got a council meeting. She doesn't mind," Henry answered dismissively.

Before Emma could add anything Ruby butted in "So who's that handsome young man, Emma? My, you have game!"

Emma rolled her eyed. "Ruby, this is Henry. Henry, this is Ruby, most annoying dispatcher and friend in the world," she told the boy. Turning back to Ruby she added, "Remember that accident on the play castle last Saturday? Henry is the kid we rescued."

After hearing that Ruby started backing out.

"The mayor's kid?" she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not getting involved in that, no Sir. Take the rest of the afternoon off if you want Emma. It's been a slow day and all the teams are in," she offered. "As long as I don't have to deal with the Ev-- with the mayor." She added, catching herself at the last moment.

"Okay," Emma answered. "Would you like that, Henry?" she asked. The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, just let me change into something more appropriate and we'll be on our way."

 

Henry was a very lively kid, surprisingly mature for his age but also as dorky as Emma. His Harry Potter knowledge was impressive as was his Marvel and Emma found herself enjoying his company more than she expected. She had never considered herself a children person but somehow that young boy had taken a shine to her and she'd be damned if she let him down.  They stopped by Granny's, the local dinner, and Emma got them both take-away hot chocolate. Henry was really surprised to see her sprinkle cinnamon on top of hers. "It's a little quirk I have," Emma explained.

"That's how I love it too," Henry said. "My mom thinks it's gross," he added with a shrug.

He insisted they went all the way to the old play castle. His injury had done nothing to reduce his fascination with the rickety structure. Emma agreed on the condition that they remained on the lower floor.

"My mom is talking of having it taken down for real," Henry commented, kicking his leg back and forth over the edge of the wooden landing. "Just because she knows it's my favorite place in the park. All she does is take stuff I like away. And it's all to show that she can because she the mayor. I hate her."

Emma frowned. "Hey, that piece of crap is kinda dangerous, you know. After all you did hurt your shoulder. Don't you think it's your mom's job, as the mayor, to take it down?" she tried to reason.

"No, she's gonna do it because she can't stand it when there is something I enjoy." Henry answered.

"Have you ever considered maybe you're a bit harsh on her?" Emma offered.

"She never agrees with anything I do. She doesn't like it when I play video games or read and she doesn't like it when I go out to play. If I listened to her all I'd be doing is school work. That and her stupid soccer! She doesn't even let me have friends." He said bitterly.

"Alright, kid, now you're making things up," Emma chuckled.

"It's true," Henry insisted. "She scares them all away. Last week she ran into Paige's father at the bus stop and she insulted her mother and made him cry. Now Paige won't even talk me. Why did she have to do that?" 

"You're right kid," Emma admitted. "She's awfully bad at interacting people, I noticed that. But does that really mean that she's all bad?" she asked.

"You know she is!"

Emma took a deep breath, she had to make sure. "Has she ever hit you?" she asked softly.

"No --" Henry answered as if he was personally offended by the question.

"Has she ever locked you up?" 

"No but --"

"Or let you starve?"

"No, no, no she would never do that," Henry exclaimed. "But why are you taking her side?" 

"Hey kid it's not like that. If anything I'm on your side," Emma reassured him. "I just want to understand. She sounds like a pretty decent parent to me."

Henry shook his head, "Well you don't understand. You can't understand. I'm nothing to her. She's not my real mom and I'm not her real kid."

"Oh kid," Emma said in a lower voice. "I'm afraid I understand more than you imagine." Henry looked unimpressed. She looked away for a moment before explaining herself. "I never knew my parents. I was abandoned as a baby."

"Oh."

"So you see, I do get how it feels sometimes. And I know you're also almost a teenager and it's not an easy time for anyone. I was one too not so long ago. And I do understand some of what you feel," Emma explained as Henry listened attentively. "And I also think that you are very lucky to have been adopted by your mom," she added.

Henry scoffed. "I wonder how your adoptive parents were then if that's what you think."

Emma shook her head. "Oh, Kid, I never got adoptive parents," "Most of us never do."

Emma was not one to complain about her life. She rarely talked about her past as a state ward, especially not on terms that would inspire sympathy or, god forbid, pity. But she was getting tired of Henry complaining and she wanted him to realize how good he had it.

"Most of the time we just drift from foster home to group home and hope that the next one won't be as bad as the former one. So yeah, I stand by what I said, you're one of the lucky ones."

Henry stared at her speechless for a moment. "That's... terrible..." he finally said, struggling to find his voice.

"Well," Emma said, lightening the tone a little, "I ended up doing alright, didn't I?" she asked with a grin.

Henry squinted at her and wrinkled his nose. "Mmm...." he hesitated.

Emma protested and playfully slapped his good shoulder. "Hey, you're being rude."

"Shut up, you're the worst," Henry protested.

Emma placed her hand on her heart. "I'm the worst? You break my heart," she said before they both started laughing.

They finished their drinks, threw away the cups, and went back to the station to get Emma's car so she could drive Henry home.

"I'm gonna ask you to do one thing," Emma said on the way. "Try to give your mom some credit," she said.

Henry groaned.

"Be nice to her, at least for tonight. Try not to get upset the next time she says something you disagree with. And try to see her point of view. I'm sure you'll find that she cares about you way more than you believe." Emma pointed out, wondering when Mary Margaret had started to rub off on her that much.

"Okay," Henry reluctantly agreed. "But what if it goes wrong?"

"Well then you know I got your back, Kid. You know where to find me." She smiled and Henry smiled back.


	3. Third time's a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has professional stalking skills. Emma can't seem to catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go chapter 3. No particular tw for this one.

Of course as was usually the case in Emma Swan's life things did not go as planned.

Emma parked her run down yellow Volkswagen Beetle in front number 108 Mifflin Street, the Mayor's house -- or rather mansion. The moment she turned off the engine she saw the light go on in the lobby and felt Henry tense. She walked him to the front door. Before any of them could reach the doorbell it opened and out walked Regina Mills wearing a light gray dress. She looked as professional as the last time Emma had seen her, all the way down to uncomfortable looking heels. She was as beautiful as she was scary and Emma didn't know if she wanted to stop and look at her forever or run away as fast as she could. Probably both.

As she got closer Emma noticed that underneath the flawless make up the mayor's eyes were slightly red and her hair looked a little unkempt as if she had run her hands through it multiple times.

"Henry," Regina called in the harsh tone Emma had come associate with her. "Where the hell were you?"

Hiding behind Emma Henry mumbled something unintelligible.

"What were you thinking skipping your appointment?" Regina Mills asked, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Emma opened her mouth in a silent gasp. Henry didn't answer and kept his eyes down.

"And you," the Mayor hissed at Emma this time "Miss Swan, if I recall correctly. What were you thinking? I could have called the police on you. I should have called the police on you."

"I... huh... Henry?" Emma stuttered. 

"It's not Emma's fault," Henry finally intervened. "She didn't--"

Regina did not let him finish "I don't want to hear it. You go to your room immediately," she ordered. "We'll discuss your punishment later."

Henry grunted and ran forward into the house.

"And no running inside!" his mother called after him without looking.

"I hate you!" the boy called back deliberately stomping up the stairs to his room.

 

Emma saw the woman wince slightly at these words but her stern mask fell into place right away.

"You should have brought him back on the spot,” she said. "I seriously could have your jailed for that."

"Look, Regina..." Emma started. Regina glared at her. "Madam Mayor," she corrected herself. "I didn't know he had a thing. He told me you didn't mind."

"And you believed him?"

"Well yeah."

"How could you ever think that any parent would let a ten-year-old wander around unsupervised? Didn't it ever occur to you to check in with an adult?"

Emma wanted to argue that at Henry's age she spent most of her time wandering around unsupervised but she got the feeling that it wasn't the point there.

"I knew of you uncouth attitude, Miss Swan," Regina Mill went on." But I never thought you would be such and idiot. Haven't you even considered the fact that he was lying?"

"As a matter of fact, Madam Mayor, I didn't. Because I trust the kid. Something you should try for once," Emma answered.

"Unbelievable," Regina Mills scoffed

"What's unbelievable is your attitude," Emma protested. "Your child is not your possession, Madam Mayor. Maybe if you gave him a little more credit and actually paid attention to him for a change he wouldn't look somewhere else for adult guidance."

"Adult guidance?" Regina repeated as if it were the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Look at you, Miss Swan, you're barely a teenager. What kind of adult guidance do you think yourself able to provide. And what you did was greatly irresponsible. Anything could have happened to him."

"Hey I was in the middle of my shift! I'm not gonna risk missing an emergency call because you can't keep track of your own kid," Emma said. Well okay, that one was a bit of a lie, but the woman was really getting on her nerves and she's be damned if she let Regina Mill one up her there. "Besides, I'm a trained paramedic. Your kid couldn't have been safer."

The mayor gritted her teeth and took a step forward. "That doesn't change the fact that you should have brought him back right away. Your failing to do so will only encourage his tendency to run away," She said. 

"And why do you think he does that, huh?" Emma challenged her. "Your kid deliberately sought me out. He's having issues, Madam Mayor. Lots of them. He's confused and mad at you and there's nothing you can do about it. All I did was giving him someone to talk to. You're welcome."

"I'll let you know, Miss Swan, though it is none of you business, that my son has been seeing a licensed therapist twice a week to work on what you so elegantly described as his 'issues'. Which is where he should have been tonight. Are you a licensed therapist, Miss Swan? No. So thank you but no thanks. My son gets all the help he needs and I don't need some delinquent of your kind telling me how to care for him. Besides, you clearly don't know anything about responsible parenting - or even parenting at all. So don't come here pretending you know what's good for my son."

That last comment hit a nerve inside Emma and she started to lose her cool. She took one step forward too.

"Look, woman," she said, "I'm not a shrink, I'm not a licensed anything and I may not know a lot about kids. But I know what Henry's going through. Don't let him go through this alone just because you don't like me for some reason."

"Yes because you know all about being adopted by a family who cares and only want the best for you. Tell me again, Miss Swan, what kind of insight you can provide my son with on such matter?" Regina said with a victorious smile.

"You... How do you?" Emma stuttered. 

"You thought I would never research someone whom my son seems so keen in interacting with?" Regina said with a disdainful laugh. " I'm the mayor of this town, I know everything about everyone in this town."

"Everything?"

"Yes, I know how you were found on the side of the road a few miles from here.” Regina said. “I know about the foster homes, about running away and the petty theft. I know about the numerous jobs around the country. Bus conductor in New Orleans, mountain guide in Washington, bounty hunter in Boston, construction worker in Florida and, please, diving instructor? You're not a reliable person, Miss Swan and you're a coward. That's why no one wants you. Is that why you came back to my town? In the hopes that something would lead you to your long lost parents?” She laughed coldly. “But, Miss Swan, has it ever occurred to you that maybe they wish not to be found? That somehow they already knew what you'd turn out to be? You're a street rat, Miss Swan, that's what you are and nothing more.”

Regina said all this without catching a break or letting Emma defend herself.

“You have no soul. How did you get like this?” Emma said in disbelief. “But you know what,” she added, “For some reason Henry seems to prefer spending time with a street rat rather than being anywhere near you. What does that tell you, Madam Mayor? Yes I'm an unreliable coward but right now I can give you kid more comfort than you ever will. I'd gladly keep away from you. I'd give anything never to be in your presence again. But I won't. Hear me. I won't give up on Henry. I won't let you ruin a kid's life just because you think you're better than anyone else.”

The mayor's face was a mask of stillness. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes hard. "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son," She said, letting scorn drip in her voice. "You don't know me and you don't know us, Miss Swan. I don't know what makes you think you have any right to meddle into our life but I order you to stop right now."

"You order me?" Emma choked, "Your order me? You know what, you're right. I don't know you. But despite what you think you don't know shit about me either. And you're certainly in no position to order me to do anything," she said.

"I can and I will," Regina Mills answered without missing a beat. "You will do as I say."

"Or what?" Emma challenged,"You'll punish me?"

"Oh there will be consequences, Miss Swan, believe me. Surely you must have forgotten my position in this town and how much your paycheck depends on my good will."

The two women had gotten quite close during the argument and now they were practically standing nose to nose. So close in fact that Emma was certain Regina was either going to kiss her or slap her. Probably the latter judging by the murderous glare in her eyes.

But before things could become physical in any way the mayor put an end to the conversation. "Now I will ask this once and only once: stay away from my son," she said, sharply enunciating each word. At that she stepped back into her home and shut the front door right into Emma's face.

Emma sighed and let her forehead softly hit the door, suddenly exhausted. Mary Margaret had been right all along. The Mayor was a terrible person. She was harsh and rude and incredibly narrow-minded. But she was also insanely beautiful and challenging in a way that made Emma vibrate with excitement. "Shit," she whispered aloud as she realized she was kind of looking forward to another argument with the woman.

 

As it happened she did not have to wait very long for it. The very next day Henry walked up to her table as she was having an afternoon coffee break at Granny's.

"Hey Emma," he called with a toothy smile. "School's over. Wanna hang out?"

"Henry," Emma jumped up, almost spilling her coffee on her. "What on earth are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"You said I would know where to find you?" he shrugged. "I went to the station and asked Ruby," he added as if it were the most natural thing to do. "She's super cool, by the way."

"Come on," Emma said getting up and grabbing her jacket, "I need to get you home right now or your mom will kill me."

"But you said --"

"Kid, last night you lied to me and put me in a very difficult situation with your mother. I cannot allow you to wander on your own. It's not responsible," She explained.

"I'm not alone, I'm with you," Henry protested.

Emma gave him a pointed look. "You know what I mean."

"But it's not fair! Who cares what my mom thinks anyway! She's evil."

"I know. But do you realize how scary she is? I really don't need to make her angrier than she was last night," Emma explained. "Come on," she urged him to walk out with her.

Henry frowned. "I know she's scary. I just didn't think you would be scared of her," he added dejectedly as he reluctantly followed Emma out of the dinner. 

"Hey," she said in a soft voice. "Let's just appease the dragon for tonight, alright?"

 

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Henry asked the moment he took place in the front seat of Emma's car.

"What? Of course not," Emma answered. "Why would ever think that?" she asked.

"You're mad at me because of yesterday," Henry answered. "And my mom is mad at me all the time. No one wants to hang out with me at school and even the teachers aren't happy with me. So it's probably my fault, right?"

Emma frowned whilst thinking about what Regina had told her last night in the heat of their fight. Did she plant that seed too? "Who put this idea in your head, kid? Of course you're not a bad person. If you were you wouldn't asking that question. Right?"

Henry shrugged. "But what if my real parents didn't keep me because there was something wrong with me?" he asked.

"Oh Henry, that's impossible," Emma exclaimed.

"Why? It would make sense," He insisted.

"Look," Emma started "It took me a long time to figure it out. But the only reason you give up a child is because you don't have a choice. And I'm sure your parents, whoever they are, wherever they are, did it to give you your best chance at life and because there was no other option. Certainly not because they didn't want you."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because..." Emma hesitated. She couldn't lie to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Because that's how it was for me," she admitted.

Henry frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind," Emma said.

"No," Henry said, offended. "Are you saying you gave away a baby too? How could you, Emma?"

"Look, kid, as I said there was no other option," she answered

"But --"

"Henry," she pleaded. "I shouldn't have said that. Can you just forget about it, please?"

"But Emma --"

"Please," She asked again, silently begging him to see how uncomfortable it made.

Henry reluctantly agreed and settled into his seat. Luckily the ride back to the Mills mansion was a short one. Now that she had sort of angered the young Mills, Emma couldn't wait to find out how it would go with the older one.

 

"Miss Swan. Again. Why am I not surprised?" Regina Mills greeted her at the door. Just like the previous night she was all put together with impeccable hair and make up this time. And she looked ready for a fight.

Emma rolled her eyes "Oh cut it out, will you? I did nothing wrong this time," she said, urging Henry forward. "Bye kid, be good," she told him.

"Bye Emma," Henry answered. "Hey mom," he mumbled as he passed her.

Regina's eyes followed him silently for a moment before she turned back to Emma.

"As I recall I specifically forbade you to associate with my son. And yet here are you less than twenty four hours later. Was there something in my wording you didn't understand, Miss Swan? Do I need to get a restraining order?" she asked disdainfully.

"What do you think, I'm some kind of pervert?" Emma protested. "Your kid stalked me all the way to Granny's and I drove him back here on the spot. Just as you requested, Your Majesty. So don't go getting all high and mighty on this now since we both know I did everything right this time," Emma shot back defiantly,  holding the other woman's eyes. The mayor remained silent long enough to let Emma know she had won this round.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," she finally announced making it clear that she wouldn't admit defeat aloud. "Hopefully I won't see you again so soon."

She slammed the door in Emma face. Emma stared dumbfounded at it dumbfounded. How many times was it now? Three? She let out a frustrated groan and walked back to her car.

 

The evening found Emma sharing a drink with Ruby at the Rabbit Hole, the only decent bar in town.

"I can never do anything right with her!" she told her friend. "I keep her son busy and safe, she's pissed. I bring him home straight away like she told me, she gets pissed too. I can never win with her! It's like she has a special talent for getting on my nerves."

"Come on, just have sex already," Ruby groaned.

"What? You think I want to? Have you not been listening to me that whole time? That woman is a menace."

"Oh yes I have," Ruby said with a knowing smile. "And she's the only thing you've talked about since our drinks arrived."

"Please, she hates me guts."

"As if that has ever stopped anyone before."

"Maybe not you, but unlike someone here I'm not fucking anything with two legs and a pulse. And that woman is certainly not on my list."

"Hey what do you mean, anything?"

"You know what I'm saying," Emma smiled. "Slut," she added, bringing her beer to her lips.

Ruby feigned indignation "Bitch." She shot back

"Tramp," Emma countered.

"Dyke," Ruby smiled.

"Hey, I'll drink to that!" Emma exclaimed.

Ruby laughed and clinked her glass against Emma's.

"Alright, I'll shut up about Mayor Bitchypants. Now what is it I've been hearing: you're finally getting it on with the cute librarian?"

Ruby gave an uncharacteristically coy smile and tried to hide it with her glass. "Belle is... very nice," she answered.


	4. The fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds a new reason to be mad at Emma but before they can work things out her life is put in danger.

The next morning Emma woke up to persistent banging on her front door.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled into her pillow. 

She rolled over onto her stomach and prayed that the noise would go away. Or that Mary Margaret would get up and take care of it. But the caller didn't sound like they were giving up and Emma suddenly remember that Mary Margaret exceptionally had the day off and had asked her not to wake her up in the morning. "Shit, shit, shit," she whispered a she jumped out of bed. Not even bothering to put on any clothes she rushed to the lobby cursing all the way down and opened the door.

There stood Regina Mills with a black blazer, dark red lipstick and a scowl on her face.

"Do you know Miss Swan, how easy it is for me to have someone fired from the Emergency response department?" she said, then stopped to look at her with a weird expression on her face.

Emma realized she was wearing the exact same thing she went to bed with: a see-through white tank top and her favorite red panties. She was giving the other woman a hell of a show. Oh well, at least she had been too lazy to take her bra off. And judging from the way Regina Mills was looking her up and down (and then up again) she didn't really seem to mind that show

"Good morning to you too, Madam Mayor." She said with a smirk. 

"There are things I don't appreciate but I can let slide for my son's sake. And there are things I can't. What you did last night was unforgivable." Regina answered.

"Okay, wow, woman. Not that i don't enjoy having you almost knock down my door to threaten me first thing in the morning, but care to explain what this is all about?" Emma was confused and annoyed but she tried to keep the volume of her voice down for her flatmate's sake. What could have gone wrong between last night and this morning.

"I'm talking about you putting lies into my son's head. I don't know what I did to you Miss Swan but leading my son on is as cruel to me as it is to him. I don't ever want to hear you say you care about him because that was a new level of low." 

Emma blinked. "What?" she asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you leading my son to believe you were his biological mother. What insanity did you say to put such a preposterous idea in his head?"

"He what?" Emma asked her voice a bit louder and higher than she wanted to.

"After your last escapade my son woke up this morning claiming that you were his long lost parent and tried to prove his point by listing all the things you had in common.  My own son discarded me in favor of a stranger he met not even a week ago. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

Emma facepalmed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh no," she groaned. " No no no – shit!" Regina rolled her eyes. "Look I never wanted that. The kid got it all wrong," Emma explained "He was in a mood and thinking about his biological parents, and along the conversation I told him that I may have had a child that I gave away, but I never let him think that he and I could be... that's impossible and he should know that."

"And you never thought how he could interpret that? My son has a lot of imagination, as you have certainly noticed. Once again that proves how irresponsible you are and how right I am to keep him away from you."

"How could I know he was gonna make that kind of connection, it's not as if I went up to him and said 'hey Kid, I'm your mom, Miss me?' " 

"I certainly do hope you didn't do that. And for the record I am his mom, the only one he has and the only one he will ever have. So don't even think about going there."

Emma sighed. "I know that," she said tiredly. "And I'm sorry your kid is being stubborn, but it's not my fault."

Regina gritted her teeth. "Fix it!" she demanded. 

Emma chuckled "And how should I do that if I 'm not allowed to approach him?" 

Regina gave her a dark look.

"Fine." she conceded with a grunt. "Granny's tonight.

"It's a date!" Emma said with a smug smile. 

"It certainly isn't!" Regina protested and Emma appreciated the red tint her cheeks took.

Even though she was getting worried about Henry, what had started as an annoyance was turning to be more fun than she expected.

"You keep telling yourself that, Madam Mayor. " she said amused. 

Emma expected another sassy comeback but instead she saw the woman blanch then glare angrily at something behind her.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called, her voice hoarse with sleep. "Who is it?"

Emma's flatmate was standing in the middle of the lobby in her pajama. She was holding a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, her hair were tussled up and her eyes were barely open. When she finally saw who was at the door she squeaked and froze.

"I see," Regina Mills finally said. "For a moment I had forgotten what kind of people you associate with. Tonight you set my son straight on his delusion and this is the last time you will ever see him. I don't care if he has to hate me for the rest of his life." she declared her voice dripping with venom.

"But –“ Emma started to argue, but she changed her mind when she saw how pale the woman was. She looked like she was on the verge of throwing up. "What time tonight?" she asked with a sigh.

"Five thirty. I'll pick up my son from school. Don't be late." Regina Mills answered. She quickly turned around and left the building as fast as she could.

 

"Wow," Emma said to her flatmate after a while. "She really hates you."

"Yes." Mary Margaret sighed.

"Parent-teacher nights must be such a blast!" Emma commented.

"You have no idea."

 

Emma walked into Granny's at exactly 17:32 that evening.  Her last intervention had taken a bit longer than expected and she'd had to wash the grime from the accident off her hair after that. She had the wet ends of her long blond locks to prove it. She looked around the dinner but there were no Regina or Henry in sight. Has she missed them? Surely the mayor wasn't that strict about the time, was she? She would have waited at least two minutes for Emma, right?

She walked up to the counter. "Hey Ashley, have you seen the Mayor around tonight? I was supposed to meet her here."

The waitress shook her head. "No, sorry Emma."

She ordered a hot chocolate and sat down at a booth with a confident smile. So the Mayor was late. At least Emma would start the evening with the higher ground this time. Humming softly she enjoyed her drink watching the other patrons go by with their lives, occasionally greeting some of them with a nod.

Ten minutes later Emma was starting to fidget. By 17:45 she had checked her facebook at least seven times and launched three different mini games on her phone. It wasn't as if the city hall or even the school were on the other end of town. Both were barely a five minute walk away.  What if the mayor had forgotten? What if she had stood her up. Regina did look really upset this morning. At 17:50 she finally made up her mind and called the city hall. She let the phone ring a few times  but no one answered. She hung up and called again. She found herself wishing she had gotten the mayor's cell phone number.

As she was considering calling a third time her own phone rang. 

"Yes?"

"Emma, it's Ruby. Just to let you know there's been call for a fire at the city hall. I sent all the teams on the way, but can you stay on stand by in case it's more serious than we thought?"

"Okay Ruby. Sure. Thanks for the heads up." Emma answered and hanged up.

 

She thought fast. She took the time to send a quick text to Mary Margaret and ran all the way to the city hall. She could not see any flames but there was smoke coming from the rear side of the building. She hesitated. No matter how much she loved it, her red leather jacket provided little protection against heat compared to the fireproof equipment she sometimes wore on her job. That and the fact that she wasn't a fireman. Playing hero was a stupid idea and resulted in terrible injuries more times that not. She had been told that enough time at the academy. Protocol was there for a reason. Then she heard a somewhat muffled call from inside the building. Fuck protocol, Emma thought and rushed inside.

It wasn't that hot but smoke was everywhere. Most likely the fire had started in the storage room at the back of the building, but Emma didn't have time to investigate that.

"Regina?" She called. 

"In here." She heard the mayor answer before being interrupted by a sharp cry and a cough.

Her voice seemed to come from the second floor, roughly where the mayor's office was. Tucking her face in the crook of her elbow to ward off the smoke, Emma hurried in that direction. Halfway up the stairs she found the mayor crouching down and struggling to breath. 

"Regina, what are you doing here? We need to get out." Emma said as she approached the woman.

Regina snorted, "Wow, how helpful. What do you think I was trying to do?" She said. Emma rolled her eyes, of course the mayor would ignore  the urgency of a situation to sass her. "I can't stand on my ankle." She explained. 

"Oh shit." Emma exclaimed. 

"Language, Miss Swan." Regina said and coughed again. "Why aren't you wearing any of the equipment my council paid for?"

"I'm off duty right now." Emma answered. "You're insufferable." She added. Just then they heard a crash from downstairs and a wave of heat washed over them. 

Regina paled "Are you going to leave me?" She asked. 

"Shut up." Emma said as she bend down and reached under Regina's armpits to lift her up. "Come on now, lean on me." She instructed. 

"Over my dead body."

Emma rolled her eyes again. "Litterally if you keep that up. Now's not the time to be a bitch. Would you rather I carried you bridal style, Madam Mayor? I know you'd love it." she said to a seething Regina.

"Must you always make inappropriate comment." Regina said. "Shut up and help me."

Emma gave a small laugh. "As the lady wishes." 

The stairs to the ground floor proved to be a little more difficult to maneuver than expected. The door to the storage room had apparently given way and the fire was spreading to the ground floor. The smoke was burning Emma's eyes and she had to blindly navigate the last few yards. 

 

Finally they made is out of the building just as the rest of the Fire brigade arrived to see Emma walk out in civilian clothes.

"Ow ow ow! My ankle." Regina cried out. "Set me down gently."

"Seriously you're complaining about how I save your life." Emma said.

The moment Regina saw they had an audience she straightened her back and tried to take a step away from Emma. But with a hiss and a curse she leaned back on her again.

Then they heard another loud crash from inside the city hall, most likely part of the first floor collapsing. After getting confirmation that the building was empty a group of firemen set out to put out the fire. 

 "Hey guys." Emma said as two EMTs walked up to them with a gurney. She handed Regina over to them. "Still thinking about cutting down the Emergency department payroll, Madam Mayor?" she asked.

"Shut up, Miss Swan." Regina said and coughed before an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth.

"Also I texted Mary Margaret she's keeping on eye on Henry. Do you have anyone who can watch him tonight or should we keep him at the loft."

Regina shot her a dark look and ripped the mask away from her face. "My son is not spending more time than necessary with that appalling woman," she said before being interrupted by another series of cough. "My son will be home with me tonight just like any other night." She declared.

Emma shook her head and gently put the mask back over the mayor's mouth. "We'll see about that. Now let the nice medics do their jobs." she said, walking away to call her flatmate.

"Not so fast, Emma," one of the technicians stopped her. "You were just inside, we need to make sure you're alright."

"Ah come on Lance, I don't have time for that." she protested.

"You know it's procedure." Lance insisted and pulled her along to take her vitals at the back of an ambulance.

"Also, our beloved dispatcher wants you to take this." another technician said handing her his radio.

"Thank, Steve." Emma as said she took the device in her hand.

"Emma Swan, you're in big trouble young lady!"came Ruby's voice. "When I said 'please be on stand by in case we need backup' I meant don't turn off you phone, not walk essentially naked into a burning building. Why do we even bother with training? Do you want to get suspended or what?"

"I'm sorry Ruby." Emma answered. She knew she would get in trouble for what she did. There was no surprise here. "But Regina wasn't answering her phone. She had her fallen in the stairs."

"Ah so you compromised our whole team for a girl, I see."

"Ruby it's not like that. The floor was ready to collapse, it's a good thing I was there."

"Yeah, right. Now who's gonna explain that to the board?"

"Well you can explain to them how if I hadn't been there the mayor would have been trapped inside and probably dead when the team arrived."

"You might have a point." Ruby reluctantly admitted. "But don't you go pretending you don't have a thing for her now."

"Ruby I'm giving the radio back now, over."

"This is far from over," Ruby protested.

"Bye Ruby." Emma called as she gave the radio back to Steve, ignoring the voice coming from the device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm currently working on chapter 9, hopefully I'll stay ahead of schedule and can keep posting at the same pace.


	5. The hospital, take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma brings Henry to see Regina at the hospital

"Emma!" Henry happily exclaimed when she walked through the door. "Why are you here? How do you know my teacher?" 

Once cleared by her colleagues Emma had let them take Regina to the hospital with a promise she would bring her her son as soon as possible. She had then headed back to her place where Mary Margaret had taken the boy at Emma's request.

Despite being in his teacher's home, Henry was comfortably seated on her sofa with a book and a drink. "Miss Blanchard made me hot chocolate," he said. "It's very good, she even put cinnamon in it. Maybe she can make you one too," he said looking at Mary Margaret who was grading papers perched on a high stool at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Henry. Mary Margaret, thanks for taking care of him," Emma said. Mary Margaret nodded to her.

"You smell funny, did something happen?" Henry asked. "Mom was supposed to get me from school but Miss Blanchard said she was delayed." he added with a frown.

Emma took a deep breath and sat down opposite of him.

"Your mother was in an accident," she said. "It's nothing serious, she's alright," she quickly added.

"What happened?" Henry asked alarmed.

"There was a fire but she got out. She hurt her ankle and breathed in a lot of smoke so they took her to the hospital but she'll be alright."

Henry relaxed a little. "How come you know that, did you save her?"

Emma scratched the back of her head and shifted a little on her seat. "Ah, well, in a way. I was supposed to meet with her and she didn't show so I went to look for her." She tried to explain even though the day's event had yet to make sense even to her.

Henry gave her a broad smile and got up to hug her again. "Of course you would! You're a hero, Emma."

Emma chuckled awkwardly. "We'll see about that later. Now I've come to take you to the hospital to see how she is doing, you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am," he answered.

 

They said their goodbyes to Mary Margaret and got into Emma's car for the second time in two days.

"Alright kid," Emma said once Henry had fastened his seat belt. "We also need to talk about what you said to you mother last night." It was funny how complicated conversations became ten times easier in a moving vehicle. Maybe it was the compulsory lack of eye contact. Maybe it was the knowledge that no matter how awkward it was, it would come to a natural end same time as the journey.

"This is why we were supposed to meet, her and I, tonight," she explained."With you," she added. "She wanted me to tell you that whatever made you think I could be your --" Emma hesitated.

"Real mom?" Henry supplied.

"Biological mother," Emma corrected with a pointed nod, never taking her eyes off the road. "Whatever made you think that, it was wrong."

Henry crossed his arms and grunted. "She threatened you into saying that."

"No!" Emma protested. "Well, kind of. But that doesn't change the fact that that's what I believe too."

"What did she do?" Henry asked angrily.

"She came to my place this morning," Emma answered. "She doesn't let it show but, Henry, she was really hurt. What you said last night made her really sad."

"Good." Henry said. "She deserves it."

"Will you stop just for a moment. You say she's evil, but you're not being very nice either, you know. She was sad but she was also worried about you. She was worried you'd be terribly disappointed and hurt when you realized it wasn't true. She was mad at me because she thought it was my fault."

"Well I am disappointed," Henry said dejectedly. "Would it be so bad to actually be my mom?"

Emma sighed. "No of course not. You're an amazing little boy. But I am not your biological mother. I never meant to hint at that and I'm sorry you thought that, but it is impossible."

"But why? Listen, we both like the same food, and Marvel and Harry Potter, and when you smile you even have those same dimples that mom says she loves about me. Why would it be so ridiculous?"

Emma shook her head. "Henry, Listen? That baby I gave away, it was in another time and place. Far far away from here. The chances I would ever cross his path are non-existent." she said mournfully. "This isn't some kind of fairy tale. I am not your birth mother and I will not replace her. You have a mother, Henry. Her name is Regina Mills and she raised you, she loved you. It doesn't matter what the woman who gave you up thought or felt. She is not your mother. And I'm not her and I never will be. Stop trying to find something that isn't there. All it does is hurt your mother and yourself."

"So it was a boy." Henry commented.

"Henry..." Emma said on a warning tone.

Henry bit his lip. "Okay, sorry." He surrendered and turned to look out of the window for the rest of the ride.

 

"Hey Nova," Emma greeted the nurse at the hospital front desk. "We're looking for Mayor Mills. She was brought in earlier. Do you know if they gave her a room yet?"

"The Evil Queen huh?" Nova commented as she connected to the hospital database. "Heard what happened. I must say karma has a way of coming 'round. She was so rude to everyone last week when she came to retrieve her brat."

There was a moment of awkward silence during which Emma brought Henry forward and placed both hands on his shoulders. "And this is her son, Henry Mills." she said.

Nova blushed a deep red and started sputtering apologies. 

"It's okay," Henry said haughtily. "I don't like her either."

"Henry!" Emma reprimanded him sternly.

He rolled his eyes and answered with a lazy "Sorry."

"Ha, found her." Nova announced. "Broken ankle and smoke inhalation. The orthopedist put her in a brace so she should be fine but they're gonna keep her overnight to monitor her lungs. Wow, she was brought in not even two hours ago. I guess being the mayor does help with getting good healthcare. Even when you're being a total bitch. Anyway, she's in room 402 if you really wanna see her."

Ignoring Nova's salty comments, Emma thanked her and pulled Henry along towards the elevator. 

 

Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, figure of nightmares for many a constituent, was lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. She was propped up against her pillow, leaning as properly as one could with a tube going down their nose. Her make-up was extensively smudged but her scowl was intact. Apparently neither the painkillers nor the flowery pattern of the gown had helped alleviate her mood. The scowl, however, turned into an earnest smile when her son walked into the room.

"Hey Mom," he said standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, his schoolbag hanging on his good shoulder.

"Henry," Regina answered. "You came to see me, my little prince." She said giving into the relief washing over her.

"Emma drove me. She said you've been in an accident and she saved you," he said.

"Ah yes. Miss Swan was indeed of great assistance this afternoon," Regina admitted.

"You're welcome." Emma said with a smirk and Regina glared at her. Emma then reached for the handle of Henry's backpack and motioned for him to get rid of it. He shrugged it off along with his coat and walked closer to Regina.

"Does this hurt?" he said pointing to the tube in her nose but never touching her. "What is it for?"

"Not at all," she said as she took the short tubes off and put them back on again. "It is only a nasal cannula. It helps me breathe by replacing the smoke in my lungs with oxygen. Do you know what oxygen is?" she asked with a small cough as if to illustrate her explanation.

"Of course," Henry said as if the idea of him not knowing was the most preposterous thing ever. "And it's dioxygen actually. It's what the red blood cells bring to the other cells to help turn nutriments and sugar into energy."

Regina chuckled and smiled proudly at him. She raised a hand to caress his cheek and he let her do it, even bending forward a little to make it easier for her to reach.

"Were you scared?" he asked softly.

"No." Regina answered a little too forcefully for it to be true. Emma snorted and Regina gave her a dark look. "Maybe a little," she conceded. "Just like you when you fell on your arm last week."

Henry nodded. "But Emma rescued me," he said turning to the woman in question with a smile.

Emma practically felt Regina's mood drop the moment Henry tried to shift the attention to her.

"That I did, kid," she said. "But I can tell you that the fire was hella more scary than the fall. Why don't you give your mom a hug now to make it all go away?" she suggested.

Regina looked up in surprise as Henry hesitantly sat on the side of her bed. He brought his right arm around her pressed his face against the side of her neck. Regina closed her eyes with a grateful sigh. She kissed the top of his head and wrapped both her arms around him and squeezed in an effort to hold him even closer.

Henry jolted back. "Ow, mom, you're hurting me!" he protested.

Regina immediately let go and her arms went slack at her sides. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay." Henry answered. He adjusted the position of his restricted arm and when back for the hug.

Emma saw Regina bring her arms around her son again, more carefully this time, and melt into the embrace with a smile. Quietly she left the room and went to wait outside.

 

Half an hour later Emma was close to beating her high score on Candy Crush when a nurse announced the end of visiting hours. When Emma walked back into Regina's room, mother and son were comfortably chatting even though Regina looked like she was starting to doze off. Henry was still perched on Regina's bed and when Emma told him they had to leave soon he protested.

"Why can't I stay here tonight?"

"Your mom needs to rest," Emma explained. "And we need to let the room free for the nurses to take care of her properly. Besides, I know from experience that a hospital at night is the most boring place ever."

"Does that mean I get to stay home alone tonight?" he asked excitedly.

Ah. Emma had kind of forgotten about that aspect of the situation.

With one look at his mother, though, Henry understood that this was not going to be an option.

"Hey, can I stay at Emma's then?" he asked with hope in his voice. Then to Emma: "Can I? I'd love to see where you live."

Emma gave an uncomfortable smile. "You've already seen it, kid. I actually live with Mary Margaret. Miss Blanchard."

"Oh," Henry said, disappointed. "No offense then, but I don't really feel like spending the night at my teacher's."

Emma chuckled. "Non taken. And I don't think your mother would even approve of it."

"And you would be right," Regina confirmed from the bed. "I already called Kathryn, Sweetheart, while waiting for you to get here," she told Henry. "She's coming over to spend the night at home with you.

"Okay." Henry accepted with a blatant lack of enthusiasm.

Kathryn was one of the few acquaintances Regina had kept from her law school days and the only one she had let babysit Henry when she had no other option. She was alright, Henry had explained, but they didn't see each other often enough to have a real bound. Whenever Henry had been too sick to go to school everyone's favorite solution had been for Regina to take him to work with her. One of the perks of being the mayor.

Henry gave one last hug to his mother and Emma steered him towards the door.

 

"Miss Swan," Regina called before they fully exited.

Emma spun around expecting a thank you, or at least some kind of recognition of her help that day.

"Before you leave bring those over here," Regina said instead, pointing to a pair of crutches propped up against the wall opposite her bed. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Even though I can't put any weight on my ankle I can move around with crutches. But the nurse who brought them over proved even more incompetent than the rest of the staff here and didn't even have the common sense to put them somewhere I can reach." Regina explained.

Emma kept looking at her expectantly but didn't move.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "Please," she finally said. 

Emma smirked and retrieved the crutches in two strides. She carried them over closer to the head of the bed but did not quite let go of them.

"What now?" Regina asked sounding even more annoyed. 

"For someone who insists so much of their son using proper etiquette, you're seriously lacking in that department, Madam Mayor." Emma said, which got her another dark look. 

Regina scoffed. Emma did not move.

"Thanks." Regina finally said through gritted teeth.

Emma beamed. "See, that wasn't so hard."

 

 


	6. Accidental domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends more time than she ever thought she would with the Mills. Both of them.

To Emma's dismay an injured and incapacitated Regina Mills was even harder to deal with than usual.

The day after the fire Emma popped by Mifflin Street to check on the two Mills. But while Henry happily let her in, the mayor nearly threw her out.

"You seem to be under the impression that your little stunt yesterday earned you some sort of access to my family,” Regina said with a snarl. “Well it's not the case. I stand by what I said earlier. I don't like you and I don't want you or anyone you associate with interacting with my son."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why are you always like that? I brought dinner," she said brandishing a take-out bag with Granny's logo. Henry had texted her earlier to say Regina's favorite was the grilled chicken sandwich. "For Henry," she added.

Regina looked unimpressed. "And what makes you think that I require or even desire such a gesture from you, Miss Swan. I am more that capable of providing for my son."

"Oh yeah?" Emma had challenged. "You can barely walk five yards without crying in pain and you doze off from the painkillers every two hours."

At those words Regina turned to Henry with a shocked look to which he answered with an innocent smile. So the kid was little snitch, alright. Well as long as it played into Emma's interest she wasn't going to discourage him soon. "And I don't think you'll want to put more stress than necessary on Henry's shoulder," Emma added. Regina bit her lip in annoyance but finally led her to the living room.

Emma was in the local newspaper. Actually the whole fire was, but two full pages of the Storybrooke Mirror were dedicated to _'Storybrooke's fearless hero, Emma Swayne [sic]'_ who had not hesitated to _'run headfirst into a blazing building to rescue the town's most acclaimed mayor Regina Mills.'_ There followed a list of details about her life, some which Emma suspected Ruby to have supplied and some which were definitely made up. The article ended up on the supposition that the fire was most likely a criminal act meant to eliminate Regina from the State Governor's campaign she had just started to run. _'But once again thanks to the bravery of a heroic citizen the mayor is safe and sound and we should soon expect to see Regina Mills proudly represent the town of Storybrooke at the head of the state.'_

"So--" Emma commented putting the newspaper down. "Either your PR assistant deserves a raise or the guy who wrote that article is madly in love with you. I didn't know you were running for Governor. That's huge."

"Sidney Glass has been a long lasting supporter of our party and he covered all of my campaigns with equal dedication. And yes, it's the logical next step to take after holding mayoral office for over ten years."

"Next step to what? President of the United States?" Emma joked.

"Possibly," Regina said seriously. "But as a woman and a Puerto Rican I have a very long race ahead of me."

Emma blinked. "I didn't know you were Puerto Rican."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly WASP, Miss Swan, surely even you can see it. My father is of Puerto Rican descent. My mother is from Brooklyn."

"Amazing." Emma commented. "Can you speak Spanish?" she asked excitedly. “Because I always wanted to learn.”

Regina shook her head. "Only a few words and phrases. I wasn't encouraged to speak it as a child."

"Oh well, as long as you're not a Republican," Emma said flippantly.

There was an awkward silence during which Henry discreetly bailed out of the dining room.

"What?" Emma said.

"My family and I have always been affiliated to the Republican party. We believe in upholding proper American values and I ran all my campaigns along those lines."

To say Emma was shocked would be understatement; "Don't tell me you helped put Trump in office."

"Of course not!" Regina countered. "He's a disgrace to our party."

Emma sighed in relief. "Ok we're good then."

After that they carefully avoided discussing anything even remotely connected to politics. It wasn’t as if Emma was really passionate about the subject but she’d been negatively affected by enough policies over the years to at least feel concerned.

 

Three days after the fire the swelling on Regina's ankle had reduced enough for her temporary brace to be replace by a cast.

"Sweet," Emma commented when she heard the news.

Regina had shot her down with one look. "Don't even think about it."

"But it will be fun," she protested.

"What will be?" Henry asked as he heard the end of their conversation.

"Your mom is having a cast on her ankle," Emma said.

"Sweet! You're gonna let us draw on it, aren't you, mom?" he asked hopefully.

Regina groaned. Emma gave a victorious smile.

 

After one very unenthusiastic trip to the hospital, a lot of complaints from The Mayor, and a lot of teasing from the rest of her party, Regina Mills was reclining on her couch with her foot propped up on the coffee table. Henry and Emma were crouching around her ankle with an open pack of sharpies.

Emma had her back turned and was shielding her artwork with her body. It was only once she’d finished her drawing and proudly put the cap back on that she let Regina see what she’d been up to.

"That's you," Emma said. "That's Grumpy," she grinned.

"Very funny Miss Swan. At least you didn't draw the Evil Queen. I'm flattered," she deadpanned.

"Silly me." Emma exclaimed, sarcastically hitting her forehead with her hand. "Why didn't I think of it? I always thought she was pretty hot though. Didn’t you?"

Regina gave an exasperated sigh. "You're ridiculous Miss Swan."

"Hey maybe I should draw her. I'll make it look like a sailor tattoo except instead of a sexy mermaid it's a sexy Evil Queen. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Regina looked unimpressed. "Miss Swan your jokes are getting less and less appropriate," she said flatly.

Henry laughed and leaned over to examine Emma's artwork. "Wow Emma it's really good."

Emma shot him a shy smile. "Thanks, kid."

"Maybe you could teach me sometime."

"Maybe. But I never took any classes, you know."

"You didn't? Mom took drawing classes when she was younger."

"Really?" Emma turned to Regina, surprised that someone so purposeful would take part in such a trivial hobby.

"Yes Miss Swan." Regina answered quietly. "I did receive formal training in pastel and charcoal drawing."

"You should show me what you do sometimes."

"Ah, I'm afraid that isn't something I actively pursue. It was required at the time," Regina said in a tone that made it clear the conversation was over. She cranked her neck to have a look at Henry's work. He had drawn a horse. And not a bad one actually. Pretty impressive for a ten year old.

"Because Mom loves horses”, he said, “she had one when she was my age."

And that's how Emma Swan found out that Regina Mills used to be that pony-obsessed girl ("Horses, Miss Swan! I definitely did not ride ponies.") in junior school. That and many other details about The Mayor's life.

During the following weeks Emma ended up spending more and more time over at the Mills’. There was always something to take care of in the house: bags to carry around, cupboards to reach, mail to retrieve, sinks to fix, and gutters to clean.

Any time Emma wasn't spending at work she would find herself drawn to Mifflin street. Emma found out she was acting more like a buffer between mother and son, taking the blunt of Regina's attitude and providing an outlet for Henry's energy. Whenever her schedule permitted she would take Henry out to the park. He enjoyed throwing old bread at the swans and making fun of her name. Together and thanks to Emma's extensive collection of sports related injury stories they convinced Regina to let him drop football and join the astronomy club instead. As long as it wasn't the birdwatching club Mary Margaret ran. 

None of them ever mentioned what they had discussed on the day of Regina's accident. And it was a good thing because it wasn't a subject Emma felt like discussing very often. Or even at all.

 

Maybe The Mayor was taking advantage of her a little bit but it felt nice to be useful. More surprisingly Emma caught herself actually enjoying The Mayor's company on several occasions. And this was becoming a problem.

It would be less of a problem if Regina were a little less beautiful. Or witty. If she didn't have that intriguing scar across her upper lip and didn't scrunch up her nose for extra sass. Or if she didn't drop her voice two octaves when making a point.

It would also be less of a problem for Emma if she had any sign that her indisputable, though regrettable, attraction to The Mayor was anything other than one sided.

Their interactions oscillated between constant bickering and long, loaded looks. Emma really, really wished she knew whether to take it as flirting or warfare. Most of the time it felt like both simultaneously and it was exhausting.

But to be completely honest, most of the time Emma wasn’t sure what she was trying to express either. Because Regina Mills was still as moody, bossy, generally overbearing, and snappy as ever and Emma wanted to strangle her on a regular basis. She had very particular notions of the way things should be run in her house and never hesitated to start fights for the stupidest reasons; Like that time when Emma's attempt to cook led to a spectacular argument over the use of a chopping board.

"I worked in a restaurant for six months in Saint-Louis, I know my way around a kitchen," Emma said.

"Yeah, and what did you do? Sweep the floor?"

"I was a commis chef, so shut up."

"You're holding the onion all wrong," was all Regina answered to Emma's protest. "You're going to slice right through your thumb if you keep that up."

Emma dropped the knife flat onto the chopping board with a 'clunk'. "Alright, Gordon Ramsay, that's not cute anymore. When do you ever stop?" she snapped. "Can't you just sit back and let someone do something nice for you for a change?"

"Something nice? You've all but broke your way into my house, my life and now my kitchen. And I should thank you for this?"

"If that's how you call helping you recover from an injury _you_  inflicted upon yourself then yes." Emma shot back.

"Yes because this has nothing to do with trying to fill the void of your pathetic lonely life. Tell me, Miss Swan, what did you do on your free time without a readymade family to leech off of?" Regina countered.

"Like you were so much happier when your son refused to talk to you and went all around town calling you evil."

It ended with Regina physically pushing Emma out of the kitchen and angrily taking over the whole preparation, hopping from cupboard to work plan as if her busted ankle was but a minor inconvenience.

It also ended with the best lasagna dish Emma had ever tasted and she had to consciously refrain from asking Regina to marry her right there and then. 

 

Ruby had been following all this with rapt attention and snide comments.

"You spend all your free time over there. You've practically moved in and you're helping her raise her child. Face it Emma, you're married. Don't tell me you haven't boned yet, I won't believe you." Ruby said in the middle of their lunch break at Granny's.

Okay, so maybe talking to Ruby about it wasn't such a great idea either after all. Emma wanted to protest. She wasn't helping Regina raise Henry, that was a stupid notion and the last thing Regina would allow.

"For the last time, Ruby it's not like that. Even if I wanted to. We don't even know if she's into women. She could have a husband in the navy for all I know."

Ruby snorted "Oh please. You don't wear that much leather without being at least a little bisexual."

"It's not funny Rubes, and Regina isn't bi."

"And you know that how..? Besides bisexuals are magnificent creatures you know," she said moving her hands to refer to her own body.

Emma squinted at her. "Remind me why we never slept together again?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle the heat."

"Yeah. Definitely. Nothing to do with your personality," Emma laughed.

"But for real though, you really need to do something about mayor hot pants. It's physically painful to watch you thirst after her like that."

"I don't _thirst_."

"Yeah right, when was the last time you got laid?"

"Don't--"

"When?"

"Elsa."

"Elsa? Wait. Emma that was six months ago! How are you even still alive?"

"Nine. But what's your point?"

"My point is that you've got it bad for The Mayor and something needs to happen real fast. Preferably before you spontaneously combust. Hey, why don't we invite her over for one of our nights out? At least then we'll have a chance to evaluate her degree of queerness."

"Yes because her not being able to walk won't be a problem at all. Besides I don't think that'd be her scene, she'd be more into charity balls and formal dinners."

Ruby smirked. "Interesting. Watch out Emma, if you don't make a move, I will."

"No you won't. You're way too smitten with Belle to do that," Emma said knowingly.

"No I won't." Ruby confirmed. "Gee, what has she done to me? Who am I?"

Emma laughed. "Crazy, huh? Since when do you even like Regina anyway? I thought you said you didn't want to have anything to do with her."

"I wouldn't say I like her. But since she took you in, I figure she can't be all that bad."

That last comment got Emma thinking. They had developed some kind of accidental domesticity over the past few weeks and Emma had discovered sides of the woman she hadn't imagined. But had Regina really taken her in? Or was she only tolerating her out of necessity? Emma had butted into the woman's life and established herself as her carer on the basis of – what? Her medical skills? She had always tried not to think about what would happen once the two Mills got the use of all their limbs back and she had no more reason to hang around.

Maybe she should have, because the release date for Regina and Henry was getting closer and Emma was not prepared.

 


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry's recovery make Emma's presence redundant.

Henry's sling was the first to go. I wasn't a very big event: all he needed was his general practitioner's clearance and he was good to go. The first thing he did with his regained mobility was to obliterate Emma at Mario Kart. What a way to thank her for walking him to and from school every day for the past three weeks.

 

A few days later Emma drove Regina to the hospital to get her cast removed. 

"Oh gross!" She exclaimed when it revealed a pale ankle dark with week old stubble and grime.

"Shut up, Miss Swan."

"But Regina, the stench! The stench!" Emma insisted, pinching her nose comically. "I can't let you in my car on the way back. Sorry Madam Mayor but you'll have to walk home."

Luckily Regina didn't have anything to throw at her.

 

"I can't say I'm not happy to be riding that appalling contraption for the last time." Regina said as she climbed in Emma's yellow beetle. Since her cast prevented her from driving, the bug (with chauffeur) had become her primary mode of transportation and she had been less than pleased about that.

"I can't say I'm not happy to have your demanding ass in it for the last time either." Emma answered. "Of course another solution would have been for you to lend me the keys to the Merc."

"Over my dead body." Regina said. "No one drives her but me."

"Oh come on, just for once. It has a cup holder." Emma insisted. 

"And that's exactly my point. No food or drink goes inside." Regina said with finality, kicking an empty Starbucks cup lying on the floor of Emma's car, both for emphasis and to test out her ankle.

"Hey don't do that," Emma said. "You can walk but you're supposed to take it easy while you muscles gain back in strength."

"So nice of you to be looking out for me," Regina said sarcastically. "As if that were the first injury I had to deal with."

Emma sighed and let it slide. She had learned to pick her battles.

 

Once back at the mansion Emma let Regina go and have a much needed shower while she went and collected her stuff. It was amazing the number of things one could hoard without even trying. Even someone like Emma who had been trained to not leave a trail. A stash of Marvel DVDs. And extra X-box controller. A shirt she had  ruined when unclogging the kitchen sink and forgot to take home after Regina washed it. A book she hadn't even gotten close to finishing. A curling iron she had no idea how got there. A pen, a flash drive, a pair of earphone she had left over at Regina's for no apparent reason. Emma packed it all up in a tote bag she had taken from Regina's pantry making a mental note to bring it back one day, along with the shirt she had borrowed during the kitchen sink incident.

 

Henry walked in from school as she was retrieving her spare hoodie from the closet in the lobby.

"Hey Emma, you're back already. Where's mom?" He asked giving her a quick hug.

"In the shower. She needed it."

"Did it go alright? Did she get to keep the cast?"

Emma laughed. "No, Kid, what would she ever do with it?"

Henry pouted. "It would have been a cool souvenir."

"Not so sure," Emma said. "It was a health hazard. Trust me. It smelled almost as foul as your socks drawer." She said playfully ruffling his hair.

"Hey,” he protested both at the action and at the words and disentangled himself from her. "I'm a growing teenager. Hormones are the reason my socks smell bad." He said walking into the kitchen.

"You're barely ten, Kid," Emma called after him from the lobby.

"Eleven next October," Henry called back. 

"That's six months from now!" Emma laughed. "And that still doesn't make you a teenager."

Henry came back with a glass of juice.

"What'cha doing?" He asked pointing to the tote bag with his chin and taking a sip.

"I'm just collecting my stuff," Emma said casually.

"Why?" Henry asked earnestly?

 

As Emma was about to answer, Regina angrily came down and stopped halfway down the stairs. "What's all that ruckus about? I thought I said no yelling in my house."

Henry had the grace to look sorry while Emma snorted. Yeah, right. No yelling unless it was her doing it.

She was wearing a short gray dress that showed her freshly shaved calves, Emma noted, and even though her hair was still a little damp, she had taken the time to put make up on. And thankfully she had, for once, been a diligent patient and was wearing flats.

 

"Emma's packing her stuff," Henry answered as way of an explanation.

Regina blinked. "Why?" she asked on a tone not unlike Henry's.

Emma gave a shrug. "Because I don't need to be here anymore," she said awkwardly. "You're both healed so now I'll be on my way."

Regina frowned, then shook her head as if she had suddenly remembered something. "Of course, Miss Swan," she said.

"Well then –“ Emma started.

"But!" Henry interrupted. "Can't Emma stay for a while tonight too?" He whined. 

Regina shut him down with a look. "It's probably best if Miss Swan goes back to her own place. She has spent a lot of energy helping around this place and it would be rude to expect any more. She needs to rest." She said addressing both Henry and Emma.

Emma wanted to say that it was alright, that she would gladly stay. But she could see no valid reason to stick around. She knew how to take a hint and could see when she wasn't wanted anymore.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'll see you another time, Henry. Tomorrow after school if you want."

Henry didn't answer but gave the two women an angry look and stomped up to his room.

Emma and Regina looked at each other confused. "Well. It had been a while." Regina commented. 

Emma gave her a sympathetic look. "I hope it's alright I said I would see him tomorrow. I didn't want to assume." She said hesitantly.

"I would be the first time you ask my opinion on such matter." Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes. "And we wonder where the kid got his attitude from." 

Regina gave her a warning look. "Shouldn't you be on your way?" She asked dryly.

"Yeah." Emma said quietly. "See you around, I guess."

"City Hall Celebratory Ball." Regina suddenly said without any explanation. 

Emma frowned "What?"

"My team is planning a celebratory ball for when they are done moving the office into Gathering Hall." Regina clarified. The actual city hall had been completely wrecked in the fire and it would take months if not years to rebuild, so the municipal services and the mayor's office were being temporarily moved into Storybrooke recently refurbished Gathering Hall.

"Oh." Emma said.

"They want you as guest of honor," Regina added. "To celebrate you... " she cleared her throat "… saving me from the fire. We're expected to attend, the two of us."

Emma was surprised Regina had agreed to put her under the spotlight like that, but she figured it made sense, in a political way. 

"Will I have to give a speech." Emma asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Regina answered.

"Okay then," Emma said softly. "Say goodnight to Henry for me. I'm sorry he's mad again. I thought he was past this." She then said and picked up her bag.

"So I hoped. Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Goodnight."

 

Henry did get to see Emma the following day after school but not for more than half an hour before a car wreck on West street interrupted their reunion. On the following weeks when Henry didn't have therapy or club activity he would hang around the station when Emma was on watch, or Emma would join him in the park as what had became their habit.

 

Henry seemed happy with that, especially since all their escapades happened with Regina's benediction. A short text, a quick phone call to say where he was, never more than that. She probably was too busy to think of joining them anyway. Emma was glad the mayor had decided to follow her advice – even if she would personally never admit to it – and trust her son a lot more. But part of her almost missed the altercations that used to ensue. Once or twice she brought Henry back a little later than agreed on purpose  to see if Regina would take the bait. She didn't. She took a deep breath and welcomed her son home. It was good to see her make such great effort to stay on her son's good side but would it kill her to say more than two words to Emma. Even if they were insults?

At least she got her answer: Regina only ever tolerated her out of necessity and now just glad to be rid of her. It wasn't as if they had been friends to begin with. And it wasn't the first time happened. So why was Emma unable to let go?

It wasn't like she was actively missing her time at Mifflin street, but more like a constant restlessness, a feeling she should always be somewhere else.

It was walking past a hardware store and seeing a discount on the perfect tool shed for Regina's backyard and having to fight the urge to walk inside and inquire.

It was flipping through the channels at home for something both Henry and Regina would enjoy before realizing she was alone and could very well marathon Cutthroat Kitchen if she pleased. None of the contestants knew how to properly chop an onion.

It was more like mourning something that never even got the chance to start. Even Ruby was aware of it and kept the teasing to the lowest, while still urging her to ask The Mayor out. Which, was never to happen. Nope. Definitely not.

All in all a good part of Emma's free time was spent trying to remember what she used to do before Henry Mills and his mother barged into her life. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on how you chose to look at it – the City Hall Celebratory Ball gave her something to focus on.

It was set on June the 21st, exactly two months after the fire. Emma had received a formal invitation a few days ago. According to Henry it was also meant to be a landmark gathering in Regina's Governor campaign.

A truly formal event.

A formal even that implied formal dress. Usually Emma didn't give much thought about her clothes but that was precisely the problem there. In a different situation she would have thrown on her most recent pair of jeans and cleanest shirt, or in a more dire case, borrowed something from Ruby. But the celebration was partly in her honor and she couldn't afford to look too scruffy or slutty. Not that there was anything wrong with the was Ruby dressed, Emma quickly amended in her head, it just didn't seem like and appropriate style here. Besides, if she was going to be under public scrutiny all night – not to mention in the company of Regina Mills – she need to feel physically comfortable _and_ mentally confident in her clothes. 

 

It was Mary Margaret who got the idea for a tux. She remembered Emma saying she'd always wanted to see if she would look good in one and figured it was as good an occasion as any (and no, she wasn't going to attend, not even for moral support, she wasn't stupid enough to walk right into the lion's den.) 

"It's not as if you don't have the money," she had insisted. "It won't hurt you to splurge a little."

Emma had never been one to _"splurge"_  as Mary Margaret had said. Something about having so little for so long that you get use to the bare minimum and never see the necessity of getting more. But sure, it was worth a shot. Mary Margaret hooked her up with her friend Ashley who had set up a her own tailor business at home after the birth of her second child. 

Fastening her cuff links for the first time, Emma felt like Cinderella. A genderbent Cinderella, or a butch Cinderella. Whatever. She felt good. And hot. Like Olivia Wilde hot. Now if only she looked half as good as her. 

On the night of the ball she did her hair in a discreet but efficient style. She had a French braid running along her hairline like a crown, across to her right side and then towards the back where it joined the rest of her hair into a single, thick, generous braid ending in natural loose curls. Just because her job and general lifestyle called for her hair to be held up in a practical bun most of the time, it didn't mean she couldn't take pride in what Mary Margaret loved to call her 'Princess Mane'.

She applied a small amount of make up and took a look in Mary Margaret's full length mirror. Instantly she felt a surge of confidence spread through her body. Hopefully the whole outfit would be enough to make people notice. Not people, she realized, Regina. With a sigh she picked up her wallet and left for the ball.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update for y'all, since I'll be travelling to Belgium tomorrow.  
> Also Emma is an Olivia Wilde fan, I'm not sorry.


	8. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to meet Regina's mother and understand some things about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. No specific trigger warning, unless Robin's presence counts as one.

Emma drove to the gathering hall by herself. While parking she pictured herself getting out of her old run down car in her attire and laughed inwardly. A true Cinderella going to the ball in an actual pumpkin.

When she walked in, Regina was already up on the stage giving a welcome speech. Of course Regina would take formal dress to a whole new level with a boat neck dress that ended right above her knees. Pretty conservative in shape, but very form fitting and a daring deep red color. Her hair for once was in a sophisticated updo. As mesmerizing as Regina was, Emma didn't have a chance to stare too long. One of Regina's PA walked up to her and pushed her up the stage right as Regina finished. "And so we welcome here tonight our guest of honor: Emma Swan, who proved the value of each and every citizen of this town by stepping in when it was necessary. Thank you Miss Swan, and thank you to all of you. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

Emma was made to stand between Regina and another official she didn't know. The crowd applauded politely and photos were taken. Once it was over Regina took a firm hold of her arm and dragged her to the little nook that served as a backstage area.

"You're late," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "The invite said _'from 8pm'_ I thought it would look dorky to be right on time."

"It did," Regina said on an annoyed tone. "For regular guests. You should have been here even earlier than that prepping for your introduction."

"Well I would have, if someone had told me about that."

"Well, you're the guest of honor, how was that not clear?" Regina said.

"It wasn't," Emma protested. "You think I'm used to that?"

Regina only answered with a sigh. She then took the time actually look at Emma who proudly pulled her shoulder back and raised her chin to display her outfit.

"I knew I could count on you to go against all gender appropriate dress codes." Regina said on a dry tone.

Emma frowned. "Come on it's 2017, don't be such an asshole. Besides I look good in this tux and you know it," she answered with a smug smile.

"You look good in this tux," Henry chimed in happily as he joined them.

"It's good to see you, kid," Emma said ruffling his hair. "And don't you look like the perfect gentleman?" she said motioning to the dark grey suit and the red tie that complemented his mother's dress.

"Not for long, if you keep ruining his hair," Regina commented coldly.

Emma smirked. "It's always so pleasant to hang out with you, Madam Mayor," she said as Henry blindly smoothed his hair back in place.

 

Once the tension of Emma's arrival had passed, Regina started to warm up a little and let Emma stay with her and Henry. While Emma barely knew anyone there Regina spent a great part of the evening greeting people, shaking hands and introducing Henry and sometimes Emma. Emma was a bit jealous of her natural ability to socialize at first, until she realized that all Regina's interactions remained impersonal and consisted mainly of shallow small talk.

"All these people don't seem to know you very well," she commented to Regina once they were alone for a few minutes. "I thought we would see some of your friends here," she answered to Regina's raised eyebrow.

"As you will have noticed Miss Swan, I don't really have many close friends," Regina answered.

It was true. No one really bothered to check on Regina the whole time she was on house arrest. Except Kathryn, once or twice, but she never really stayed longer than a few minutes.

"Surely there must still be people from college, right?" Emma insisted.

"I took Poli Science and went to Law school, Miss Swan," Regina answered. "People like us don't make friends. We get a network, acquaintances, supporters if we're lucky. But friendship is considered a fault. Giving into friendship makes you easier to corrupt."

"What about your High School friends. You grew up here didn't you? Mary Margaret mentioned it." Emma saw Regina's face change, but she pushed it nonetheless. "Whatever happened between you two anyway? She said you were friend when you were kids."

"In a way. Then she betrayed me in the most hurtful fashion."

Emma was taken aback. It wasn't like her friend to hurt people. "What? What happened?" she asked.

"She told a secret that wasn't hers to tell. And because of that I lost something important."

"Maybe she didn't do it on purpose," she offered.

"Yeah, because Mary Margaret Blanchard is a good, pure person, right?" Regina answered. "Is that what she told you? That she never did anything wrong? She likes to think that her actions don't have consequences, but the truth is she doesn't have any sense of how her behavior affects others. Don't let her fool you."

"I can't believe that." Mary Margaret would never --"

"Ah I see it's too late then. Well don't come crying when she ruins your life with her carelessness."

They were both saved from what was surely going to be another fight by Regina's PA walking up to them again.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mills, but it looks like the people are getting a little restless, they want to hear more of the Savior, we think it would be a good idea for Miss Swan to give a small speech.

A savior, really? And wait, hadn't Regina said she wouldn't need to speak in public. "What?" Emma asked.

"Emily is right," Regina said agreeing with her PA. "The original plan was to have you part of the opening presentation but then you decided to set everyone's schedule awry by being late.”

"For the last time I didn't kn--" Emma didn't have the chance to finish as she was pulled one more time up on the stage before Storybrooke's finest society.

"Huh. Hi," she said awkwardly. "I'm Emma Swan. So huh, thank you for having me tonight. I'm erm, well, happy to be here because that means no one got seriously hurt so... Anyway Regina, I mean Mayor Mills is a... well  she's cool so ~~h~~ um, it would have been a shame to lose her. Which we didn't. And that's why we're here so everything turned out alright in the end I guess." From the corner or her eyes she saw Henry facepalm and Regina cringe at her terrible attempt at a speech.

"Anyway even though what I did seemed like the right thing to do at the time it was a pretty dumb move – not that I regret doing it because, well, you know, otherwise Regina, I mean Mayor Mills would have been hurt or dead and that would have been, well, bad," she rambled. "What I want to say is that I was off duty at the time and went in without protection and this is not something I recommend. Luckily the both of us got out safely but it was still pretty dangerous and my boss definitely bit my head off for that. So huh, don't do it at home, kids," she finished lamely.

" _'Don't do it at home, kids'_?" Regina commented when she caught her offstage. "What are you? Ten?"

Henry snickered.

"I'm sorry," Emma said defensively. "You cornered me. I wasn't prepared to speak in public."

Regina scoffed. "Idiot. Any politician knows to come prepared to an event such as this."

"But I'm not --" Emma protested weakly.

"Ah there she is." An older woman interrupted her by cutting in right in front of Regina. "My Darling, what a delightful evening you've put together," she said placing both hands on Regina's cheeks.

"Hello, mother," Regina said quietly.

"Hello, Mrs Mills." Henry said more politely than Emma had ever heard him speak.

The woman glanced quickly at him before turning back to Regina. She took a step back, placed her hands on Regina's shoulders, let them slide down to her arms and examined her from head to toe. "I see you've been following the recommendations I sent you from my nutritionist too. Good girl."

Emma frowned. For all the time she had spent at Regina she hadn't noticed her following any particular diet. Maybe it was a recent thing. Not that she needed it anyway. She saw Henry looking at Regina and getting her silent approval before discreetly backing away from the group. The woman didn't even bat an eyelid. Emma coughed slightly to indicate her presence.

"Mother this is Emma Swan, you've probably just seen her on stage," Regina said awkwardly. "Miss Swan, this is my mother, Cora Mills."

"You are the firefighter who got my daughter out of the City Hall," she said looking her up and down much like she had just done to Regina. "I wasn't really paying attention to the stage," she said dismissively. "I guess I should thank you for what you did," she said with a cold smile that showed all her teeth. Now Emma knew where Regina got hers from.

"Actually I'm a paramed--" Emma started.

But Cora interrupted her again. "At least you're easy on the eye despite your taste for improper outfits," she said with a slight hum. Emma was speechless. Regina commenting on her appearance was all part of their usual banter, a stranger judging her like that was not alright. Regina's mother or not.

Cora turned her attention back onto her daughter. "I thought you knew to watch what kind of people you associate with," she said to Regina in a hiss. "It's bad enough that you inherited you father's..." she gestures to Regina's face "... unfortunate features, we don't need to risk the public thinking you entertain unnatural dalliances. You know better than that my dear."

Regina hung her head in shame while Emma stared at the only woman with wide eyes. "Don't set us back now. Mr Glass and I were just discussing how much your popularity had soared right after the incident. Just as we planned."

Emma shot Regina a questioning glance but The Mayor carefully avoided meeting her eyes. "Yes, mother," she said in answer to Cora.

"Play your cards wisely. This is a very important night," Cora continued. "The Spencers are here, as well as the Golds, and even the Locksleys."

"I know, Mother. I--" Regina started.

"Speaking of, remember what we talked about?" Cora asked with a pointed look. Without waiting for an answer she turned around and sharply called to someone in a group nearby. "Robin, dear child. Come over here, will you? My daughter wants to talk with you."

 

Emma watched the man in question walk to Regina with an obscene amount of male confidence and a douchy smile on his face. His hair was some kind of blondish light brown color that Emma could only ever describe as 'bland' and his general appearance gave out some kind of scruffy vibe. Even with a clean pressed suit and a neatly shaved chin he seemed physically unable to look like he hadn't come straight from the woods. Maybe it was the mustache. Definitely the mustache, Emma thought, straight out of a 1970s porn movie. Who on earth still wore a mustache in 2017? Ironical or not.

For a moment Regina looked frozen then she regained her usual composure. "Robin," she said with a smile that, Emma noticed, didn't quite reach her eyes. "Nice to see you here." She held out her hand.

"M'lady," he said in what he probably thought was a charming tone before bending over slightly and holding Regina's hand to his lips to kiss. "A pleasure to see you again."

What was he even hoping to achieve with that move, Emma wondered. Even she had more game than that. At fourteen.

"A shame we haven't had the occasion to talk earlier."

"Indeed," Regina answered.

"Well, I'll leave you two young people alone," Cora Mills declared in a terrible high pitched voice. She then gave Regina a stern look that Robin couldn't see and walked away.

Emma couldn't help but butt in.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan. I saved Regina's life," she said extending her hand to the intruder and ignoring Regina's 'not now Miss Swan' look.

"Robin Locksley," the man answered. "Regina and I are good friends," he said shaking Emma's hand firmly.

Emma held his eyes with a cocky smile and kept his hand in her grip a little harder and longer than was socially required.

Regina's voice broke their power play. "Miss Swan, would you mind doing me a favor and check on my son?" she asked. Emma squinted at her.

"Ha, young Harry," Robin said unaware of the silent interaction taking place. "I haven't seen him in a while. I take it he's still into soccer, isn't he? My father recently acquired Storybrooke's Little League club. I could put in a word for him," he said.

'What the hell?' Emma mouthed to Regina and Regina answered her with an almost pleading tilt of her head in towards where Henry had disappeared earlier.

Emma took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Alright, I'll go look for _Henry_ , see that he hasn't got into any trouble."

Regina did not interact with Emma for the rest of the night. Emma saw here from a distance chatting with the Locksley boy under the satisfied gaze of her mother. Repulsing. Every time Emma's eyes caught hers she found a way to disappear further among the crowd.  An impressive skill, really, for the venue hall wasn't all that big. So much for being the guest of honor, Emma thought. At least she had unlimited access to the finger food buffet. And judging by the looks she was getting to the waitress too, if she wanted. But despite how tempting that was she really needed to have another conversation with Regina. So she took a seat at the bar and patiently waited for The Mayor to leave and the party to die down so she could drive straight to Mifflin Street.

 

"What the hell Regina?" Emma asked as Regina opened the door in a night robe that looked so much more comfortable than her evening dress.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked coldly.

"Care to explain what this was all about?" Emma asked stepping into the lobby without waiting for Regina to invite her in.

"Please, Miss Swan. Make yourself at home. Not like I could do anything to stop you," Regina said walking into the living room with Emma on her heels. "My son's in bed, so I'm just going to ask you to keep your voice down. If you ever can manage that."

Emma ignored all of Regina's comments and cut straight to the point. "First you make me go up that stage unprepared. Then your mother basically says that the City Hall fire was staged? Then she hooks you up with a random fuckboy. And who the hell is Mr Glass even?"

Regina averted her eyes. "He's the chief editor of the Storybrooke Mirror," she said quietly, as if that explained anything. "And one of my campaign advisers."

"So they lied to the people, destroyed a public building and put you in danger for publicity? Did you know about all that?" Emma insisted.

After a moment Regina nodded silently.

Emma exploded.

"This is crazy! You could have died. You would have died if I hadn't been there."

"My mother only wants what's best for me." Regina said.

"By killing you?" Emma was shocked.

"It was a miscalculation. I wasn't supposed to fall and twist my ankle," Regina whispered forcefully, indicating for Emma lower her voice too.

"Wait, you made plans with me beforehand. You let me come into the building unequipped. _I_  could have died! What the hell are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Regina protested. "I didn't know it was going to happen. My mother told me afterward that it had been a set up."

Emma was at loss as to what to say.

"Please don't tell anyone." Regina practically begged, as if the night couldn't get any weirder. "No one must know. I can't lose this election. It is too important for everyone."

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. "You people are insane," she said after a while. "Fine. I just don't want anything to do with this anyway."

"Thanks." Regina breathed and sat down on the sofa with an exhausted sigh.

Emma nodded.

After a moment of silence and Regina not looking at her, she started fidgeting with her hands.

"So, your mother huh. She's – she's a piece of work isn't she?"

"Understatement of the year, Miss Swan."

"Henry and her don't seem very close."

"She never really... approved of me adopting. To this day she's still operating under the idea that I will give her a legitimate, as in 'natural', grandchild."

"But you already have a son."

"Yes, only she doesn't really think that. Henry and her are pretty similar in that way."

"Hey don't say that, please."

Regina shrugged as if it was no big deal. "The problem is the older I get the crankier she gets and the harder she pushes."

"Hence the thing with the Robin dude? Because no offense but he's clearly a tool."

"Robin is the heir of an important fortune and the Locksley family has always supported our party politically. And vice versa."

"But do you even like him?"

Regina looked away in silence. Emma understood what it meant.

"Then make a political alliance. Why push you towards a guy you can barely stand?"

"In my life I have made a few regrettable choices in romantic partners. My mother is only looking out for me."

"What about your father?" Emma asked. "Does he agree with all that?"

"He died a long time ago. Shortly before I was approved for adoption."

"Sorry," Emma said.

"He never got to meet Henry. I named him after him. He was the original Henry Mills.

Emma gave her a sympathetic look. None of it answered her question but she let it drop. "I don't understand," she said quietly after a while.

"What?"

"You're the strongest-willed and most stubborn person I've ever met and yet your mother controls your whole life. She tells you what to do, who to date, what to eat; even though she barely acknowledges you or your son. Do you even want to become governor? Why do you let her push you around? I know it's not the life you want --"

"You don't know anything, Miss Swan," Regina interrupted defensively.

"Oh I know. I know enough to know you're miserable. What I don't understand is why. How did it get like that?"

Regina pondered Emma words for a moment.

"It's worse if you try to go against her will, so I learned to let her have her way," she finally answered keeping her eyes on the floor. "That's how I survived," she added, sounding defeated.

Emma moved a little closer to Regina. "But maybe life is about more than just surviving," she said.

Regina gave a sad chuckle. "You sound like a badly written TV show," she said.

"Don't we deserve better than that?" Emma insisted.

Regina finally raised her head to look Emma in the eyes and hesitantly whispered, "Maybe we do."

At that Emma covered the last inches that separated them and caught her lips in an honest kiss.

 


	9. The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina reacts to Emma's kiss, maybe not in the way Emma had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Homophobic speech

“What do you think you're doing?” Regina harshly said, pushing Emma away from her.

Emma recoiled and looked at her in surprise. “Sorry,” she started, reaching for her in what she meant to be a soothing gesture.

“Don't –” Regina stopped her, taking one step back herself.

Emma let her arms drop in defeat. She sighed. “I just thought –

“You thought wrong.” Regina said coldly.

“I know. I'm sorry. I assumed...” Emma bit her lip.

“And I assumed that despite you lack of education you were at least normal. I can't believe I ever let you in my home.” Regina said.

“Wow,” Emma frowned. She was disappointed by Regina's initial reaction, that was for sure, but she never expected such violent backlash. “Over reacting much?” she said. “Look I like you – that's not a secret anymore – and you don't like me. It's fine, it's not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it is.” Regina said. “This is disgusting, you're disgusting.”

“O – kay...” Emma muttered.”

“It's not a matter of whether I like you or not. It doesn't matter what I may or may not feel for you. All of this is wrong.” Regina insisted, clearly angry now.

Emma squinted at her. “So... you mean you might have feelings?” she tried in an attempt to find some hope.

“No,” Regina said. “Never. You're going to Hell, Miss Swan and I'm not letting you take me with you.”

Emma straightened her back and held her gaze. “I'm sorry I assumed you were a good person,” she said and turned around to leave.

 

 

When Emma got home Mary Margaret was still up reading, comfortably settled in her armchair with a blanket and a cup of tea.

“Hey Emma,” she called. “How was the party?”

Emma dropped her keys on the door stand and flopped face down on the couch opposite Mary Margaret.

“You were right,” she said half into her pillow, half to her flat mate.

“I was?” Mary Margaret said casually. “What about?”

Emma groaned and sat up. “Regina Mills,” she said. “She's a terrible person.”

To her credit Mary Margaret didn't gloat or even smirked. Instead she put her book down and reached for Emma. “Oh Honey, what happened?” she asked sympathetically.

Emma shook her head. “I took a gamble and it backfired,” she said.

Mary Margaret gave and encouraging hum and waited for her to go on.

“I kissed her,” Emma finally admitted.

“Oh,” Mary Margaret sat back in her chair. “And she rejected you?”

Emma gave a sad smile. “Rejected is not strong enough of a word. She called me disgusting and said I was going to hell.”

“That's harsh,” Mary Margaret gasped.

“I mean, I knew she was probably straight, not to mention way out of my league. But did she really have to go that hard?” Emma complained. “I know we don't agree of everything, but I thought she was at least a decent human being.”

Mary Margaret shrugged. “Maybe she was just taken by surprise and didn't really meant it.”

Emma chuckled. “Since when are you defending her?” she asked. “No,” she added sourly. “She truly believed what she said.” Emma cupped her hands in front of her face and sighed. “And to think I was beginning to think there was something between us. I can't believe I read her so wrong.”

Mary Margaret took a sip from her mug. “That's so weird,” she commented after a while.

“Weird?” Emma echoed with a frown. “Not exactly the word I would have used but okay.”

“I mean yes, weird, considering –”Marry Margaret started before abruptly stopping herself.

“What?” Emma asked curious.

“I shouldn't – I shouldn't tell you that,” Mary Margaret stuttered, shaking her head.

“Considering what?” Emma insisted.

Mary Margaret sighed. “Alright,” she said. “When I was twelve, right before Regina stopped talking to me, I remember she was dating another girl.”

Emma shook her head. “Impossible.”

“It's true. Her name was Mal, she was kind of a freak which is probably why Regina wanted to keep it a secret. I saw them kiss once behind the stables. Then Regina saw me and got angry and made me swear not to tell anyone.”

Emma pondered this information for a while then gave a mirthless laugh. “Then she's a hypocrite in addition to a bigot,” she said. “And it doesn't even surprise me.”

The next morning Emma wished she had actually been drinking. A hangover would have kept her mind from going back again and again to the last half hour of her night. Was it always going to be like that with Regina? One step forward two steps back? Was there even going to be any more steps to take? And did she even want to? All she could hope was that Henry would be alright. The boy had really grown attached to her and is she was honest with herself so had she. She was kind of afraid of how he would take it when his mother barred him from hanging out with her completely.

 

 

The answer to her questions came a few days later as she was having a break in the back of her truck after having dropped a patient at the hospital. August had just gone to get them drinks and Emma was preparing for a nap on the cot when there was a knock on the back door. Emma jumped up.

“Emma,” a child's voice called. “You in there?”

“Henry?” she said as she opened cracked the door open. “What are you doing in here? Are you allowed to be here? Does you mom even know you're here?”

“Please,” Henry said calmly. “When has that ever stopped me before?” He smiled smugly. “Archie's office is right across the street, I saw you and decided to say hi,” he explained.

Before Emma could say anything Henry started snooping around the ambulance.

“This is so cool,” he said. “Hey, what's that for?” he asked holding up an oximeter and trying to put his finger in it.

“Careful with that,” Emma said. “It's pretty expensive.”

“Oh, what does it do?”

Emma took the device from his hand and carefully put it back where it was supposed to be. “It tells me how much oxygen there is in your blood.”

“Cool,” he said then took a look around. “Is that the truck you took me in the first time? I remember that weird stain,” he said pointing to a discolored patch in the shape of a duck on the ceiling.

“Very observant,” Emma said. “Yes it's that one. We always ride in the same rig, that way we know where everything is.”

“Did anyone every die in here?” Henry then asked randomly.

“Huh... not that I know of, thankfully. “Emma said. “Though we had to amputate Mr. Milowski's hand last week,” she added at Henry's disappointed look.

“Did it bleed a lot?” he asked excitedly, looking for blood stains?”

“Waaaay more that you could imagine,” Emma said comically. “But we clean up between every patient and bleach it all up every night. You won't find any trace, sorry kid.”

Having accepted that he wouldn't find anything to feed his gory fascination, Henry sat down next to Emma.

“Yesterday was Tuesday,” he said quietly.

“Yes?” Emma asked.

“We always go and feed the swans on Tuesday. Why didn't you pick me from school?” Henry asked.

“Oh...” Emma trailed off.

“Yeah, I waited, then mom came and I spent the rest of the evening doing extra homework.”

“I...” Emma hesitated. “I didn't think I would be allowed to. I thought your mom would have forbidden it.”

“Why?” Henry asked seriously. Emma bit her lip. “Something happened at the ball, didn't it?” Henry said.

“It's complicated, kid.” Emma answered.

“Of course,” Henry sighed. “It's always complicated. That's what you always say. That's what adults always say when they don't want to explain. I'm young but I'm not stupid,” he exclaimed.

“Did your mom... Did your mom tell you something? About me?” Emma asked tentatively.

“No,” Henry shook his head. “And that's why I'm asking you. One moment she was fine and the next days she was just like before.”

“Before?”

“She won't talk to me. And when she does it's to criticize what I do. I thought she was better but now she's gone back to being evil.”

“I don't know what to tell you, kid.” Emma said.

“Tell me what happened after the ball and find a way to fix her.”

“Your mother and I found out that we have different opinions on a certain subject.” Emma offered as an explanation.

Henry looked at her confused. “That's it?” he asked when he saw she wasn't going to say more. “Just because you disagree on something you stop being friends?” he asked.

“I don't think you mother and I were ever friends to being with.” Emma said tiredly. She had thought for a while that this is why they were heading to, until she was proven wrong. “Remember how she couldn't stand me at first? I was only because of you that she tolerated me.

“That's not true. I think you are her only friend.”

“If only kid, if only,” Emma said wistful.

“So are you gonna do something?” Henry asked.

“Can't we drop it for now?” Emma asked. “I still haven't figured out what happened myself either.”

Henry gave her a dark look and clenched his fists. “If you're not gonna make any effort,” he accused. “Then you're just like her,” he said before taking off in anger.

“Wow, hey boy, careful!” August exclaimed as Henry ran past him, almost making him drop the drinks he was carrying.

Henry ignored him and disappeared before Emma had a chance to call after him.

“Wasn't that the mayor's kid?” August asked handing Emma her hot cocoa. “Do I want to know?” he asked cautiously as he saw Emma's distraught look.

Emma puffed her cheeks then exhaled and scrunched up her nose. “No. I don't think you do,” she answered.

 

 

After her surprise run-in with Henry, it was a few days before Emma heard from the Mills again. She got a call from the mayor's phone and almost didn't answer. She changed her mind at the last minute, catching the caller right before it went to voicemail.

“Regina?” she asked, unsure how to start the conversation.

“No, Emma. It's Henry.”

“Henry, hey,” Emma answered on the most cheerful tone she could manage. “Does your mom know you're on her phone?”

“No she doesn't. Not like she cares,” Henry answered. “Emma whatever you did you to fix it. This is terrible,” he whined.

“What happened, kid?” Emma frowned.

“Last night she went out with that stupid, stupid Robin guy,” Henry said angrily.

At that Emma had to chuckle. “You really don't like him either,” she said.

“No,” Henry exclaimed. “He's an ass.”

Emma smiled a little, not even bothering to correct his language. Not as if it was her problem.

Henry went on. “And when I suggested I called you to babysit she started yelling and told me to never talk about you again.”

Emma cringed. “Did she say why?”

“No,” Henry chocked. “I told you she's not talking to me. Only yelling and saying you're a bad person and I must stay away from you.”

“I'm so sorry, kid.” Emma said. “I don't think there is anything I can do.”

“Yes there is.”

“Kid...”

“Please?”

“Okay,” Emma sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

“Come to the house tonight, I know she doesn't have anything planned. Then talk to her.”

“I don't think it's gonna –“

“If it doesn't work we'll figure something else. It'll be like a secret mission. We need a code name,” Henry started rambling.

“ _What about operation Make-Regina-Mills-a-decent-person-again-if-she-ever-was-one-in-the-first-place?”_ Emma thought while secretly glad that despite all this he remained and over-imaginative young boy with a taste for being extra.

“We should call it Operation Cobra,” he said.

“That has nothing to do with it,” Emma smiled.

“Really, Emma?” he said on such an exasperated tone Emma could hear him rolling his eyes over the phone. “That the exact point of a secret codename.”

“Right...”

“I gotta go, mom's here. Please come tonight,” he said quickly before hanging up.

 

 

It took a few hours for Emma to work up the nerves to drive up to The Mayor's house. _For Henry_ she kept telling herself. The boy didn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire of what was happening between her and Regina. Whatever it was.

When she got to Mifflin Street the Merc was in the driveway a she could see light coming from Regina's office window. She was home and probably working one some paperwork, or maybe her campaign. Just like Henry had said.

She hurried up to the front door and knocked. Of course no one came, Regina probably knew it was her and was doing her best to ignore her. As if that had ever stopped her before. She knocked again, louder this time. The window pane vibrated against her fist and she could hear its metallic sound echoing inside though Regina's wide and empty lobby.

“Regina,” she called squashing her forehead against the window to try and have a look inside. “Regina please open the door, I know you’re here.” Emma saw a shadow move inside the lobby but the door remained closed. “Regina you know I’m not gonna go away until you open,” she shouted.

“I'm calling the police,” Regina’s muffled voice shouted back.

Emma laughed a little. “You’re bluffing, you don’t want me to make a scene,” Emma answered, banging on the door even harder than before to get her point across.

And just as Emma hoped Regina opened the door a crack, keeping the chain on.

“What part of “stay away from me” do you not understand?” she said.

This was all too familiar to Emma. “We need to talk,” she said.

“I don’t want to. Go away,” Regina answered, moving to close the door.

Emma quickly reacted by squeezing her foot in the opening. Regina looked unimpressed.

"Emma Swan I swear I will break this foot,” she said.

“No you won't.” Emma challenged.

Regina gritted her teeth. Emma held her gaze until Regina relented and dropped her shoulders with a sigh. “Fine. But you need to find another hobby.”

Emma stepped back a little so Regina could slip off the chain.

“What do you want?” Regina asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Henry.” Emma said urgently.

Regina blinked in surprise. “What about my son? I swear if you –” she started.

“Henry asked me to come,” Emma interrupted. “I didn't really want to myself. But he thinks we need to resolve what is between us.”

“There is _nothing_ between us,” Regina spat.

Emma flinched. “Look, you liked me just fine before –”

“I wouldn't say _like_ ,” Regina corrected.

“Fine, you _tolerated_ me just fine before. I'm still the same person, nothing changed.”

“Well obviously I didn't know all of what that person was, what they really were. What else have you been hiding, Miss Swan? Do you have a drug addiction in addition to deviant tendencies.”

Emma wanted to scream shake the other woman until she saw how crazy she sounded. But she had a feeling it wasn’t a good strategy.

“You're talking like you were the only one who was disappointed here,” she complained. “There is nothing more, I promise you know all there is to know about me,” she added, hoping it didn't come out as desperate as it sounded in her head. She was still reluctant to allow Regina to get the upper hand in any of their argument.

“What do you want from me?” Regina asked unimpressed.

“Don't shut me out,” Emma answered. “At least not completely. And don't take any of it on your kid, please.”

“But how can I be around you knowing you have those... urges? Feelings?” Regina said.

“Just because I'm attracted to you doesn't mean I'm gonna jump you,” Emma said. “I'm not an entitled fuckboy, I can respect your boundaries, and I will. It's just," she took a deep breath. "I thought we were doing good as friends – damn that kid for putting things in her head. “And I don't want to lose that."

Regina looked taken aback. "You thought we were friends?" She asked, surprised.

Emma shrugged. "Well, yes. I hoped so.”

Regina was silent for a while then she sighed. "I'm going to need a little time.”

“Of course,” Emma said.

“That doesn’t mean I will support your lifestyle.”

Emma nodded. One step at a time. “I’m not asking you to support it.”

“We won’t talk about it ever again.”

 Emma cringed. “I can’t guarantee you that a hundred percent, but I will try to behave.”

“And you will never mention it in front of Henry.”

“Regina…”

“Either that or I can run you out of this town and you know I can.”

It was Emma’s turn to sigh. She knew Regina’s conditions were more than unfair, but it was better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... don't hate me...?


	10. Girls' night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma introduces Regina to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments I have been getting for this story are insane. I never thought I would get so many reactions. So here's a new chapter. This one is a bit of a filler, but it sets a few things in motion. As you might guess if you're in the supergirl fandom (or just follow it loosely from tumblr like I do) this was written during SDCC.  
> No particular TW to mention. I hope you enjoy it.

"Let me get this straight. You want to bring a close-minded homophobic stuck up bitch – who our paychecks technically depend on – to a girl night's out full of queer ladies. Sure, Emma, what could go wrong?" Ruby said. "Have you lost your mind?"

 

Okay, it did sound like a terrible idea. But to be honest it was the only one Emma had. Ever since their big fall out a few weeks before Regina and her had been working towards a tentative friendship.

For Henry's sake of course.

To the kid's credit Operation Cobra could be considered a success. He was actually pretty good at accidentally getting stranded in town so Emma had to drive him home, and come on mom we can at least get her a drink for her trouble, or getting Regina to take him to Granny at the same time Emma was there, wow what a coincidence. Pretty soon Emma was spending more and more time at the Mills than she was at her own place. And yes, she had been right, that new tool shed was perfect. However Regina and her were still far from the easy familiarity they had developed during her recovery. Their interactions remained tainted with the specter of the Ball Night Debacle (™).

Oh they both did their best to ignore it. They never once mentioned Emma's sexuality again or anyone else's for that matter. Just as Regina had explicitly requested. But tiptoeing around the subject was exhausting. The worst part being having to hold back on the innuendos, especially since Regina made it so easy sometimes. Really how clueless do straight goggles make one person?

Emma had made her peace with the fact that all the hateful things Regina had said on that night were the product of an extra conservative education. After all she had met her mother. But she refused to believe that, intelligent as she was, she would remain trapped in that mindset if given a chance to expand her horizon.

Hence the idea of a girl's night out with Ruby and the gang. It would be a welcome change of environment and maybe give them a chance to acknowledge the rainbow colored elephant in the room so they could finally move past it.

By a happy work of fate Henry happened to have a sleepover at a friend's that night, which was a very surprising accomplishment in itself and proof that his social skills were improving. Now if only Regina's could too.

 

  
"Just give her a chance." Emma told Ruby. You're the one who suggested we invited her in the first place."

"Yeah that was before I knew she was such a bitch. Do you suddenly suffer from surprise amnesia? Emma, we've spent the last three weeks picking you up after she blew you off in the nastiest way --" Ruby said.

"I queerbaited myself, okay." Emma cut her off, knowing full well where this was going. It's not as if she spent months actively flirting with me and suddenly burst into a song about how we're never gonna be together. This one is on me, not her."

"Well it kind of was..." Ruby muttered to herself.

"Sorry?" 

"Nothing. If you queerbaited yourself so did we all. All I'm saying is that this sounds like the most reckless idea you've ever had. And you once walked headfirst into a burning building."

"I just want her to meet some of my friends. If that can make her change her mind on a few other things then all the better."

"Your faith in that woman is astonishing..."

"People change, Ruby. She won't if we don't show her she can."

"I just don't share your optimism."

"I told you about her, it's complicated."

"It's always complicated with her," Ruby said then paused. "Wait, you're not secretly hoping she's a closet case and hanging out with us will make her do a mental 180, are you?" she asked. 

"No..." Emma answered weakly. "... Maybe?"

"Give it up Emma. You said it yourself she doesn't want to change. Let it go. Come to the Rabbit Hole tonight and get you a sweet girl to take you mind off her."

Emma shook her head no. "I can't tonight I promised Henry I'd help with his art project for school.”

"Seriously? You're still doing this?"

"We're doing a pastiche of Cezanne. Regina has the cultural background and I'm here to help with the artistic sensibility."

Ruby blinked and looked at her in disbelief.

"It's really fun," Emma explained. "I've learned a lot."

"I can see that," Ruby shrugged. "There's nothing we can do to help, is there?"

"Just be nice to her on Saturday night, okay?"

Ruby sighed. "Okay."

All that was left now was to convince Regina to come along. 

 

"Absolutely not," Regina said in answer to Emma's offer. Yes, Ruby and her would get along just fine.

"You want me to come with you to a gay bar? And you thought I would be okay with that?"

"It's not a gay bar," Emma protested. "Just a regular one. Good old Rabbit Hole, voted least likely to catch fire three years in a row. And yes Granny's was on the list. It's just a regular night out in the least shady place in town, Madam Mayor, with a bunch of my friends."

"Who happen to be homosexuals," Regina added.

Emma sighed, at least Regina hadn't used the term deviant. Progress. "Who are all queer, yes. Not as if it was written on their foreheads, come on." Emma said.

"Regardless. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this."

"Look, worst case scenario we have a mediocre time and you get to come home early and watch Elementary. Beats spending the whole night stressing over whether you kid has gone and fallen in with a gang."

"Henry would never --" Regina protested. 

"I know. It was a joke."

"What if someone recognize me? What if there are journalists? I can't be seen in such a lowly setting."

"Gee you're right." Emma said as if she had had sudden epiphany. "God forbid anyone ever sees you as a human being enjoying her night out," she said then stopped to think about her own words. "Hey, here's an idea: think of it as a PR move or whatever you'll call it. Show yourself mingling with the masses, getting to know the little people, whatever you call us."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous, Miss Swan."

"Am I? Just because we don't live in fancy houses doesn't mean we don't register to vote."

Regina stopped and actually looked like she was considering it. "You're not gonna drop this?" she asked.

"Nope."

"And you'll keep pestering me until I give in."

"Yes." Emma said smugly.

"Fine. I don't know if it is Henry who spends too much time with you or you with him."

"Pick you up at eight."

 

On Saturday night Henry Mills was sent off with a backpack filled to the brim with clothes and other necessities ("Really, Kid, the last five issues of Justice League and the Half Blood Prince _and_ your 3DS?"). A fashion crisis was avoided ("No, Regina you can't wear a cocktail dress at the Rabbit Hole. Yes it looks good but just put on jeans and a blouse, trust me you'll be more comfy. Yes dress pants are fine. No I'm not laughing at you."). And finally the bug was parked a block away from the Rabbit Hole.  
  
Classic rock was playing and the bar already smelled like sweat and spilled beer on wooden floor. It felt like home to Emma. The wobbly tables in the back had witnessed both her wildest nights and worst breakdowns. 

" _This_ is the least shady place in town?" Regina commented. 

Emma made a face. She should have figured it was probably not to Regina's taste.

"You tell me. Aren't you technically at the head of the Public Health Inspection services?" 

Before Regina could answer Emma spotted her friends at the back of the bar. 

"Come on," she said, nudging her forward. As Regina moved Emma realized that she had unconsciously put her hand on her back, right about her butt and quickly took it off even if Regina didn't seem to have noticed it.  
  
They made their way to three young women around Emma's age. Ruby was talking animatedly with Merida, a large Scottish woman with loud curly red hair and a heavy accent. Their friend Mulan, a smaller Chinese woman was listening to them quietly. Emma greeted the three women and pull out a stool for her and one for Regina.  
  
Regina sat down at the far edge of the table ready to bolt, knees together and back straighter than Emma had ever seen her with before, and Regina always had impeccable posture.

"Relax," Emma said leaning close to her ear. "They're not gonna bite."

Regina shot her a dark look. "I am relaxed," she said forcefully.

"Right..." Emma said with a nod. "So, guys," she addressed the other members of her party. "This is Regina, Regina Mills, huh... Mayor Mills," Emma said scratching the back of her head. 

She had spent so much time talking about Regina with her friends but never really thought about how they would interact with her face to face. Thankfully Ruby saved her further embarrassment by extending her hand to Regina. 

"Hi, I'm Ruby. I work with Emma. Nice to finally meet the person who writes the checks," she said.

Regina nodded and shook the offered hand. "Technically I don't..." she trailed off.

"I know I know," Ruby smiled. "Diana from accounting is a wonderful woman in every way," she started with a smirk. Emma elbowed her in the ribs. So much for saving her from embarrassment. "Nice to meet you, Regina," Ruby finally said with emphasis on her name.

The two other women followed Ruby's example and politely introduced themselves to the Mayor. 

"Met the lass at archery camp last year of high school." Merida said pointing to Mulan. "Then she met Ruby at an inter department competition."

"Inter-department?" Regina asked.

"Police officer." Mulan said curtly.

"I see." Regina said.

"Every year there's a competition between the Police Department, the Fire Squad and the EMTs. We only started winning when Emma joined us." Ruby said, high-fiving Emma in the process. "But you should know, you attended the last one."

"I'm not really into sports," Regina said. She almost looked sorry for forgetting about it.

"I'll go get drinks," Emma then said. "What do you want?" she asked Regina.

"Get me whatever passed as red wine here," she said.

Ruby grimaced. "I wouldn't have that if I were you, the only kind of wine they serve here will tear a hole right through your stomach," she turned to Merida. "Remember that time Ash had it."

Merida laughed "Oh my god yes. Poor girl, bless her soul."

Emma noticed Regina tensing up, probably imperceptibly to an untrained. It tended to happen when she didn't have the hand on every single aspect of a situation.

"I'm not drinking beer" she said pointing at the three women's choice of drinks. Her eyes darted around looking for a drink list.

"They stock a decent apple cider," Emma supplied for her. "Not as good as your, but it's sweet, maybe you can have that."

"You make your own apple cider?" Merida asked in surprise.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her. "Yes," she said defensively. "I have an apple tree that I tend to myself. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Merida exclaimed. "Me ma used to have an orchard back in Nairn. Me and my brothers helped her pick apples to make spirit every year.”  
Emma finally relaxed when she saw that Regina was actually engaging in conversation with her friends and went to get their drinks.

 

A few minutes later Ruby's girlfriend made her way to the group.

"Ah there she is. The prettiest woman in all the land." Ruby said getting up to catch the woman in her arms and welcome her with a long kiss.

"My lady," she said, offering her own seat to her.

"My lord," Belle answered playfully. Grabbing Ruby's lapel to pull her into another kiss.

"It's okay if you feel uncomfortable," Emma stage whispered to Regina. "They make me wanna puke too."

She made a gagging gesture at which Regina actually smiled.

Belle disentangled herself from Ruby just enough to sit down and let her grab another stool from a nearby table. She then leaned back against Ruby before linking their hands together across her belly.

"Hello, guys," she said, "Good Evening, Madam Mayor," she told Regina. "It's nice to have you here. I hope my friends haven't been too much trouble tonight."

"Good evening, Belle," Regina answered politely. "I would be lying if I said I'm not glad to finally see another civilized person here," she said with a smile.

Emma snorted and swallowed her mouthful of beer. "Wait," she said putting her bottle down. "You two know each other?" she asked.

"Well sure," Belle said. "The library is a direct department of the Mayor's office."

"And my son is an avid reader as you must surely know." Regina added.

"Henry is one of my favorite young readers too." Belle said. "How far is he in the Percy Jackson series now? He must not be far from the end now, I recall."

Regina smiled proudly. "He finished the third book of Heroes of Olympus last week. He should soon come over to stock up for the summer," she said. "I didn't know you were..." she trailed off motioning to her and Ruby.

"Taken?" Ruby supplied tightening her hold around her girlfriend's waist and pecking her cheek. 

Belle giggled. She turned around and placed a hand on Ruby's cheek. "Happy." she stated before kissing her.

Emma who had watched that surreal scene unfold silently groaned again. "Seriously guys, we get it you're together. Cut it out."

Ruby pulled away from Belle to look at Emma with one raised eyebrow. "Shut up Emma." she said. "You're just be ~~e~~ ing jealous. Merida's been single for longer than you have and you don't hear her complaining."

"Actually..." came said girl's voice from the other side of the table.

"Who's in for shots?" Mulan suddenly asked. It was the most words she had said since Emma got there. 

Merida placed a hand on Mulan's arms. "We bumped into Aurora in the way here,” she said to explain her friend's outburst. The others nodded in understanding.

"Shots it is, then," Ruby announced. "Babe?" she asked Belle who nodded in agreement. "Emma?"

"Pass, I'm driving, I'll switch to Coke after that," Emma said pointing to her beer. 

"Alright," Ruby said. "Regina?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Sure," Regina answered.

Emma did a double take. "Really?"

"What?" Regina asked. "Do you think I can't hold my liquor."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Never doubted you could, Madam Mayor."

That girl's night out thing hadn't been such a bad idea after all.  
  
And indeed Regina could hold her liquor. However so could Ruby and Merida. While they had switched Mulan to water a while ago, the three women were going hard at their drinking contest.

Ruby picked up a shot and brought it level with her lips. "Alright girls, you wanna up the stakes I'll foll – Oh shit," she stopped to look at something behind Emma. Mulan and Merida fell silent too and looked up in the same direction as Ruby. Even Regina did.

"Hi, everyone. Hi Emma," a soft voice said.

Emma put her coke down and finally turned around. "Elsa."

"May I talk to you, for a moment? Alone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway, Diana from accounting is happily married to Steve the EMT from chapter 4. She can bench press her husband and does so on a regular basis.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Elsa clear out things between them. Regina makes friends. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's Sunday again!  
> I'm so happy about all the comments I got for the last chapter, thank you all so much. This one is a pretty short one but I hope you'll like it.

With a nod Emma entrusted Regina into Ruby's care and followed Elsa to the bar's bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Emma hissed once they were alone.

Elsa bit her lip sheepishly. “Last Saturday of the month. I was hoping you had kept to the tradition. I didn't know how to reach you otherwise,” she said. “A text wouldn't really have done it, right?”

Emma shrugged coldly. “It sure sounded good enough for you before.”

Elsa looked down in shame and didn't answer anything.

"When did you come back?" Emma asked.

“About a week ago. I wasn't sure how to approach you. If you even wanted me to."

"You disappeared, Elsa. For about a year. And you sent me that text saying we were over while I thought we were doing good. I only found out you had left the country two months later on facebook," Emma said, finally letting out months of pent up anger for good.

"I'm sorry."

Emma sighed. "So what happened?"

"I had to go back to Norway. Anna got sick. She had to get heart surgery."

"And you couldn't tell me all that back then?"

Elsa crossed her arms in front of her and raised her shoulders. "I freaked out. And seeing her like that made me reevaluate my life."

"So you decided to discard me just like that."

"We were going nowhere, Emma. You know that."

"But you're back here now."

"I considered staying over there. But my life is here. And I missed my friends. You were like another sister to me, Emma. I want to go back to what we had before." Elsa said.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Before all that." Elsa clarified motioning to the two of them together. “We were good friends. I wish I hadn't hurt you like I did.”

Emma bit her lower lip. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again," she finally said.

Elsa gave her a sad smile and tentatively reached for Emma's hand.

“Then at least give me a chance to prove to you you can.”

Emma snatched her hand away. “Don't,” she said. “You have no idea how it felt

“I --”

“Then again I should have seen it-- No,” Emma stopped herself. “I promised Ruby I would never say that again. You abandoned me, Elsa.”

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. “I know. I wish I hadn't,” she said then opened them to look at Emma in the eyes. “Just don't shut me out completely. Please.”

Emma looked down in surrender. “This is not gonna be easy.” She was so tired.

"I know," Elsa said.

"Did the others know you came back?" Emma asked.

"I didn't tell them before, no. I guess Ruby was as surprised as you were."

"Probably yes."

"So..." Elsa said fidgeting.

"So... Do you want to stay and have a drink with us. They were doing shots when you arrived."

Elsa considered it for a moment. "I don't think that would be wise. It would only make things weird. And you have a date if I got it right," she said referring to Regina. 

"Oh," Emma said in realization. "She isn't. No. It's... complicated. She's not – how would you put it - interested," she finished sadly.

"Oh." Elsa reached for Emma's forearm in a comforting gesture and Emma let her. "Maybe one day you'll tell me more. I mean it when I say I want to go back to being friends."

"Yes maybe." 

When they got back to the table only Ruby and Mulan were left. Mulan was slowly dozing off and Ruby, although quite drunk, was keeping watch over her.

“Hey Rubes,” Emma said.

“Emma, Elsa.” Ruby acknowledged.

“Hi,” Elsa said shyly.

“So you're back, huh?” Ruby looked thoroughly unimpressed.

Elsa bit her lip. “It appears so.”

“Well don't go on breaking Emma's heart again, or I will personally break your neck,” Ruby said in a dark tone. “Girl was a mess for –”

“She won't,” Emma said curtly to put an end to Ruby's rant before it could start. “We talked about it. We're not getting back together.”

“Ah good then,” Ruby said with a bright smile and relaxed back in her seat. “Welcome back. Are staying for a drink?” she asked Elsa, holding up one leftover shot glass.

“No thanks,” Elsa said with a glance at Emma. “Maybe another time. If it's okay with you.”

“'course it is,” Ruby answered. “You know where to find us.

“Ruby, where are the others?” Emma asked to change the subject.

Ruby motioned to the pool tables on the other side of the bar with a tip of her head. “Merida's teaching your girl how to play. I must say I'm quite impressed, never thought she'd be so good at it,” Ruby answered. “My girl is better though.”

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby's cheesiness and looked in the designated direction. Merida and Belle were talking animatedly together while Regina was lining up her cue with a ball in a confident move. Apparently she managed a good shot because she gave a satisfied grin before walking around to the other side of the table to do it again.

“Is it really her first time playing?” Emma commented to herself.

Regina lifted up her head and caught Emma's eyes. Emma waved awkwardly to acknowledge her. Then suddenly Regina's victorious smile turned into a frown and she looked down at the pool table again.

“I should get going,” Elsa said from behind her, rubbing the side of her arm in a friendly move.

“Oh, sure.”

“Have a great night, Emma,” Elsa said. “Keep in touch.”

 

Emma crossed the few yards that separated her from the pool tables.

“So what happened?” Merida asked. “I had no idea she was in Storybrooke.”

“Neither did I,” Emma answered.

“Well don't go doing anything stupid, a'ight? We got enough drama last year.”

“I know,” Emma said confidently. “And I have you and Ruby to make sure that doesn't happen again.”

“Was it that ex who broke your heart last year?” Belle asked curiously. “Ruby gave me the cliff notes.”

“You could say that, yes.” Emma said with a shrug.

“She ain't a bad lass,” Merida said. “It was sad when she was gone.”

“Well, she said she was sticking around. So you'll probably get to know her too.” Emma said to Belle.

There was a clattering sound and a ball fell off the pool table.

“Ha! My turn.” Merida said smugly.

Emma walked up to Regina. “You're doing alright? Sorry I was gone. I had no idea this was going to happen.”

“I'm fine,” Regina said sharply.

Emma blinked slowly. What was wrong this time? She chose not to feed the Mayor's bad mood and went for small talk instead. “I see Merida introduced you to her favorite game. You seemed quite good at it.”

“It's physics, Miss Swan.” Regina answered coldly. “Anyone with half a brain and two hands can be 'quite good at it'.”

A loud “Yes!” echoes behind them as Merida put the last ball into its socket and high fived Belle. She walked up to Regina to shake her hand. “Great game, Madam Mayor. It was a pleasure teaching you. We should play again sometime.”

“Of course,” Regina said with a professional smile, as if she was sealing a business deal. 

Emma was lost. Regina had looked like she was enjoying herself all night until a few minutes when she suddenly turned cold and distant. Maybe she was disappointed by losing at pool. Or maybe it was the shots that made her a grumpy drunk.

When they got back to the table Merida offered to get another round of drinks, but Regina quickly declined.

“I need to have an early start tomorrow,” she said. Then to Emma, “I want to leave now. Drive me home, Miss Swan.”

“Huh, okay.” Emma said with a confused look. It didn't make sense, since the day after was Sunday and Emma knew Henry wasn't due back until mid-afternoon. Anyway, she knew she had to let Regina have her way. Like hell she was going to do anything to aggravate her. 

Regina said her goodbye and quickly exited the Rabbit Hole without waiting to see if Emma was following.

"Hey, hey, hey," Emma called running after her. "What's wrong?” she asked when she caught up, grabbing Regina's elbow to force her to look at her. “I thought you'd had a good evening?”

"I most certainly did not," Regina said freeing herself.

“What went wrong?” Emma asked.

Regina laughed. “I don't know. Maybe the fact that you left to go cavorting with some second rate tramp who gets off by leading you on."

"Okay, first of all, _'cavorting'_?"" Emma asked. "Then," she said, "Excuse me? Is this about Elsa? I was only gone for five minutes, ten max. And you don't know anything about what happened between us so do go judging her."

"You left me to fend for myself, alone with people you knew full well I was uncomfortable with." Regina accused.

"What?" Emma asked ending with her mouth open and her hands upturned in a 'what the hell?' gesture, trying to make sense of the other woman's rant. "When I left you were doing shots with Mulan and when I came back Merida was teaching you pool. What did I miss?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I made a fool of myself that’s what I did and you set me up for that."

"Regina... what are you saying? You were great, my friends did like you, surprising as it was."

This was not my scene. I don't know your words, your jokes, your codes."

"That.. that isn't important --" Emma said with a frown.

"Yeah, right. They're probably laughing at me right now."

"Why would they? Regina you're not making any sense," Emma said reaching into her pocket "You know what, I'll text them and ask them directly what they think," she offered waving her phone in the other woman's face.

Regina's eyes followed the screen light for a while then she crossed her arms in front of her. "Save it, Miss Swan," she said before turning around to stomp angrily towards Emma's car. "Just get me home," she finished.

When Emma turned the phone around towards her she saw that her lockscreen displayed a notification for four unread texts from Elsa. She sighed. "Is it too much to ask to only have to deal with one thing at the time? Please?" she begged whoever was listening as she followed after Regina. 

“Just shut up and drive, Miss Swan.” Regina said when Emma tried to have another talk once inside the car. “If you're fast enough you'll be able to go back to your little blond slut.”

“Not this fucking thing again! Give it a rest already. What do you have against Elsa. You haven't even talked to her at all.”

“Your friends explained it all. They say she broke your heart and you're still defending her.”

“Exactly. She broke my heart, so what concern is it to you?”

“I just don't understand how you can be so civil with someone who ruined you the way she did.”

Emma breathed out heavily and put her hands on the steering wheel t ground herself. “Elsa and I go way back,” she said calmly. “I shared a foster family with her and her sister when their parents died. Then and I aged out and Anna was adopted by an uncle in Europe,” she explained.

Regina remained silent.

“She was my friend long before anything happened between us. And no, I'm not gonna push her away just because we made a mistake.”

“How can you stay friends after that?”

“The same way you and I do, I guess. I move on.” Emma shrugged. She turned on the engine and put the shift into reverse. Regina leaned back onto the car seat and looked silently out of the window until Mifflin Street.

 

* * *

23:23  
Hey Emma its Elsa. I figured you'd still have the same number  
23:24  
Im sorry I crashed your night like that.  
23:25  
I hope you had a great time after I left. It was good seeing the girls and your friend seemed nice even though I didn't talk to her.  
23:26  
Im very happy we got to talk tonight and I'm really looking forward to being in your life again  
  
00:02  
night xoxo  
seen 00:18  
  



	12. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina deal with Elsa finding her way back in Emma's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: tiny reference to child abuse (Ingrid)

 

Emma had texted Elsa back first thing in the morning. At least Elsa seemed to want to be with her, unlike Regina. After the disastrous end to the night – she was still trying to figure out where it went wrong – Emma was pretty certain she wouldn't hear from Regina for a while. Which wasn't all that bad actually, as it would give her time to focus of the reappearance of Elsa in her life. At least that's what she thought.

Merely one week later she woke up to an incoming call from Regina.

"I need you to keep Henry busy for the day," Regina said in lieu of greetings.

"Morning..." Emma answered in a groggy voice.

"You're not doing anything in particular today, are you?" Despite the tag at the end it really wasn't a question.

“Actually...” Emma started.

It was the first day of the Summer holidays. It was tradition for Regina to take the day off to spend it with Henry, but this time Regina's mother-slash-campaign-director had sprung a last minute event on her. Of course she couldn't cancel and of course she couldn't get her usual babysitter on such short notice.

“Can't you just let him be at home? He'd probably enjoy it more that you think,” Emma offered.

“You know my opinion on this,” Regina answered. “He's still too young to stay alone for such a long time.”

_And probably will until he's thir_ _ty,_ Emma added mentally. “Well,” she said. “He's welcome to hang out at the station but after that I have made plans with Elsa.”

At first Emma only heard a shifting sound and a disgruntled sigh.

“Fine,” Regina said after a while. “But nothing inappropriate or I swear I will hunt you down.”

“Wait,” Emma said to herself once the call was over. How did it end up sounding like Regina was conceding something to her while she clearly was the one doing Regina a favour?

 

 

For all the complaining Regina sometimes did, Henry was a pretty low-maintenance child. Give him his 3DS and a bunch of comic books and he was all set for quietly spending the day in the break room while Emma went to rescue idiots from biking straight into a canal or wandering into the abandoned paper mill despite the very huge very clear danger signs. At the end of her shift Elsa came by to pick them up. They had made plans to check out the new ice-cream parlor on Main Street as Elsa's love of the treat was legendary.

It could have been awkward having your ~~current~~ former crush's child (for that's what it had been, a crush, right?) crashing your day with your ~~ex~~ friend you haven't seen in ages. But Henry took up to Elsa really quickly and by the time they reached the store he was almost completely ignoring Emma for Elsa. They really needed to have that discussion about the benefits of having friends his own age.

The three of them had a really good day, and later they went to pick up their treats.

“What's your favorite ice cream flavor, kid?”

"I don't know, Mom doesn't let me have it very often."

"Don't tell me you never have ice cream, kid, if so I take back everything I said about Regina, she truly is evil."

"I didn't say that. Only that I haven't had the chance to taste all flavors yet so how can I know which one is my favorite?"

"A fair point. Please just pick something."

Then they headed out to the park where they feed the swans crumbles from their cones.

“Emma used to be terrified of them when we were younger.”

“Please don't tell that story it's embarrassing.”

“So you see when Emma was fifteen she found a swan chick wandering in the backyard and brought it home. Well she though it was a baby duck but then the mother came looking for it...”

 

 

When Emma brought Henry home, not a second later than what was agreed on, Regina had already changed out of her work clothes and removed all her make up. She looked tired, a perfect contrast with Henry's excitement over the day.

"It was awesome mom! Emma's friend was there, she's really nice. And pretty. Do you know her sister was adopted? But by her uncle, and when she was even older than I am. I didn't know you could do that. I thought only babies got adopted. Then she took us to the new ice cream shop and she even bought me three scoops so I could taste three new flavors, I got rocky road and melon and –“

"And all that right before dinner,” Regina said bitterly. “Of course I should know by now not to trust blonds."

Henry sighed and visibly shut off.

“Regina...” Emma started.

Regina rubbed her face. “Sorry, Henry,” she said on an exhausted tone. “It has just been a long day. I'm glad you had fun sweetheart. Do you mind going upstairs to freshen up, dinner will be ready in a moment.”

Emma let out a low whistle once the boy was out of sight. "All right... Did anything happen that I should know of?"

"None of your concern, Miss Swan."Regina answered sharply.

So something did happen then. Oh well, she would find out eventually sooner or later.

"Turned out my mother's emergency meeting was nothing but a ploy to get me to spend more time with Robin Locksley."

So, 'sooner' it was, then.

"Apparently there is a picture of me leaving your dirty hole in the wall of a bar last week circulating on the internet. And needless to say the comments on it are less than polite. As a result my mother deemed it necessary to push Robin and mine relationship further by organizing a lunch date with him. With cameras as extra guests of course. And Robin didn't hesitate a second to play right into this scheme."

"What? But I thought you liked spending time with.. him?"

"I know my duty and he's... not that bad when you really get to know him. I am just not particularly fond of being played. By anyone."

"Troubles in paradise then."

"Don't be obnoxious, Miss Swan."

"Sorry I can't help it." Emma said. "You do realize Henry hates the guy, right?"

"First of all, it's none of your business. Then Henry will learn in time that you can't always get what you want in life and sometimes have to make concessions to reach a bigger goal."

Emma narrowed her eyes. It was probably a bad idea but she just had to play the Devil's advocate. "Well if you agree on the principle then, why are you so pissed?"

"I'm not 'pissed' as you so elegantly put, I'm just disappointed for missing a day with my son. And I'm beginning to think my campaign is focusing way too much on my personal life instead of my actual achievements."

"Well then change that," Emma exclaimed. "It's your campaign, why aren't you the one running it."

Regina crossed her arms in defiance. "Yeah right, because it's that easy," she scoffed. “My mother would never allow anyone to question the way she does things.”

“Screw her. Stop letting her have so much power. Screw everyone. People are gonna tell you what you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say 'No, this is who I am, this is what I want.' You want people to look at you differently, make them. Make them see you.” _And wow, where had that com_ _e from?_ Emma thought.

“You don't know my mother,” Regina said. “I owe her everything.”

“Do you, really? When this everything is clearly making you so unhappy?”

“We're not having this conversation again. You don't know anything. Only an orphan would think like that.” Regina said.

Instantly the mood shifted.

Emma winced. "Always a pleasure to speak with you, Madam Mayor," she said coldly.

Regina's shoulders dropped. "Emma I didn't --" she started.

"Save it, Madam Mayor. Whatever you're gonna say just please don't. I'm sorry you had a bad day today, but your son and I had a great one and that's how I'd like to remember it. Without your negative input."

Regina was looking at her with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to," she said.

"Hey mom, all clean. So can Emma stay for dinner?" Henry announced just coming down from the stair.

Regina opened her mouth to answer her son but no sound came.

“Maybe some other time,” Emma said apologetically.

 

 

Maybe Emma had overreacted.

Maybe it was Elsa's presence that put her on edge. Maybe when Regina called her an orphan it hit something. Maybe it had reminded her of the foster home she had shared with Elsa, of the woman whom they had thought was a good one until she wasn't, who had almost adopted her before she snapped and pushed Emma in the path of a moving car. Or maybe she was tired of the Mills family bullshit tired of seeing them make each other miserable on such a regular basis.

That didn't mean she was going to apologize. She didn't expect Regina to either.

She just had to wait until they have both cooled down and soon they would be back to hanging out and never mentioning the thing that had vexed them ever again, as usual.

The fact that there was a 'usual' was both amazing and deeply unsettling.

Surprisingly this time the detente came throughMerida. Despite what Regina had chosen to believe that night, Emma's friends had actually enjoyed her company at the Rabbit Hole. Merida offered the Mills to accompany her on a horse ride. Emma didn't get it at first, why Merida would seek Regina out and more importantly why Regina would accept. Merida's bright and boisterous personality was a striking contrast to Regina's cool and collected attitude. Then again they were both proud and headstrong and they loved horses – Henry not so much, by the way, as they found out on his first ride when he freaked out and spent the rest of the day perched on a fence with Emma watching the two women ride. Merida also didn't always have the best relationship with her mother, maybe people had a sixth sense for those things too.

Somehow Regina had gradually become part of their little group of friends. Little by little they started inviting her for coffee, including her in their plans, asking and offering little favors and advice. She wasn't on the group chat yet though, let's not get ahead of ourselves too much yet.

Regina already knew and respected Belle from before. It probably played a bigger part in all this than any matter of connection there was between Regina and Emma. Regina also had an insane chemistry with Ruby and if Ruby hadn't been so completely head over heels for Belle, Emma would have been scared. With Mulan it took a little more time because of how guarded they both were but they soon found a way to exist comfortably and mostly silently in the same space.

And Elsa... Elsa was another story altogether.

Emma would have expected her and Regina to get along because of how similar they were. They were both cold and aloof at first sight, they tended to shut the world out when nervous and they absolutely refused to let anyone see any of their weaknesses, but they were also extremely loyal and loving with the right people, with their families.

But no, the only thing Regina ever seemed to feel towards Elsa was animosity. She would shut down every time Elsa showed up and when someone else mentioned her all she could manage were sarcastic comments at best, downright rude ones at worst. The only other thing that could compare was Regina's aversion to Mary Margaret but, although Emma had yet to know the full story, even that had a logical explanation.

At first Emma thought that Regina was rejecting Elsa for her sexuality and the history she had with Emma. But she had no problem with the other girls – in a 'don't ask don't tell' way, mind you, they still had a lot to work on regarding that subject. Then Emma thought – hoped – she was being protective of her. But that didn't make any sense either. Elsa had found her way back into their group of friends pretty much the same way Regina had. The girls had been wary of her at first, but seeing as Emma was welcoming her back fully and unconditionally they had given her a chance too.

There was no ground for Regina's rejection and it puzzled Emma as much as it annoyed her. For the rest of the summer Emma found herself splitting her time between her best friend and the Mayor.

But then the holidays came to an end and it was time to start making plans for Henry's birthday in October. And that's when it all fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a short one. See, jealous Regina, even though she doesn't realizes it (yet).


	13. What one does when faced with the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina come to a shocking realization (what happens next will blow your mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice Sunday y'all.  
> Life and especially work have been taking all my energy lately (really, who thought exchanging your sanity for currency and goods was a good idea?) but luckily I have written up to chapter 16 so hopefully I will be able to keep posting regularly once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"A petting zoo?" Emma asked. "Don't you think Henry's a bit old for that?"

With Henry was back in school, Regina had invited Emma over before the start of her afternoon shift to help with planning his birthday. There was never any doubt that Henry would want her there so she might as well get involved. Regina was in a particularly good mood, it was unusual but not unwelcome. For once Emma felt completely comfortable in The Mayor's living room. Regina had made tea for the both of them and the coffee table was overflowing with bullet lists and quotations from entertainment providers, one of which Emma was holding between her thumb and forefinger.

"What do you mean? He always loved the animals." Regina said.

"Yeah," Emma said, "But he's turning eleven. I'm not sure he or his guests would be into it anymore."

"You're right," Regina said rubbing the space between her eyebrows. "I forget sometimes that he's not a toddler anymore. Can you believe it's his last year of elementary school?" she said.

Emma smiled, she liked that side of Regina. 

"Kids grow so fast, don't they?" Regina said wistfully.

Emma's smile disappeared. "I wouldn't know," she muttered mainly to herself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," Emma said with a dismissive smile. "It's just," she shrugged. "I don't have kids, so I wouldn't know," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Of course," Regina said. "What do you think I should get then? What were you into when you were Henry's age?"

"Warm food and shoes my size," Emma said scrunching up her nose. "Sorry," she said in response to the uncomfortable expression on Regina's face. "I didn't mean to bring the mood down. Forget I said anything."

"It's fine," Regina said. "I don't think Henry would enjoy the stuffy debutante ball I was subjected to when I turned his age either."

"Fair enough," Emma said. "Bouncy castle," she then exclaimed. "If you're gonna go big, get Henry a bouncy castle for his birthday. You can't go wrong with a bouncy castle."

Regina was unconvinced. "Isn't he too old for that as well?"

"Are you kidding me? No one's too old for a bouncy castle." Emma said excitedly. "Or even better, a ball pit! Get a ball pit."

Regina gave an amused smile. "Now I don't know if you want me to get one for Henry or for yourself, Miss Swan."

Emma scoffed playfully. "For Henry of course, Madam Mayor."

"Of course."

 

 

Yes, Emma really liked this Regina. It was fascinating to watch her lose herself in planning. Although the gubernatorial election was more than one year away it was taking most of her time and energy. And there she was putting considerable effort into doing something for her son. Even more so she was genuinely excited about it.  
  
"I don't understand," Emma said on a pensive tone after a few minutes.

"Mm mm?" Regina acknowledged.

"What's the deal with Henry? I mean when I met him he completely refused to acknowledge you as his mother. But the way you're with him... I mean sometimes you're a bit harsh but there was never any doubt you'd do anything for him. Did... did something happen?"

Regina put down the sheet she was holding.

"I don't know," she said. "He grew up, I guess. Or maybe he was right and it was really my fault. Last year for his birthday party, well let's just say not as many kids showed up as we expected. It was around that time that Henry became... different."

"That's when he learned he was adopted, right?"

"Oh, no. It was never something I hid from him. We hardly look alike physically and my mother never let him call her anything but her name. So it would have been difficult to pretend otherwise."

"What then?"

"Frankly, I have no idea. And that's why I may have reacted so badly. I had -- I have no idea what I'm against. Maybe someone made fun of him at school, or maybe he saw one too many of those TV shows that glorify finding one's blood family over their actual one. He never really talked to me once he started pulling away and claiming he wanted to find his..." Regina hesitated. “ _R_ _eal mom_ ," she said with difficulty. "Maybe you can provide some insight on this."

"I don't think so," Emma said. "As I got older I stopped wishing for any kind of family altogether."

Emma's comment brought an awkward silent into the room.

"Did you ever discuss Henry's birth parents with him." Emma asked tentatively.

"Not that much, I told him all I knew, which is not so much." Regina said. "I figured he would get tired eventually and stop looking. I think he has now. We're doing good now, aren’t we?"

Emma frowned. "You never get tired. Believe me. At some point you give up but you never stop wondering, hoping that maybe at the turn of a street your family will appear."

"Really poetic. But that's your experience, Miss Swan. My son doesn't need to go looking for something he already has. He just needs to understand that. And he will, with time."

Emma pondered Regina words for a moment before asking: "Have you ever thought of looking for his birth mother yourself? To, you know, give him closure. Or at least show him that you feel concerned."

Regina shook her head no. 

"I never did because I know there's no way to find out. It was a closed adoption."

Oh. Of course it was. 

"Do you know how those work?" Emma had to bit her lip not to say anything stupid. She knew how those worked, yes, probably even better than Regina.

"Roughly," she said keeping her tone casual. "But weren't you curious. I know you have ways."

Regina titled her head. "To be honest I was already surprised and overwhelmed to have been approved for adoption as a single mother."

"But isn't there anything, any clue that could help you trace her back?"

Regina shook her head. "All I know is that my son was born in jail. I assumed to some teen who could not afford to raise him and had no family to do so.”

"Henry was born in jail?" Emma stuttered. 

"Yes, somewhere in Arizona. He already knows that. Why does it matter to you anyway?" 

Emma blanched completely and froze. Impossible. No way. Absolutely not.

"Regina," she called weakly.

"So at the end of the day it's probably better we don't and never will know the identity of that woman," Regina went on. "Who could be any kind of petty thief or crackhead that I would never allow my son to associate with -"

"Regina!" she called more forcefully this time.

"What?"

"Regina, when was Henry born exactly?" Emma asked as calmly as she could, already dreading the answer.

"October 21st, you know that." 

Emma went to put the cup down on the table and spilled half of it on her jeans. Though the tea was still hot she barely registered the mishap. She hadn't known, actually, the exact date. She knew he was from around that time and had always found it strange but thought nothing of it. It was an uncanny coincidence at best. She would have never imagined.

"What?" Regina asked as the distressed look in Emma's eyes registered.

"Regina listen. Eleven years ago," she began. "Eleven years ago I was a teen, and I was in jail. In Phoenix," She paused. "Arizona." She grabbed the mug back and began fiddling with the handle, trying to keep her hands busy. 

“What, that means you might have met –“ 

"Eleven years ago I was a teen, in jail and pregnant," Emma finished quickly. She saw Regina's eyes widen and her jaw clench as realization was dawning on her.. “I... On... on the 21st of October I gave birth in jail. And sent the baby away for adoption. Closed adoption.”  
  
Regina stoop up. "No," she gasped. "No way. You? You're Henry's birth mother?"

Emma winced and gave her a shy look. "Hi," she said lamely.

"No," Regina repeated. ''That's impossible. You're lying. It's a joke and it's not funny, Miss Swan."

"I'm not lying. I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth," Emma said while finding it completely unbelievable herself.

"But how? And you met him by accident. It's too much of a coincidence, I refuse to believe it."

"I know it's crazy," Emma said struggling to keep it together herself. "Maybe... maybe the people from the agency saw Storybrooke in my file and it unconsciously influenced their decision, I don't know. I have no idea," Emma answered raking her hands through her hair and closing her eyes.

“Get out." Regina said coldly. "Get out of my house," she repeated. "Is this a scam? I don't know what you're playing at, Miss Swan, or what you want with my son or me but none of it is happening," Regina started pacing. "I'm calling the police,”

“Look, Regina” Emma tried reaching for her arms to calm her down but Regina refused to even look at her. “I'm as shocked as you are, but the fact is...”

“Don't say it," Regina spat.

“The fact is that I am Henry's birth mother."  
  
"Emma!" Regina gasped, looking past Emma toward the hallway. 

Emma froze and turned around to see Henry looking at them wide eyed, his backpack hanging from one shoulder. And dear lord what was he doing here, wasn't he supposed to be at school for at least two more hours? Emma's eyes went from Regina to Henry a few times, none of them dared to move.

Finally Henry spoke. “You knew,” he said to Regina on an accusing tone. “You knew all about this and you hid it from me, even though I was looking for her.”

“Henry, no.” Regina took a step toward her son. “I swear I had no idea.”

"And you," Henry said looking at Emma. "How could not tell me?"

"I … I … I gotta go." Emma said. "Sorry."

She grabbed her jacket and ran out keeping her eyes on the ground as she rushed past Henry.  
  


 

Emma had no memory of how she got from Mifflin Street to her apartment but it didn't matter. The bug was parked right downstairs and the tank was full. She knew what she had to do.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called from the lobby. "Are you back from Regina's already?" Emma didn't answer but Mary Margaret must have heard her moving in the room because a few seconds later the door opened. "Emma, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked at seeing Emma's room turned upside down. 

"I'm sorry," Emma said as she pulled her duffle bag from the bottom of her closet.

"Emma? What's happening? Are you going on a trip, what's the rush?"

"Please don't ask me," Emma said afraid that if she started talking she would break down again and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She never cried. "And why are you here? Why aren't you at school either? Why is no one where they're supposed to be?" she asked.

Mary Margaret gave her a puzzled look and leaned against the door frame, right in the way. "There was a gas leak, they sent everyone home while they fixed it," she said calmly. "What's the matter? What happened to you?"

"I can't. I can't do this." Emma said frantically while throwing random things, clothes, shoes and toiletries into the bag.

"What is it you can't do. Emma please talk to me."

"I'm sorry," Emma said looking at Mary Margaret. "Please let me go."

Without another word she pushed past her flat mate and ran all the way down to her car.  
  


 

Emma considered at least sending a message to Elsa or Ruby, but that would only be delaying the inevitable. She threw the phone on the passenger seat and started up the engine. She was doing the right thing.

Barely half a minute later her phone rang. It was Regina. Emma sighed. She put the phone down and focused back on the streets ahead. Staying would only confuse things. It was better if she went. It would be easier for everyone.

Her phone rang once more. What could Regina even want from her?

The third time she called Emma actually took the device in her hands and considered sliding her thumb over the green button. She hesitated long enough for the call to be eventually sent to voicemail. It was a sign she had made the right decision.

As the _You are now leaving Storybrooke_ sign came into her sight Emma's phone rang once more. Only this time it wasn't her regular ring tone it was the emergency one she had set for the station.

"Shit" With a frustrated groan she smashed the brakes and brought the bug to a stop before answering.

"Emma, it's Ruby, where are you? We have a situation and we need you ASAP at the old mines."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> I know this is not what some of you were expecting or even wanted, but this is one of the original plot points I had right from the beginning of thinking up this story. As you might have noticed I'm trying to stay as close as possible to the series plot line as far as characters relationships are concerned.  
> As usual all your comments are much appreciated.  
> Till next week


	14. Down the mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma rescue Henry from the mines. They have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions of suicide thoughts

The Old Mines were, as their name suggested, a former granite mining place that had been essential to Storybrooke's economic development once upon a time. Now it was abandoned and its access was forbidden. Of course a few fences and signs were not enough to deter determined children and every now and then Emma and her team had to go and rescue a bunch of reckless trespassing teenagers. It wasn't uncommon but it was always a risky operation as the wooden beams holding up the tunnels threatened to give way at any time. There had been much talk about the safety of it but all redevelopment plans had been ruled out by the town council as too expensive, especially considering that the knowledge of the full extent of the tunnels network had been lost to the town long ago. The plan was to wait out for the mine to crash down and seal itself on its own. Everyone was happy with it, until someone wandered in.

As Emma expected a small crowd of police officers and EMTs was gathered around where the main entrance to mine was. Or was supposed to be, since all Emma could see now was a pile of rocks and boulders.

"Emma! What took you so long?" Ruby exclaimed when she saw her arrive.

"I -- " Emma didn't have the time to say anything as she was interrupted by Regina angrily walking up to her.

"Where the hell were you?" she yelled. She was wearing the same grey pants and clean black turtleneck as the last time Emma had seen her barely an hour before, except her eyes were red rimmed and her hair in disarray.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

"Henry's in there."

"Henry?" Emma gasped looking towards the collapsed entrance of the mine. "But he was home with you."

"He must have climbed out of the window. I thought he had run to you but then you didn't answer. So I called the sheriff and they told me someone had seen him go inside the mine."

"Are they sure it's him?"

"We found his scarf at the entrance," Ruby told Emma sadly. "He must have unsettled the structure somehow and the holding pillars fell after he went in."

"How do we know he's..." Emma asked Ruby, keeping her eyes on Regina. The Mayor looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. She was pacing and clutching her fists, probably digging her nails into the palms of hands while trying to keep up a composed appearance.

"We--" Ruby hesitated. "We brought Fluffy in," Ruby said motioning to a tall German shepherd in a police coat sniffing the ground above the mine entrance. "If we don't find him soon he--" Ruby paused as Regina let out a weird sound. "Well, it won't be long before it gets real stuffy in there..."

Emma gasped. "Oh shit, kid. Why would he go in there in the first place?"

Regina looked away. "He's done it before, last year before you came along," she said. "It's one of the places he runs away to when he's upset. And now," she choked back a sob, "now it's collapsed and..." Regina straightened her stance and looked back at Emma with an angry look. "Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut! My baby could die and it's all because of you. Why couldn't you leave us alone, Miss Swan? Why did you have to –"

"Regina that has nothing to do with--"

"You left. You dropped that bomb and you ran away like the coward you are."

"Do not put this on me,” Emma said. “You told me to get out of your house."

"That was before he walked in," Regina hissed.

"So what? I'm not his mother. I don't know how to do that. You are. You're supposed to do that. It's not my fault the only way he knows to get your attention is by doing stupid stuff like this."

"Oh please,” Regina said, lecture me until his oxygen runs out."

Right at that moment there was a low rumble and the ground shifted a little under them. Regina's eyes widened in panic and she instinctively reached for Emma's arms to steady herself. She let go immediately after she regained her footing. When she realized what had just occurred she let out a small desperate cry.

Thankfully at that exact moment Fluffy started barking, indicating that he had found something. The tall dog was standing about what looked like a rusty trap door to an old air shaft from when the mines were still in use. With a little struggle they managed to pull it open.

"Henry," Regina called. "Henry, are you in there?"

There was a collective relieved sigh when they heard a small voice calling back from down the shaft.

"You did it Fluffy!" Ruby exclaimed. "Who's a good boy?" she said holding the dog's head between her hands and scratching his ears. "You are. Yes you are," she cooed, giggling as he playfully licked her face. Only she would find a 80lb wolf-like creature friend-shaped. Even his handler knew to keep her distance. 

In a moment Marco, one of their elder EMTs, had driven the one rig they had equipped with a crane close by.

"So? What's next?" Regina asked looking into the seeming endless pit bellow them.

"We need to lower someone straight down or the line will collapse the sides of the shaft," said Marco holding out a harness.

"Mom, mom," Henry called. "Come and get me. I'm scared."

"Lower me down," Regina said reaching for the harness. 

"Oh no way. I'm going." Emma said, stepping in front of her. 

"He's my son," Regina insisted. 

"And I'm a trained paramedic. And I've done this before. Have you?"

"But –"

"Please, Madam Mayor. Let me do my job."

Regina looked at Emma with pained eyes and brought her face extremely close to Emma's. Emma almost froze. Now was not the time to have inappropriate thoughts. 

"Just bring him to me," Regina said in a breath. 

Emma shut her eyes tight and nodded. "I will." 

 

It was a tricky way down into the mines as Emma had to keep perfectly still so as not to touch the sides of the air shaft. But it wasn’t anything more complicated than what she had done before. When she touched the ground Henry was standing still a few feet away in the darkness, too far for her to reach him. Suddenly Emma was struck with the possibility that he was hurt. She had been so focused on bringing him out that she hadn't thought of taking a first-aid kit with her.

"Henry, are you okay?" she asked urgently.

"It's you." Henry said with disappointment. "I don't want you here." 

He wasn't hurt then. Just being his usual tiresome self. Thank God. 

"Well, you don't have much choice," Emma said. "Unless you want to stay here. Come on, I'll get you out," she said holding out her hand." 

"You lied to me. You're even worse than her," Henry answered, making no move to get closer. 

"Her? Regina?" 

"Yeah. At least I knew what to expect from her. But I never thought you'd hide this from me," he said with a pout. "I thought you were on my side." 

Emma sighed. With a slump of her shoulders she undid the buckle on her harness and took a step towards the boy.

"Henry," she said sitting down on the ground in front of him. "When will you stop assuming the worst in people? We really didn't know. Neither of us." She shifted slightly. "We found out by accident. I mean we worked it out just a few minutes before you walked in. It's as new to me as it is to you. Or her," she said exhausted. "To be honest I haven't processed it all yet myself."

Henry remained silent. 

"That... baby," Emma said with some difficulty. "As I told you before, it was in another time, another life. I never imagined I would find him – you – again. Ever. So..." she trailed off, waiting for a reaction from the kid. 

"So you're my mom," he said quietly after a while.

"I... Henry it's not exactly like that..." 

"But you gave birth to me, right?" he insisted. 

"Yes, But..." 

"You lied to me, you said you weren't my birth mom," Henry spat. 

"I didn't know I was," Emma said, pleading. "Henry I swear to you, I just found out the same way you did. We all did. I mean, what are the chances?" 

Henry shrugged. 

"Henry, when I gave my baby – when I gave you up for adoption -" It was still so surreal to think that the faceless baby she had barely seen and the 10-year-old that had grown on her for the past six months were the same person. "–I signed a form that said I would never know or seek to know who got to adopt you." 

"So you truly didn't love me then. You didn't want to know what happened to me. You didn't care if I had a mom or not." 

"Oh Henry, it's the opposite of that. I loved you. I still do. There hasn't been a single day I didn’t think about the baby. About you. Listen, when you were born I made the decision to trust someone else to raise you, so that you could have everything I couldn't give you. Regina was that person. She became your mom the moment I made that decision. And it was before you even were born..." Emma tried to explain. 

"Would it have been so terrible to keep me?" Henry then asked in a small voice.

Emma took a deep breath. "Yes." she said. 

Henry winced. 

"Yes, it would have been terrible," Emma went on. "For the both of us. I was locked up, Henry, you know that. And I still had four months to go. There was no way they would let me raise you in there. When this happened to other inmates their kids usually went to their next of kin, their closest family outside. But I -- I had no one outside. No family and no real friends. All there was was the system, and Henry," she paused. "I would have killed both of us before putting you in it." 

Emma fell silent and watched Henry bite his lip as he was trying to process what she had just said. The conversation had taken a darker turn than she would have expected, probably too dark for a child Henry's age, but there was no other way to explain it to him if she wanted him to understand where she really came from. 

"How could you be sure giving me to her was a better choice?" he asked. "How could you be sure I was gonna go to a good person?" 

"Kid, the way I saw it – the way I still see it even now, was that any choice would have been better than the system. Besides, I knew. I don't know how, but deep down I knew that that person would give you everything you deserved," she said. "And I was right. Look at you now? You're an awesome young man, with impeccable manners, straight As, and a bright future. You're perfect Henry, you're everything I would ever have dream of for my kid, and more. And it's all thanks to your mom." 

Henry didn't answer. 

"Even before all this, this is what I wanted you to understand: Regina is the absolute best thing that could ever happen to you. She is your mom, the only one you've ever had, and the only one you'll ever have," Emma said. "Come on now, she's waiting for you up there," Emma said motioning for him to walk up to her. 

Henry got up and took one step forward before stopping again. "What does that make you then?" he asked. 

"I don't know," Emma said. "I – I love you Henry, you know that. And I'll always be there for you. I just can never be your mom, not in the way you might want me to. Not in the way Regina is. Do you understand? Would you be alright with being buddies? Best buddies? Forever?" 

"Are you going to go away when mom gets too mean or you get bored of us?" 

Emma cringed. Well, he didn't need to know what she had just been doing earlier. 

"I'm not, kid. I'm afraid you're stuck with me just like I'm stuck with you," she said in a humorous tone to try and alleviate the tension. 

It seemed to be the right answer as Henry walked forward and let Emma put a spare harness around his hips. 

"Hold on tight to me," she said once she had clipped the both of them to the rope. She lifted him up and he locked his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist in a koala hold. 

"Damn, kid, Regina does feed you well," Emma said as she supported his weight with one hand below his bum while the other one was holding onto the rope. 

"Good thing you work out then," Henry said smugly.

 

Emma signaled for Marco to pull them up. Thankfully there were no further incidents and they quickly made it to safety above. 

"Henry, oh Henry," Regina cried out the moment they appeared. "Don't you ever do something like that again," she scolded. 

Emma had a sudden throw back to when she had first met Regina and she froze, curious to see how she would act. But unlike that first time when she had simply bit Henry's head off in anger she rushed to him and quickly engulfed her son in a tight hug from behind the moment his feet touched the ground. 

Henry was still holding onto Emma so it resulted into some kind of awkward not quite collective hug. While Regina was half sobbing half nuzzling Henry's head, Emma unbuckled her harness and made a move to disentangle herself from the kid but he didn't let go. She tugged a little harder but she was stopped by Regina's hand on her arm. 

"Thank you," The Mayor said to her with a teary smile. 

"Okay," Emma said hesitantly. 

Then Regina Mills did the most unexpected, out of character, thing ever and slipped her arm around Emma's torso to pull her back into the embrace and _holly fucking shit_ their first group hug – family hug, whatever – just felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Nurture over nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina and Henry work things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> MENTION OF RAPE  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

They remained like that for a while, Henry's pressed against Emma's front, Regina's arms around her torso and Emma's arms around Regina's shoulder, until they all came down from the emotion of the incident.

"So should we get you a family loyalty card?" August asked Regina as they checked Henry over for any injuries.

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma chuckled.

"You know, I'm starting to have doubts now," Emma said to Regina.

"What?"

"Henry's always so extreme in his reactions, are you sure he's not really yours?"

Regina shot her a dark look.

"Alright, too soon. Sorry," Emma said.

Regina sighed. "It's a lot to take in," she said.

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Sorry about not answering my phone," she said.

"Well, you couldn't know," Regina said.

Emma bit her lip and hung her head in shame.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I was on the brink of leaving town," Emma admitted in a whisper.

"Oh." Regina had no further reaction."I guess we have a lot to talk about," she then said calmly.

Emma gave a grateful smile and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do," she said.

 

 

Once Ruby's team let them all go, the three of them decided to get take out from Granny's and go back to Mifflin Street, so they could talk things over with a clearer head. So many things had happened in such a short time that Emma couldn't believe she had only worked out Henry's lineage just hours earlier. And all because of a random slip up in a casual conversation. "What about my father?" Henry asked, seemingly out of nowhere as he and Emma were waiting for Regina to finish putting things away in the kitchen.

"Oh Henry, can it be a story for another night?" Emma asked.

"I want to know," Henry insisted.

There was no getting away from it, Emma guessed. She should have known the question would come sooner or later.

"Your father... he was, well, he was the reason I was locked up," Emma confessed, unable to stop the sorrow from seeping into her voice.

"Oh. What was his name? What happened?" Henry asked.

"His name was Neal and he..." Emma swallowed hard.

"He what?"

"Henry, dear," a soft voice called from the hallway. "Why don't you let Miss Swan go for the night. Surely you must both be exhausted. It is, after all, way past your bedtime."

Henry reluctantly stood up and gave Emma one last hug. "Okay," he said and went to give his mother a good night kiss.

"Hey Emma," he added as an afterthought. "Remember when we met and you almost yelled at me for thinking you were my mom."

Emma cringed but nodded.

"Well I was right, wasn't I?" Henry asked with a smug smile.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, well done kid. You're a very intelligent boy and an insufferable know-it-all. Congratulations you're the best example of nurture over nature I know because you certainly didn't get that from me," she said with a smile.

Henry smiled back. "Goodnight Emma, goodnight Mom," he said before heading to his bedroom.

Regina walked into the room and sat down on the armchair opposite of Emma.

"Thank you," Emma told her.

"I could see it was making you uncomfortable," Regina explained. Do you want me to tell him to never ask again?"

"No. It's just. It's not something that's gonna be easy to explain to him," Emma said with a sad smile.

"May I --" Regina hesitated. "May I ask why? Does it bring back bad memories? Did something happen to Henry's father?"

Emma cupped her palms over her face and rubbed across her nose before letting her hands fall down into her lap. She starred at the mantelpiece in front of her, a little to Regina's left.

"Neal was-- well he was the reason I ended up in juvie," Emma said with some difficulty. "Henry, hum, conception wasn't really--"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Planned?"

Emma gave a sad smile. "Consensual," she said darkly, downing her drink in one gulp. Regina's eyes widened.

Emma cringed. "Yeah," she said, "I wish I had a happier story to tell Henry."

Regina nodded. "Is he," she hesitated. "Is he the reason you are like this?" she asked, gesturing to Emma.

"Like what? Charming, funny and generally awesome?" Emma countered smugly.

"And physically unable to have one serious conversation," Regina added. "I mean, is he the reason you don't seek the company of other men?"

Emma shook her head. If it were a random straight asking on Facebook she would get instantly offended and tell them to fuck off. But coming from Regina she knew the question stemmed from earnest confusion.

"It doesn't work like that," she said calmly. "I always was attracted to women, even as a kid. If anything me being gay is the reason it happened."

"How so?" Regina asked.

"Neal was a friend. I think. He was kind of a transient like me. You know in that kind of life it's better to not be alone."

Regina nodded as if she understood.

"It's a funny story actually. I tried to steal his car, but it turned out he had stolen it first. So we had to hide from the police and we became sort of a team after that."

"Don't tell me the bug..." Regina interrupted.

"Nah, not that one. That one I bought with my first paycheck. A similar one though. Anyway, we made a good team and I really liked him. As a friend," Emma said. "I thought it was clear I would never be interested in him. But somehow – I must have said or done something to give him the idea, I don't know – somehow he began to believe there was something between us and one day he acted on it. One night we were sharing a motel room to save money like we always did," Emma hesitated. Even ten years later it was still difficult to phrase it out loud. "He said he was 'taking what he deserved'," she said.

Emma saw Regina's hand twitch and move forward as if to grab her, but she stopped midway and lay it back down on her lap. Which was a good thing. Emma wasn't sure how she would have dealt with physical contact right then.

"He took me by surprise and I was a little drunk. I think I spaced out," she said.

"That doesn't excuse anything," Regina said getting angrier by the minute.

"I know." Emma said quietly. "When he was done and I came back to my senses I fought back, even though it was too late. I decked him in the face and later they told me I broke his jaw. Then I got up and started kicking him. Someone must have heard and they called the police." Regina remained silent for a while. "I'm sorry." she finally said.

Emma shrugged. "Not your fault." she said. "Plus I got sent to juvie for that. So when I found out about the kid I at least had access to some kind of medical care," she said on a lighter tone.

Regina looked at her slightly horrified.

"How did it not end up in your permanent record? I mean I've seen it," she then asked.

Emma gave a sad smile. "I got the most badass lawyer in town."

Talking about Neal was difficult in itself, but remembering Cleo was even harder. She had been one of the first people to show any real goodwill towards Emma. She was shot two years later by a guy she had gotten convicted of domestic assault on a revenge spree.

"Somehow she managed to convince the jury it was legitimate defense and have it put down as misconduct."

"What happened to Henry's... genetic donor after that?" Regina asked.

Emma smiled at the phrasing. "Don't know, didn't ask."

Regina frowned. "Did you not press charges yourself? Against him?"

Emma shrugged. "I was happy enough to be away from him to honest. Also I think that part of me was too ashamed. And angry at myself. I didn't want to admit publicly to having been so weak."

"But you said he took you by surprise."

"I've been fending for myself even since I was a kid. I knew how to take down men twice his size. So why didn't I do that then too? Cleo had a hard time enough convincing me to testify. If it had been up to me I would have gladly spent the next 15 years in prison if it meant never talking about it again."

"This is insane," Regina said raising her voice.

Emma shrugged casually. "It's all in the past now."

"Still --"

"Look, you asked about Henry's father and I told you. We're not gonna rewrite history tonight. So can we just drop it." Regina considered her words silently for a moment "Okay," she finally said softly. "Sorry I asked."

"That's fine," Emma said. "Not many people know about it. What really matters is what I'm gonna tell the kid. Maybe I should just make something up. Say his dad was a firefighter who died saving lives or something."

Regina scrunched up her nose. "I don't think lying to him is a good idea. He'll find out eventually."

"You're right. He's too clever for his own good."

Regina hummed in approval.

"I'll just tell him it was a guy I hung out with and we drifted apart before either of us knew about him."

"Yeah." Regina approved. "At least for now."

 

 

"So..." Emma started hesitantly after a moment of silence. "Now that we know, maybe I could, like, help around"

"What do you mean by that?"

Emma scratched her head. "Maybe I could, You know, hang around a little more, you know, like, help with, I don't know, stuff, like walking him to school or whatever."

Regina stared at her with a dark look.

"Look, I know you've been swamped lately with the election and all, and, I know I don't know shit about parenting, but I'm sure it's not easy doing it on your own --"

Regina opened her mouth but before she could utter her scalding comment, Emma cut her off with a pleading look.

"I know what you're gonna say, that's what you've been doing for eleven years, and, shit, no matter what anyone says, you've been incredibly awesome at it. What I'm saying is Henry's almost a teen, and I just want to be there and make things easier. For the both of you."

"I fail to see how this would differ from what you've actually been doing for the last month, despite my explicit disagreement. Well I guess there is no way to keep you away from my son now," Regina conceded with a defeated look.

Emma frowned. "Regina", she called softly "I swear I'm not taking him from you. I don't want to replace you or anything. It's just it wouldn’t be fair to the kid to not acknowledge it."

"You said it yourself. Henry only has one mother and it's me."

"I know I know. But do you have any idea how much time I spent wishing, dreaming my parent would find me like that, by fate, by magic? Do you have any idea how jealous I am of the kid for having it all sometimes?"

Regina averted her eyes. "I guess not," She said darkly.

Emma's mood went down immediately and she felt like the biggest jerk. Of course Regina wouldn't know the feeling. How could she when she probably spent her younger years wishing her own mother would go away instead?

"Look," Emma said softly. "I'm the first one to admit I'm no parent material. But the kid seems to want it so please, don't take it away from him," she pleaded. "Don't make me take it away from him."

Regina mumbled something in answer.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I just don't think it'd be appropriate for people to think Henry has two mothers?"

"Excuse me?" Emma said, inwardly willing herself to remain calm. "Did you really just say that? I thought we went through this already," she said on an exhausted tone.

"It's not like that," Regina said in defense. "I mean for my campaign. I can't afford to give my opponent an opportunity to slander my personal life on that ground."

"Yes because your career is more important than your kid's wellbeing," Emma answered immediately. So much for staying calm. She saw Regina cringe slightly and knew she had won this round.

"Regina," she said more softly. "I'm not asking Henry to call me 'mom' or anything. I just want to be in his life a little."

Regina didn't answer right away.

"What if he wants to then? To call you 'mom'?" she then asked sadly. "Will you let him? And what about me then?"

Emma sighed and got up.

"It's getting late," she said. "We've all had a long day and I think I should let you sleep on this. Alright?"

Regina nodded without moving from her seat.

"I got the early morning shift tomorrow, and some errands to run after that. Shall I come around at dinner time so we can discuss it some more?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. "It's not as if I really have a choice in that matter," she said. Which Emma knew meant 'yes please do' in Regina speech.

She didn't have the heart to deal with the mayor's passive-aggressiveness. So she just said goodbye and left.

 

 

As soon as she was in her car Emma took out her phone.

"Elsa?" she said. "It's me. Can I come over?"


	16. You're a very annoying person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Regina does get a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

"Emma, what's wrong?" Elsa said as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked without answering. She knew if she went home she would have spent the whole night making herself thinking things over and over. At that moment it didn't matter how much Elsa had hurt her in the past to Emma she remained her friend, one who knew her the best. One who would understand.

"Sure," Elsa said stepping aside to let her in.

"I have a son," Emma said matter of fact standing in the middle of Elsa's studio.

"What?" Elsa asked "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"I know crazy, right? You remember the kid, Henry. We found out he was the baby I gave away," Emma said, her tone high and strained.

"But – how? How do you know for sure?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"We found out by accident this morning. We cross-checked everything, the dates the places..."

"Oh my god, Emma, what were the chances?"

Emma shrugged.

"How did the kid take it?" Elsa asked. "How did The Mayor take it?"

"I'm not sure." Emma answered sitting down on Elsa's couch. "I told her about Neal," she said after a while.

"Oh Emma" Elsa said tilting her head in sympathy. "Come here," she said opening her arms.

After a moment of hesitation Emma got up, walked into her embrace and took a deep breath. She hadn't realized how much she needed it before it happened. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all this. I didn't really wanna go home tonight'" she said into Elsa's clothes.

"It's fine. I'm here if you need me." Elsa said softly.

Emma nodded silently. "Thank you," she said.

Elsa's scent was just like she remembered and a wave of nostalgia washed over her. Unconsciously she started drawing patterns on Elsa waist and nuzzled her neck. Elsa's hold on her tightened and she felt a light kiss on her forehead. Emma turned her head and started placing small kisses along Elsa's jaw, making her way to her mouth.

Elsa pulled away reluctantly.

"Emma, you don't want this."

Emma shook her head and brought her right hand up to caress Elsa's face.

"Please," she said "Just for tonight," she asked. "For old times' sake. It doesn't have to mean anything."

“Emma think about --”

“I don't want to think,” She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. “It's too much,” she said in a pleading tone.

Elsa gave a powerless groan and brought her lips to meet Emma's. They separated long enough for Emma to lift Elsa's top over her head before tugging at the button of her jeans, simultaneously pushing her against the wall to deepen the kiss.

“We're not...” Elsa trailed off.

Emma shook her head. “No. Only tonight.”

“Regina?” Elsa asked to clarify.

“Don't --” Emma protested forcefully. “Don't mention her, please. I can't think about her. I don't want to.”

Elsa nodded to show she understood then grabbed Emma's waist and turned them around to pull her towards the bedroom.

For a moment nothing existed beyond Elsa's mouth on hers, on her stomach, between her legs. Elsa took over all of Emma's senses. It wasn't what she had come for. It wasn't what she had planned. But it was familiar and comforting and it was exactly what she needed to settle the roller coaster of emotions she had been riding for the past few hours.

 

 

The morning after found Emma sprawled on her belly across Elsa's bed, her head comfortably buried into her pillow.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Elsa said placing a cup of hot coffee on the nightstand.

"Mmmm morning..." Emma groaned, rolling over onto her back.

Elsa sat down on the bed next to Emma.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked, gently running her hand through Emma's hair.

Emma sat up, holding the bedsheets up to cover her chest and took a sip of the coffee.

"A bit better," she answered. "Thank you for last night."

"Anytime." Elsa said with a smile.

Emma chuckled. “Maybe not.”

Elsa scrunched up her nose. “You're right.”

“Are we okay?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, I understand. Don't worry about it.”

There was no awkwardness. Both women knew what the previous night had been about.

“I don't deserve you.” Emma said gratefully.

Elsa shook her head. “Probably not. No,” she said with a smile.

“Asshole,” Emma said, mock throwing her pillow at her before flopping down on the bed."What time is it?" she asked lazily.

"A little past seven," Elsa said. "I need to be at the office at eight, I thought you'd like to have some time to get ready."

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed jumping out of bed. "I gotta be at the station at half past seven. Shit, shit, shit," she repeated picking up her clothes from the floor and gathering them in a bunch before rushing to the bathroom.

She threw some cold water on her face and got dressed in record time. "I'm really sorry," she said coming out of the bathroom. "I forgot I had the early shift. Ruby will be so pissed!"

"I'm sorry I should have woken you up earlier." Elsa said.

"Not your fault, you couldn't know." Emma said dismissively. "Thank you again. You're the best, Elsa," she said giving a quick hug to her friend before leaving for work.

 

* * *

 

'Difficult' wasn't really the right word to describe Emma's morning, try 'nightmarish' instead. Halfway to the station she realized she had misplaced her phone, probably forgotten it at Elsa's, and therefore couldn't give Ruby a head's up. Ruby who was already all stressed out because of not one but two emergency calls already, that early in the morning, yes. Which of course didn't give Emma any time to grab anything to eat except a stale granola bar from her locker.

There was an old lady whose hip bone gave way at the grocery store, she was lucky it happened in public. Then Emma had to help the sheriff department get a motorcyclist from under a truck he had crashed into; not a pretty sight, but he would live. And finally Emma got called into an office building to treat an employee having an asthma attack. All of it on an empty stomach.

She finally got to take a break towards the end of her shift, well past anything one could consider an acceptable lunchtime.

"So, what was yesterday about?" Ruby asked as she sat by her side.

"It that green tea?" Emma deflected pointing out to the mug Ruby was holding.

Ruby made a face. "Yeah, Belle's trying to switch me to it. She says coffee makes me to hyper to handle."

"Can't say I disagree. Have you noticed any difference so far?"

"Other than having to pee five times before my shift even starts? No. But don't try to change the subject, Emma Swan. We didn't deploy the whole squad for you to leave to wherever you went to last night without an explanation."

Emma groaned and wondered how many more times she would have to explain the whole story even though she didn't fully comprehend it herself.

"And so you stayed up late talking with Regina," Ruby said with a glint in her eyes. "Is that why you were late this morning?"

"Yes and no," Emma said with an uncomfortable smile. "I went to Elsa's," she admitted in a breath.

Ruby's shoulders slumped in mock despair. "Elsa? Really, Emma?" she said with on raised eyebrow.

"No, no," Emma said defensively. "It wasn't like that – I mean it was, but we're good, we're fine. It was just that one time."

"Yeah right."

"I swear --"

Right at that moment there was a knock on the break-room door and Elsa let herself in.

"Hey Emma, I finished early and I thought you might need this," she said holding out Emma's phone. "Hey Ruby."

"Hey snowflake," Ruby greeted back.

"Thanks Elsa, you're a lifesaver." Emma beamed reaching for her device and immediately checking her messages.

"Also, I got you those," she said presenting Emma with a box of bear claws.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Emma said gratefully.

Ruby smiled into her tea. "Shall I leave you two alone?" she asked with a smirk.

Emma groaned again while Elsa calmly looked Ruby in the eyes.

"Yes Emma and I slept together last night but there's nothing more to it. We both agree there won't be."

Emma straightened her back and looked at Ruby with a victorious smile. "See."

Ruby was unimpressed. "I have to go back to work anyway," she said before leaving the two alone.

Emma went back to her texting.

"Regina's gonna be mad at me I was supposed to check in with her about tonight's dinner," she said through a mouthful of bear claw.

"Yeah about that..." Elsa started fidgeting.

"What?"

Elsa scratched the back of her head. "Well she kinda called around noon..."

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

"I may have answered your phone..."

Emma set her pastry down and put her head in her hands. "Oh Elsa, no."

"Just so you know she was very rude once she realized she was talking to me."

Emma took a few deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "Did you tell her I spent the night."

"Well...."

"Elsa..."

"I kinda mentioned that you forgot your phone at my place when you left that morning.

"Ugh."

"For what it's worth she sounded pretty jealous," Elsa said with a smile.

"Elsa that's not funny.

"Well, it kind of is. Also, 'her majesty'?"

"Shut up, that's from when I hated her."

 

* * *

 

To say dinner at the Mills was tense would be an understatement. The two Mills and Emma ate in an awkward silence sparsely interrupted by terse "pass the salt" and "are you done, dear?" Regina had given Emma the silent treatment the moment she stepped into the house and Emma was focusing on her food – which was excellent as always – trying to think up ways to break the ice. None seemed appropriate. Henry had started by telling the two women about his day but quickly picked up on the general mood and quickly finished his dinner before glumly disappearing into his room without asking any questions.

"What did I do this time?" Emma bluntly asked once Henry was out of earshot.

Regina waited until she had put the last plat away in the dishwasher before answering. "You spent the night with Elsa," she said coldly.

"Yes, and?" Emma asked defensively.

"You told me you were going home because you were tired."

"So? I changed my mind, big deal." Emma shot back.

"Right after we all found the out the most life changing piece of information about my son," Regina went on.

"What does that even have to do with all this?" Emma asked in confusion.

"I thought you would have had more sense than that," Regina said spitefully.

Emma had had enough. "Despite what you think I'm a grown up adult, I'm allowed to spend the night with whoever I want and It's none of your concern," she said not even trying to hide the anger in her voice. "What did Elsa ever do to you anyway? Jesus, Regina, the way you sound, it's almost as if you were jealous. Guess what, you can't be jealous of something you never claimed."

"Jealous of what?" Regina asked. Then she understood. "You think I'm jealous of that? Get over yourself, Miss Swan. There never was and never will be anything between us and you know it. I'm not like you."

"Then stop being such a bitch! You don't see me being rude to Robin even though you know I hate the jerk."

"Don't bring Robin into it. You know how I feel about it."

"Why not? It's not as if you held back when it's about me." Emma said. "I'm tired of it. It feels like walking on eggshells every time I'm around you. I never know what's going to set you off. I never know how to talk to you. You have no idea how exhausting it is."

"It's not--" Regina started.

"Look, Regina," Emma said. "I'm trying. Okay? I made a mistake once and I'm really doing anything I can to get over you. But you have to let me do just that. You can't keep breathing hot and cold and you can't give shit to my friend for wanting me when you don't."

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina said.

"God, you're impossible!" Emma exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air and walking across the living room in wide strides. "I'm leaving."

Regina followed her out and stopped her as just as they passed the front door.

"Emma wait."

"What now?" Emma asked turning around angrily.

"I don't... want you out of my life," Regina said in a strained voice.

There she was, over reacting again. “Geez,” Emma said in annoyance. “I'm not going away forever, you know full damn well I can't even if I wanted to."

"No I don't." Regina said.

Emma frowned.

"I don't always understand you either," Regina said quietly.

Emma's anger deflated and her shoulders slumped. She leaned against the outside wall of the house. "We need to work on our communication skills," she said sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor.

"Yeah," Regina said mirroring her movements on the other side of the door. "For Henry," she said.

"For Henry," Emma echoed.

They sat like that in silence for a moment before Emma sighed.

"It's moments like those I wish I hadn't quit smoking," she said.

"Well I'm certainly glad you did." Regina answered with a stern voice.

"Aw," Emma commented. "You worry about my health, that's so sweet."

Regina scoffed."I certainly do not, Miss Swan, it simply would have been a very unfortunate habit to have around Henry, one I would definitively not allow."

"Yeah right," Emma wasn't sure if they were back to their usual playful banter yet but she couldn't help but turn to teasing. It was her default reaction to every awkward situations. "Admit it, you care," she said and wiggled her eyebrows. So much for improving communication.

Regina turned her head and looked away. "I do not care about you or your childish antics, Miss Swan, now stop it."

Emma got up on her knees and crawled closer to Regina so that she was now facing her. "Is that a blush, Madam Mayor?"

"I don't care about you," Regina whispered. Emma could tell she was lying.

This is when Emma realized what a mistake she had made. She had gotten too close and all she could think of was that maybe this one time, just for once...

She leaned in and kissed Regina Mills.

It was barely a peck and the moment their lips touched Emma pulled away and scrambled up to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said "I shouldn't have, I know you don't – I'm sorry please forgive me." she pleaded.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable backlash. Instead she felt a hand slipping into her and tugging her back down.

"Emma..." Regina called softly and hesitated. "Do it again."

"Huh?"

"I think I... I was jealous of Elsa."

It took Emma a few seconds too long to understand what the other woman was saying but the moment it registered she immediately dropped back down onto her knees and crashed their lips together. She felt Regina sigh into the kiss and sneak her arms around her neck to tangle her fingers into her hair.

When they separated Emma sat back on her heels and cupped Regina's face with her hand.

"So I was right," she said with a cheeky smile. "You do care about me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're a very annoying person, Miss Swan." she said before pulling her down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny things is that part was written ages ago, it was such a trip to watch comments on the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Don't worry there are still a few chapters to go.


	17. Talking things over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Regina let Emma kiss her, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's forget for a while that such a thing as a season 7 exists (which actually I don't care about since I'm not watching) and enjoy this chapter.

"We should go inside." Regina said quietly once they separated.

Emma's mind was floating. "Yeah," she said absent-mindedly, letting Regina pull her up and back into the lobby.

"So..." Emma started awkwardly.

Regina didn't let her talk and didn't answer either for that matter. The moment the front door closed behind them she turned around and went back for another kiss. She pushed Emma up against the door and started running her hand all over her back which, wow, who would have thought The Mayor had that in her? When she felt Regina press further against her and slide one leg between her Emma reluctantly pulled her mouth away from the kiss.

"Regina wait," she said, holding her at arm-length with her hands on her shoulders. "What's happening? What brought this about? Ten minutes ago you were still saying this could never happen. Whatever it is."

Regina chased Emma's lips for a second before dropping her shoulders and looking at the floor. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her breath was shallow. At some point in the battle she had kicked off her heels which made her significantly shorter and it took all of Emma's willpower not to go right back to the kiss and forget about everything. But they needed to talk.

"I don't want you to leave," Regina said biting her lower lip.

"I'm not..." Emma started.

"You almost did before," Regina cut her off.

Emma sighed. Regina had seemed to shrug the matter off quickly at the mines and Emma had hoped the matter would remain buried, that they would both forget about it and not mention it ever again.

"As I said. I don't think I'd be able to go anywhere even if I wanted to."

"For Henry..."

Emma nodded. "That too, yes," she said with a smile. "But you know what I mean."

"And I don't want you to go to her," Regina said clearly referring to Elsa. This was another subject they definitely had to clear.

"I don't know what you heard or what Elsa told you or even what you think, but Elsa and I it didn't mean anything at all. We're both clear on it."

"And yet you slept with her," Regina said.

Emma stopped her before the conversation could take the same turn as before. "Because I was upset and overwhelmed and I needed comfort," she said hoping it would finally get her point across. "And she was, well, there," she tried to explain. "I mean, not as a body or anything gross like that," she quickly amended when she realized how it could be taken. "I mean as a friend. I stayed the night because it felt good to, well, not think for a while."

"I thought it meant you were over me. That I had missed my chance..." Regina trailed off.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "I said I was trying. Didn't mean I managed to."

"I said terrible things to you."

"You did," Emma agreed. "And you kept pushing me away. How could I have known you wanted a chance?" Emma said, not as an accusation but as an honest question.

"I thought that if I could pretend I didn't --" Regina hesitated, "-- want you... then it would all go away eventually, since, you know, I had blown it."

Emma knew this wasn't all there was but she let it slide. She took a deep breath and looked up, trying to find the right words. "To be honest, there we times when I thought about giving up on seeing you altogether. And I would have. If it had not been for Henry," she said. "Because it... well, it was painful as hell."

"I didn't realize that," Regina said. "I'm sorry," she added softly.

"I guess we're both terrible at reading each other, aren't we?" Emma said awkwardly running a hand through her own hair.

Regina nodded in agreement. Emma reached forward and took Regina's hands in hers, linking their fingers together.

"What I mean to say," she started, solemnly looking her in the eyes, "is please don't lead me on now if you don't really mean it."

"I do mean it." Regina answered without missing a beat.

Emma smiled. "And do you believe it, when I say I'm not going anywhere?"

"I guess so," Regina said with a scrunch of her nose.

"You're adorable," Emma chuckled, bringing her hands up and playing with Regina's fingers.

Regina's frown intensified. "I am many things, Miss Swan, but certainly not that," she protested.

Emma actually laughed out loud. "No you are," she said moving closer to her so that their bodies were touching.

Regina untangled her right hand from Emma's to pull Emma's head down for a soft kiss. "Are you really okay with all this." Emma asked, alternatively pointing to their respective chests.

Regina shrugged in a non-committal manner. "I don't think I really have any other option."

"Gee, you're so romantic," Emma teased.

"Right, like you are."

 

 

At some point Emma thought she had died or at least fallen and hit her head because Regina was pulling her along up the stairs to her bedroom and she still couldn't believe this was happening for real.

Grabbing the front of her button-up shirt, Regina pushed Emma backward until the back of her knees touched the bed and she sat down on it. She climbed up to sit on her lap and only pulled away from their kiss to trail a series of smaller one down the side of her neck.

"Wait... wait, wait," Emma said catching Regina's wrist as she had made her way halfway down her shirt.

"What?" Regina asked impatiently.

"We don't have to do it," Emma said.

Regina frowned. "You don't want to do it..."

"No," Emma answered, "I mean yes, I want to. And we will. And it will be phenomenal,"

"But?"

"But it's a lot to take in tonight..."

"I don't understand," Regina said sitting up and looking at Emma is cold confusion. "I thought you wanted it. With women. Me..."

Emma shook her head and gave Regina a reassuring kiss. "I just don't want you do something you'd be uncomfortable with."

Regina let go of Emma's shirt. "I--" she started then stopped.

Emma shook her head. "Let's just take it slow, alright?" she said.

"Alright," Regina agreed. "Can I still... touch you?"

"Yes," Emma said softly.

And the next thing she knew her shirt had slid off her shoulders and Regina was running her hands up and down her bare arms whispering in awe: "Just like I imagined."

Emma chuckled "And you imagined a lot of things like that?" she asked with one raised eyebrow.

Regina froze again and blushed "I didn't – I never – I mean..." she stuttered with the look of someone caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Relax, I'm just teasing," Emma answered, discarding her shirt altogether and tugging on the hem of Regina's blouse.

"Is this okay?" she asked cautiously before lifting it up a bit.

Regina gave a frustrated groan and took off both her blouse and undershirt in one move. Before Emma's brain had time to short-circuit for real at the sigh of her perfectly fitted dark purple lacy bra, Regina had taken a hold of her tank top and was pulling it up exposing her own Avenger themed one.

"Seriously?" Regina said.

"It's comfy, alright?" Emma answered with a smile. "At least you know Henry didn't get it out of nowhere."

"Are you suggesting I lack Marvel knowledge, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, pulling away in a mock offended manner.

"You know what, I'm definitely done assuming anything about you forever," Emma kissing her way down Regina's chest.

"Good. Please refrain from mentioning my son in this context as well," Regina said, pushing Emma down so that she was now lying on her back. "You're right though, I'm more of a DC fan myself."

"Of course you are," Emma laughed as she circled her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her down to kiss her properly, their half-naked upper bodies pressing together.

 

 

Eventually they made it down to their underwear but no further. Despite Regina's eagerness, Emma wanted to give her fewer things to regret in the morning. Just in case. You don't just spew homophobic hate one day and then sleep with a woman the next without needing at least a little adjustment.

But that didn't mean Emma couldn't enjoy making out with her for a while. Regina's body was incredibly reactive, strong and warm, yet soft in a way Emma hadn't really expected. After a while and one last kiss Regina turned around lazily and let Emma cuddle her from behind.

"I never would have taken for the small spoon," Emma teased gently.

Regina answered something unintelligible.

"Sorry, what was that?" Emma asked tightening her hold.

"Spoons are all the same size," Regina drawled. "Otherwise they wouldn't stack properly." Emma chuckled and kissed her hair.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," Regina protested, fighting off sleep.

"It's alright," Emma soothed. "Just have a rest."

 

 

Once Regina's breathing had settled to a slower rhythm, Emma reflected on her present situation. Forty eight hours before she had figured out the baby she gave up as a teen had not only been around all along, but also been living with a woman she fallen for despite all her efforts not to. Less than twenty four hours before she was seeking comfort in her ex's bed. And now here she was; cuddling the person she would have once labeled her worse enemy. Emma thoughts went back to the day she had first encountered her. How small she had felt when faced with that incredibly confident and powerful woman. How lucky she was to have her now in her arms, soft and cuddly, almost shy.

Regina moved and rolled over so that she was now facing Emma but no longer touching her. Emma chuckled and crossed her arms under her head to look at the ceiling. It had taken her way too long to realize it, but she was one of the selected few who got to see all aspects of Regina's personality. Yes, she was sassy and cold with the sharpest tongue in town. Yet she was also desperate to please, to be accepted, and caring with a heart so big she had to keep it under tight wraps least it would explode

So the post make-out glow was making her sappy, but who cared? Regina's heart did show despite all her efforts to hide it: in the way she always kept a jar of cinnamon in her kitchen even though she herself loathed the spice, in how she never forgot to pick up Henry's comic books on their release date even when he was ignoring her, how she always made a little too much lasagna and a little too many cookies. It showed in the way she sometimes clung too hard and sometimes stayed away, not always at the appropriate times, as she often found herself overwhelmed by the confusing nature of human relationships. By her side Regina moved again in her sleep. Funny she would have thought her to be a more motionless sleeper but like in everything else about her Emma should know better than to get any preconceived ideas.

With those thoughts in mind, Emma felt herself dozing off as well. But before she could fully join Regina in slumber she felt the mattress dip and shake and Regina suddenly jerked up.

"Regina?" Emma asked drowsily.

"You need to go." Regina said, a terrified look in her eyes.

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"You can't be there. I can't do that." Regina said trying to push Emma off the bed. When that didn't work she tried to get out of the bed herself but only managed to get her legs tangled in the bed sheets. "You can't be here." She repeated, not even looking directly at Emma. "It's wrong." she said. "She will find out." She tried to pull at the sheets but it only made them coil tighter around her lower body and her breath became heavier and more labored with each intake.

Beads of sweat were appearing on her brow and Emma could see that her eyes were unable to focus. She didn't need more to identify the signs of a panic attack.

"Regina," she called. "Regina stop! What's happening. Who will find out?" Emma asked.

"It's wrong. It's bad. I'm bad. She'll know. She always knows. They always know. I don't want to go back" Regina rambled on, barely making any sense to Emma.

"Regina stop!" Emma said a bit more forcefully grabbing Regina's wrists. Regina twisted and pulled to try and get Emma to release her. Emma let go but kept Regina's attention on her. "Regina look at me," she said in a calm but confident voice.

"I can't. You need to go, please," Regina said keeping her eyes away from Emma.

"Alright. Close your eyes then and try to take a deep breath. You're panicking but it's going to be alright."

Regina acknowledged the information with a weak nod of her head, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Listen to me, can you hear me?" Emma said calmly.

"Yes, you shouldn't be there."

Emma ignored the hurtful comment and went on.

"We'll address that matter later. What's under your hands, what do you feel?" she asked.

Regina rubbed the palm of her hands on the mattress below her.

"Bedsheets," Regina choked out. "A mattress. My bed."

"Good," Emma said and covered Regina's exposed upper body with the comforter.

"My blanket," Regina commented weakly, still keeping her eyes shut.

Emma gave an encouraging hum and reached over her side of the bed to retrieve her previously discarded tank top and put it on. "Alright," she said. "Now open your eyes and look around. Where are you?"

"My bedroom"

"Yes. Who else is there?" Regina looked around the room frantically.

"No one," she stuttered.

"That's right, no one. No one else is there. No one else will know anything."

"No one," Regina repeated.

These words seemed to make her calm down significantly. Then she jumped up with a sudden realization. "Henry," she said. "Henry will have heard. He knows. He'll tell."

"Henry's three rooms down the hall of your big ass mansion. He's probably asleep by now and if he isn't he's playing with his headphones on so that you don't hear him," Emma said.

"But--"

"Whoever you're afraid of will not find out. I promise. No one has to find out."

Regina's breathing was back to almost normal. The biggest part of the crisis seemed to be over.

Wrapping the comforter tighter around her Regina sighed. "I can't do this, Emma," she said tiredly. "It's too hard."

"I don't understand what you’re saying."

"You should go now.

Emma considered it for a moment. "I don't think so and I don't want to," she said with a force that surprised even herself. What I think we should do is talk about it. You're not alright and I need to know what happened.

"Can't we just pretend none of this ever happened?" Regina asked, looking for her own clothes on her side of the bed.

"Your panic attack or the whole night?" Emma asked. Before Regina could answer she added "Because it's no. Whatever it is. You say I don't deserve that, well I think I deserve an explanation."

Saying this she spotted one of Regina's sweaters on a chair and went to retrieve it along with her own jeans. It would be more comfortable than her blouse. "Here," she said holding the sweater out to her.

Regina sighed and took the garment offered. Emma turned around to give her privacy. Once they were both covered Emma smoothed the comforter over the bed and sat cross-legged upon it.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Maybe expect a little delays in the next updates as I've been really slow in writing the later chapters, sorry about that. Half because life and half because there's an island full of immortal Amazons calling for me to write them.  
> (But I'm gonna finish this one, I swear!)


	18. Why Regina freaked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally learns about the trauma behind Regina's attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright I missed a whole week and I'm sorry for that. Hope this chapter makes up for this.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Trigger warning  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Talks of conversion therapy  
> Domestic abuse  
> References to pedophilia (Leopold Blanchard)

 

"I was cured," Regina said as her shoulders sagged.

"Cured?"

"Yeah, tonight shouldn't have happened," Regina said shaking her head in a dismissive motion. "Nothing happened," she stated.

"You're kidding, right? After everything you said," Emma protested.

"I didn't --"

"That you were jealous of Elsa."

"That wasn't―"

"That you thought you'd missed your chance."

"I lied," Regina exclaimed.

Emma shook her head. "No you didn't. I might not read you right all the time but I always know when you're lying. You kissed me, Regina, and you took me up here. Why do you keep insisting you don't want it.

"I wasn't thinking straight," Regina said.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I got that right," she said with a smile.

Regina shut her down with a dark look. "I'm serious."

'Okay,' Emma thought, 'It was probably not the best time for a pun.'

Regina got up and went to retrieve something from a drawer at the bottom of her closet.

"I was cured," she repeated, "I-- I did everything, see," she said holding out a piece of paper to Emma's face.

It was a laminated sheet of standard A4 printer paper. Across its length were the words Sexual Orientation Change Effort in bright pink letters, with Regina's name and surname underneath followed by the mention "program completed." In the right bottom corner was crest of a Bangor based church. The edges were dark and slightly creased as if the diploma-like thing had been handled on a regular basis instead of being stored in the back of a drawer.

"Oh Gods," Emma whispered, her eyes widening in shock.

"I'm not like you, Emma. Not anymore," Regina stated.

Emma almost teared up. "Oh Regina, it doesn't work like that," her voice breaking at the end.

She had heard of those sort of organizations, mainly as horror stories she and her friends would share over a few too many drinks. Chilling tales that incidentally always happened to other people like car accidents or credit card frauds.

"It does," Regina said. "It did," she insisted. "You might be happy with the way you are, but I managed to go back to being normal."

"What is normal?" Emma chuckled is disbelief.

"It's straight, alright, heterosexual," Regina said forcefully. Then on a softer tone: "I just don't want to disappoint anyone, you know."

Emma didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Emma murmured after a while.

"For what?" Regina asked with a frown.

"I was so mad at you back then. I didn't realize you went through all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Conversion therapy," Emma said. "That's what they did to you, isn't it?"

"We don't call it that," Regina started.

"You do realize that what they do is wrong, right? That it's abuse?" Emma said.

At Regina's offended look she went on. "What did they do to you in there? Aversion therapy? Hypnosis? Electric shocks?"

Regina didn't answer but Emma saw her gaze get lost in the distance.

"Think about it. Could you imagine putting Henry through that?"

Regina blinked then frowned. "My son has got nothing to do with that. Henry is," she hesitated.

"Henry's normal," she said.

Emma shrugged. "He's got my genes, you know. Anyway would you be okay with them doing what they did to you to him?" she insisted.

Regina closed her eyes tight and shook her head. "It was necessary for me", she said after a while. Emma pressed her knuckles against her mouth to stop herself from saying something stupid.

"You don't believe that," she said. "What's between us, what happened tonight --"

"Was a mistake," Regina cut her off. "My mistake. I gave into my weakness but I wont do it again." she said with finality.

"No," Emma said. "No I don't accept what you're saying. Don't you see? This is proof that whatever they told you back there is bullshit. I'm not letting go of you," she added before Regina could answer anything. "I've liked you since I met you, even if I didn't want to admit it at first," Emma went on. She might as well go the all way and reveal everything. "Because god knows what an asshole you were," she said in an attempt to alleviate the tension. It didn't really work. Regina made a strange sound halfway between sobbing and chocking and averted her eyes.

Emma extended her hand so she cold brush fingers with Regina's.

"Emma please," Regina said in protest but still turned her hand palm up so Emma could hold it fully.

Emma squeezed. "Deep down you know," she said. "You know you can't change what you are and it's been eating at you, making you angry and stressed and lashing at the people around you. But it doesn't have to be like that," she said, praying in her head for Regina to see her point.

"But I was cured..." Regina repeated again like a mantra, tracing the letters of her diploma with the tip of her finger.

Instead of answering Emma gently took it away from her and moved a little closer to pull her into a hug. Immediately she felt Regina relax and let her head rest on Emma's should while her arms encircled her waist.

"You know I can't do this," Regina said after a while.

"What?"

"Being with you... like that," she said on a quiet, defeated tone "Whatever I feel for you is irrelevant, if word gets out my career is over. I can't afford that."

Emma looked up at the ceiling and mentally asked for strength. What Regina was saying was probably true considering the lines of her party. She hated that.

Regina let go of Emma and sat up a little straighter. "My position, my campaign. If anyone finds out I will lose everything," she said.

"Anyone, or your mother?" Emma challenged.

"Isn't it the same? You know how she is. She will destroy everything."

In a way Emma was glad that Regina came to that conclusion on her own. It showed that she had started to realize things about her mother. But a the same time she was overwhelmed by sadness at the thought of what the woman was going through.

She pulled away slightly and looked into Regina's eyes. "What if she doesn't find out?"

Regina gave Emma a questioning glance.

"We could keep it a secret. Make sure no one knows," Emma added.

"We could?" Regina asked.

Emma couldn't believe she having that conversation. She couldn't remember a time she wasn't completely out and proud. There had always been more important problems in her life than her sexual orientation. She had always felt upset and puzzled by closeted people and never had time to waste with women who made it complicated because of that. Yet somehow she felt like Regina was worth it.

"We could," Emma confirmed.

"It sounds too good to be true," Regina said with a sigh.

"We'll make it work," Emma said in a calm voice before leaning forward to give Regina a soft kiss. Inside she was freaking out and running her mind overt the hundreds of obstacles they would have to dodge for it to work, but Regina didn't need to know that.

"How did Cora even find out in the first place anyway?" She asked out of curiosity. Regina looked at her in confusion. "You mean you don't know?"

 

* * *

 

"Conversion Therapy," Emma spat at Mary Margaret from behind the bar as she walked into the loft after work.

"What?"

Emma had come home in the middle on the night and they had missed each other in the morning. After Regina's revelation Emma had spent the day alternating between boiling with anger against her flatmate and willing herself to stay calm and listen to Mary Margaret's side of the story. After all Mary Margaret had became her friend long before she'd even met Regina.

"That's where Regina was that time she disappeared from school," she said. "Conversion Therapy."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked as she set her bag down on the floor and hung her coat. "Were you with her last night?"

"Yes," Emma nodded, not going into details. "She told me things."

Mary Margaret frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"She told me about that time you saw her kiss her friend Mal. Remember, you told me about it," Emma went on, getting up from her stool to start pacing across the living room.

"Yes, I remember," Mary Margaret answered, unsure of where this was going.

Emma chuckled sadly. "She made you swear to keep it for you. She thought she could trust you," she said. "And you went and told her mother."

"What? I never did that." Mary Margaret exclaimed, standing in front of Emma. "What other lies did she say to you? I told you, Emma, she'd try and poison you against me," she said.

"This is not about you!" Emma cried out. "I'm sorry," she deflated right after, rubbing her hands over her face. "They brainwashed her," she said sadly. "Made her think she was sick, crazy. They broke her," she finished her own voice breaking as well.

"But I never told her mother," Mary Margaret said, going back to the previous topic, adamant to clear herself of responsibility.

"Then how do you explain that two weeks later she was shipped off to a camp in the middle of nowhere? You were the only who knew about it."

"The other girl--"

"Had as much to lose as Regina. And she did, she was expelled."

"I--" words died in Mary Margaret's throat.

"She lost everything, Mary Margaret, just because you couldn't hold your tongue."

"I was twelve!" Mary Margaret explained.

"And she was sixteen," Emma countered. "What had she done to deserve that?"

"Nothing," Mary Margaret said. Then she frowned and tried to remember the event they were talking about. "I was confused so I talk about it to the school nurse a few days after but that's all there was."

Emma shook her head. "It was enough," she said.

"So I messed up when I was kid," Mary Margaret said in protest. "That doesn't excuse everything she did to me after that. She sent my father to prison, Emma," she exclaimed.

Emma gave a sad laugh. "Yeah, that," she started. "Did you ever stop to think about what it would feel like to be, for all intents and purposes, sold to a man twice your age?" she asked, referring to the time Regina had been engaged to Mary Margaret's father. "Did you really believe all this was of her own free will?"

Mary Margaret looked at her with wide eyes but didn't say anything.

"You were so quick to paint her as a villain you never stopped to think that maybe she was doing the right thing," Emma said.

Mary Margaret frowned, confused. "What are you getting at, what has she said to you?"

"What kind of man agrees to marry a girl barely five years older than his own daughter?" Emma said.

"My father was --"

"Not the man you thought." Emma cut her off. "Regina found out about his taste in younger girls. Way younger girls."

"He never..."

"And how would you know that? How long 'til the kids in the pictures were replaced with actual kids?"

"You've never met him. My father was good man," Mary Margaret insisted.

Emma frowned. "You're not even surprised I'm telling you this," she remarked. "You knew the reason he was sent to jail. And yet you still defend him," she said in shock. "And to think all this time you made me think Regina was the one mistreating you for no reason..." she trailed off.

"Why did she tell you all that? Huh?" Mary Margaret shot back. "When have you two become so close anyway? I thought you'd let it go when she rejected you that time."

Emma paused. "None of your business," she said, suddenly glad she had kept the recent development of their relationship to herself.

"How can you be so sure she's not saying all those lies to win your sympathy. I warned you against her."

Emma was speechless. She had always known Mary Margaret had the bad habit of thinking herself mightier than the rest but she had never been personally affected by it, and to be honest most of the time Mary Margaret turned out to be actually right. Still. Right now she was being terrible and Emma felt like something in their friendship was breaking.

"I really hate that you're spending so much time with her. I thought with Elsa back in the picture you'd come back to your senses."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ever since you met her you've been slipping away," Mary Margaret said. "She's made you her little lapdog. No matter how many times she hurts you, you always go running back.”

"You really should listen to yourself when you speak," Emma said. "Regina's a good person and she deserves so much more. Don't ever try and convince me otherwise."

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Mary Margaret said, giving Emma some sort of puppy dog look.

"Then maybe try not to for a while," Emma answered coldly.

After the 'talk' Emma retreated to her bedroom. She was already regretting lashing out at Mary Margaret. She was important to her and Emma didn't want to loose their friendship. But if Mary Margaret attitude's didn't change, then Emma struggled to see how they could remain on good terms. Regina was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, @whoever once commented that Regina went to Conversion Therapy and that explained her internalized homophobia : you got it perfect but I couldn't answer back then because it would have been spoiling the story. Sorry I can't find your comment now.


	19. The calm before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are sweet. Henry has a terrible sense of humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm very sorry for the two week delay since last chapter. Depression been kicking my ass if you wanna know everything, but it should get better.  
> Also I have sadly lost my beta-reader, as she has decided to focus more on her own projects.  
> Fear not I will get to the end of this story one way or another.  
> In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A wide smile appeared on Henry's face as he opened the door. "Emma!" he exclaimed as he gave her a quick hug. "Come in, Mom's in the kitchen. She's made lasagna.”

Emma returned the hug and kept her hands on Henry's shoulders as she followed him inside.

Regina raised an eyebrow in mild disapproval as she saw them walk into the kitchen in a wobbly miniature conga line.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," she said on a neutral tone. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"You're early. That's a first.

"Ha, ha, Madam Mayor," Emma answered. "Henry told me you were making lasagna, I couldn't stay away any longer," she said with a smile.

Regina shot down her attempt at flirting with a pointed look and a glance at Henry.

"Henry, dear, do you mind setting up the table for us?" she asked as she loaded the last of her pots into the dishwasher and wiped the counter clean. 

Henry nodded and grabbed a pile of plates and cutlery before disappearing into the dinning room.

Once the Henry was out of sight Emma crossed the small distance between them and grabbed Regina's hand.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked softly, bending down for a kiss.

Regina pulled herself away and turned her head so that Emma's lips ended up on her cheek. "Don't," she said.

Since their first kiss a whole week ago, that's how their evenings had been going: Emma would find an excuse or another to invite herself over at Regina's table. Regina would refuse at first but Henry and Emma in joint effort would find a way to convince her to say yes. Then they would spend the night in polite conversation, pretending they were barely a little more than strangers, until Henry went to bed. And only then would Regina let Emma kiss her.

Emma gave a frustrated, impatient sigh.

"Come on," she said. "I've missed you all day."

"Then you'll be able to wait a couple of hours more," Regina answered as she rinsed off her hands in the sink. "Henry--" she started.

"I know, I know," Emma said in surrender. "He might walk in at any time, can't risk traumatizing him, blah blah blah.”

Regina frowned. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not." Emma said on the defensive. "It's just--"

"Mom! Emma!" Henry called from the dining room. "I'm done. Come on, I'm hungry."

Emma let her head drop in defeat. "Alright," she said.

"Henry, don't shout in the house," Regina shouted back and Emma had to hold back her snicker.

Regina undid her apron and grabbed her mitts to get the lasagna dish from the oven. With a tilt of her head she pointed to the salad bowl that was waiting on the counter.

"Mind bringing this along for me?" she asked Emma.

Emma looked at the green leaves in mild disgust.

"You'll stay for a while after dinner, right?" Regina added gently.

Emma looked up at her with a smile. They were good. "Sure," she said grabbing the bowl and following Regina out of the kitchen.

"So, Emma, no offense but how come you've been here every night this week?" Henry asked in the middle of dinner. "I thought you and mom were mad at each other," he commented shoveling food in his mouth.

Regina made a kind of strangled noise and Emma froze. "I..." she stuttered. "I'm not really getting along with my roommate right now " she said what was a big part of the truth, so technically no lying.

"Your roommate? Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, we kind of got into a fight and, well, and your mother is gracefully providing shelter to me at the moment.”

Henry scrunched up his nose. "Oh yeah she's been acting strange too," he said. "She had that whole weird expression all week, like she was constipated or something."

"Henry," Regina scolded, though she looked more pleased than anything.

"Yeah, kid," Emma said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Don't talk about your teacher like that."

"But it's true," Henry exclaimed. "It's like she couldn't decide if I had done something wrong or not," he said. "Which I hadn't. At all." He quickly added. "Does she know about, you know..." He said pointing at Emma and him. 

Emma nodded. "With the little stunt you pulled, kid, believe me the whole town knows now," she said referring to the mine incident.

Henry stopped eating and looked down in shame. "Sorry about that. I wish I hadn't caused you that much trouble.”

Making Henry feel bad hadn't been her intention at all, and she was sorry that she had ruined the evening mood. She looked at Regina for help. The Mayor gave Emma an encouraging smile and silently tilted her head towards Henry.

"Hey," Emma said extending her arm to give Henry's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's alright. Don't apologize for this. We..." She looked at Regina for confirmation that she could use that pronoun. "... are not angry at you for that. And we really needed to have that conversation anyway, you an I."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Okay. Still. I won't do it again." He flashed her a smile and took a bite of his lasagna.

"I sure hope so," Emma said. "Going down that pit once was enough for me for a whole lifetime."

"And if you ever do something as stupid as that again," Regina said with a sigh. "At least now people to put in on Miss Swan's genes and not my upbringing," she finished with a faint smile.

Both Emma and Henry stopped what they were doing and stared at each other.

"Henry..." Emma stage whispered. "Did your mother just make a joke?" she asked in shock.

"I... think so..." Henry played along, eyeing Regina suspiciously.

"Who are you? What are you? What do you want?" Emma asked Regina. "And what have you done with Regina?"

Regina arched one eyebrow in a haughty expression. "Of course, how silly of me to expect you to grasp the concept of finer humor, Miss Swan. Next time I'll stick to slapstick comedy so you may actually get it."

Henry gave an exaggerated relieved sigh and Emma raised both her hands. "All clear," she announced. "There she is: the Regina Mills we all know and love," she said high-fiving Henry as they both broke down into giggles.

They laughed for a moment until they realized that Regina wasn't laughing along. She didn't look mad, no, she was just staring at Emma with a strange look on her face. Emma frowned and replayed the conversation in her head. Then she realized what she had just said and a cold feeling of dread crawled up her spine.

"I mean, you know... because, like, you're always so... you know, like... very serious and..." she stuttered.

Henry saved her from stuffing her foot further into her mouth. "Oh come on, Mom," he said. "It was just a joke. Admit it we got you there."

Regina shook her head and blinked as if to shake away her invasive thoughts. "Of course honey," she gave a small, nervous laugh. "Would you like some salad," she asked in order to change the subject.

Henry groaned and reluctantly handed her his plate, knowing there was no getting away from the leafy greens.

"Miss Swan?" Regina then asked Emma pointing at the salad.

"Sure," Emma answered quickly and eagerly, glad to be moving away from the awkward moment.

* * *

Once they were done with dinner Emma got up to clear the table. It had been her job when she was helping Regina with her busted ankle and the habit had come back quite naturally and no one questioned it. She put away the condiments in their designated place, just like Regina had painstakingly trained her to do, and came back to collect the plates.

"Don't forget to rinse them off before you load the dishwasher," Regina told Emma. "And food goes in the food waste container." Emma nodded even though she always did exactly that every single time.

"And leave the pan in the sink to soak," Regina added.

"Yes M'am," Emma said as she carried the pile of plates away.

"Whipped" Henry coughed so as Emma walked past him so only she could get it.

"Hey!" she protested, setting the plates back down on the table so she could slap his arm playfully.

"Why d'you say that?" she asked. "And where did you learn that anyway?"

Henry was too busy cackling to answer. Almost a teenage boy, right. 

"What?" Regina asked. "What did my son say?"

"Nothing," Henry wheezed between bouts of laughter.

"Miss Swan?" Regina insisted.

"Err... Nothing you'd like to hear I think," Emma answered in an attempt to save the boy's ass from his mother's wrath. 

"Sorry, sorry," Henry said still trying to recover from his laughing fit. "It's just, are you sure you and Emma are not secretly dating? You're worse than those old married couple on TV." He exclaimed. Before breaking down into a second fit.

Emma froze and turned to Regina, who had the same dear-caught-in-headlights on her face.

"Ah come on," Henry said went he saw none of them were getting the joke. "It's not like it was true," he said. "Also Emma would be so much better than Robin, Mom. At least she knows my name," he added still teasing.

By that time Regina had paled considerably and her mouth was closing and opening in a silent motion. Emma knew she had to do something to defuse the situation. She picked the plates back up and told Henry to follow her into the kitchen with the lasagna pan.

Emma bit her lip lightly as she considered how she was going to go about the matter.

"Kid don't make those kind of jokes around your mother, please," she said very seriously, crouching to look at him in the eyes.

"Aw, man," Henry protested. "You really can't take a joke tonight," he said. "It's not like either of you were gay anyway so where's the harm?"

Emma immediately opened her mouth to correct him but she remembered the promise she had made to Regina a few months before and reluctantly closed it.

"Okay first of all, I don't know what you've heard in school but that's never an appropriate subject to joke around," she said. " And secondly, "Robin is like a very touchy subject for your mother, it made her very uncomfortable.”

"What, because she's aware she's dating a jerk?"

Emma sighed. "You're a clever kid, you know it's more complicated than that," she said. "So please just don't do it anymore, alright?"

"Whatever," Henry said turning around to go back to the dining room. 

"Hey kid," she stopped him before he could go. "I'm not angry at you," she said. "And neither is she," she added before giving him a quick hug. "Maybe just apologize for tonight, though."

"Okay," Henry said with a sigh.

* * *

"Is he down?" Emma asked when Regina came back from tucking Henry in for the night. She was waiting for her in the foyer with two glasses of hard cider.

"Out like a light," Regina said as she sat down next to Emma on the couch. "Apparently PE wore him down today."

"Precious sweet child," Emma laughed. "Taken out by a PE class. He's such a nerd. Maybe they switched him with someone else's baby before giving him to you."

"Yeah right, because you ever were anything but a nerd yourself," Regina teased back.

"Hey, I was second captain of the track team in high school," Emma protested.

"Oh really?" Regina asked raising one eyebrow and taking a sip of her glass.

"Yeah, for a whole two weeks," Emma said. "Before I had to move away and transferred," she then added.

"Do you think he knows?" Regina then asked out of the blue.

"Henry? No I don't think he does." Emma said.

"His comments tonight..."

"Were stupid pre-teen jokes. Don't read too much into it."

"How can you be sure about that."

"He's an eleven year old boy," Emma said, opting out of mentioning his heteronormative education.

"There's no way he's that observant."

"Excuse me, I can assure you I raised my son to be very observant," Regina said.

"I'm sure you did," Emma said. "But he's got my genes so my money is on clueless as fuck."

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina scolded, which made Emma smile. "And are you insulting my son?" she added on an offended tone.

"No, I –"

"Although I think I might see you point about genetics," Regina said with a smirk.

"Hey! Now you insulting me. What is this? Roast Emma night?" Emma said. They she got serious again. "Anyway, it's just laughing matter for him. Which is good in a way. It'll prevent him from thinking about it too seriously."

Retina hummed noncommittally.

Emma gently placed her index and forefinger on Regina's temple. "You're always overthinking everything," she said. "Stop it."

"And you're always trusting people too easily," Regina countered, taking Emma's hand away from her face so she could hold it in hers.

Emma scoffed. "Believe me I'm anything but trusting," she said. "But this time I'm positive Henry's joke were only that: harmless jokes."

"I hope you're right," Regina said as she tucked a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear with her free hand. "I don't want to have to put an end to it just yet," she said in a low voice.

Emma beamed. "Neither do I," she said as she leaned forward to catch Regina's lips."Is it true what you said at dinner?" Regina asked after a while.

Emma froze, it had been a slip of her tongue, a way of speaking. Not that she didn't love Regina. She liked her a great deal. Only maybe not love love. It was too soon to tell, and even more so to say it out loud anyway.

"What do you mean?" she asked as a way of buying time to collect her thoughts.

"That you're coming here to avoid your roommate."

Emma let out a long sigh. "Yeah we're not really talking right now," she said. "I mean I'm here to see you and Henry, obviously, but spending the night away from her is a huge bonus too."

"Oh," Regina said. "It's because of me..."

"No," Emma said. "I mean, yes, kind of. I always knew she was on the self-righteous side. I just never thought she'd be so stubborn," Emma said for lack of a better word. "Right now she's stuck in the idea that she's done nothing wrong and that you've brainwashed me into taking your side," Emma explained.

Regina frowned. "And are you?"

"What? Taking your side? Of course. But I dont' feel there aren't really any side to take. Maybe if you and her spoke..." Emma offered.

"Out of the question." Regina answered. Emma nodded. Fair enough, at the moment she didn't want to talk to Mary Margaret either.

"Does she know that you and I...?" Regina trailed off.

"No," Emma said. I didn't tell her.

Regina let out a relieve sigh. "Good. But where does she think you're spending your nights then?" she asked. "Don't you think she'll figure things out?"

Emma let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I think she's too self absorbed for that," she said and Regina nodded in agreement. "She probably assumes I'm hanging out with Ruby or Elsa.”

Regina frowned at the last name.

"You know she really isn't a bad person," Emma said calmly. "I wish you'd get to know each other."

Regina scrunched up her nose in distaste, and Emma looked at her with a fond smile.

"You know I'm right," Emma said. "Speaking of," she went on. "I wanted to ask you..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if I could tell the girls."

"The girls?"

"Ruby, and, well, Elsa and Merida and Mulan, I want to tell them about us," she said.

"Oh," Regina said. "And what about us?"

Emma took a deep breath. "That we spend time with each other and that we..." she hesitated, "like to sometimes kiss," she said placing a small kiss on the corner of Regina's mouth as an illustration of her words. "That we... are together," she finished. "Are we? Together, I mean?" she asked for confirmation.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her and hesitated before initiating another kiss herself.. "I guess you could say that," she agreed.

"Good," Emma said. "They've been teasing me about it for months now. I can't wait to put an end to it," she said referring to her friend's habit of making fun of her 'thirst' for the mayor.

Regina looked away. "Are you really sure we can trust them with this information? Will they keep it a secret?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. "Well," she said. "Mulan's parents still believe she went away to join the army and is now currently deployed somewhere in the middle east, so I'd say yes, the girls are pretty safe."

Regina blinked. "I didn't know that.”

"You don't have the monopoly on shitty parents, Madam Mayor," Emma said with a shrug and a smile.

"Anyway, you know if it were only up to me I'd want the entire world to know so maybe telling the girls will, like, take the edge off? What do you say? Beside if they knew I could ask them for help in keeping Mary Margaret in the dark."

"Aren't they friends with her too?"

"They are, but they will understand."

Regina gave a sigh. "Well they're bound to find out anyway," she said. "I that mean they will in a controlled fashion then okay."

Emma gave a big smile and leaned in to kiss Regina again.

They spent the rest of the evening on the coach, kissing more than than speaking, until it was inevitably time for Emma to go back to her apartment. 


	20. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's birthday party happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay.  
> I think some of my motivation went with my beta when she decided to stop. Expect a sudden drop in quality in the next chapters as this one is the last she edited. But I will finish this one way or another.  
> Enjoy this one for now.

The teasing didn't stop, if anything it got more intense. Once Ruby learned it wasn't a sore spot anymore, the tension between Emma and Regina became her favorite subject.

On the whole Emma's friends were happy to learn about the development of their relationship. "It's about time," Merida said and Ruby and Belle nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully that means I'll get to know her better," Elsa said, "Now that she knows I'm not a threat." 

And really, Elsa was too good for anyone, Emma thought. "Yeah, I already had that conversation with her," she said cringing.

Mulan was a little more reserved about it and offered to break her legs if The Mayor ever broke her heart.

"Yeah I don't think that will be necessary," Emma said. 

"Well, she did kind of did that already," Ruby mentioned and Emma had no choice but to explain to them the whole reason for Regina's behavior, and why she wasn't comfortable being in the open. She didn't go into details, of course. Some things were Regina's and Regina's only to tell. But she made them understand that she and Regina had worked it out.

They were also unexpectedly understanding on the subject of Mary Margaret. Ruby in particular was the first to offer her assistance in keeping the schoolteacher in the dark, which was all the more surprising since they had been friends since childhood.

"I mean, she's a real gem and I love her," Ruby had said. "But she does get a little intense. And she's really bad at keeping secrets."

* * *

Henry's birthday, the very thing that started it all, took place a few days later. It came along a lot faster than Emma thought it would. In the end it was nothing like the grand festival celebration Regina had imagined. There was no petting zoo and, to Emma's disappointment, no bouncy castle either. Henry insisted on only inviting a few friends from school. 

"I just don't see the point of inviting half the town," he said when Regina asked him about it. "If it's my birthday I should be doing stuff I like instead of trying to please people." 

Emma had to take a few minutes to recover from the maturity of his answer. Later Regina told her that it had never occurred to her to not make the party a networking-slash-publicity thing, for that was what all her birthday had been about as a kid.

He also asked for Emma's friends to be there because they were all "so much cooler than any of the kids at school.

* * *

Although it was late October, the weather was nice enough to have the party in Regina's backyard. Ruby and Belle were there and so were Merida, Mulan and Elsa. Yes, even Elsa whom Henry adored, and with whom Regina managed to be civil to for at least five whole minutes. Merida and Mulan set out a mini shooting range in the backyard and it was an instant hit with the children.

"Wait until everyone hears about it at school!" Henry exclaimed as he gave his mother an excited hug. 

She was walking back from the kitchen having just put away a batch of empty cups. 

"He's right, it's a very nice birthday," Emma said walking up to her. "You gotta be careful, though," she added, "Or he'll become an insufferable spoiled little brat," she said aiming her teasing at Henry.

The boy answered by sticking his tongue at her before running back out to his friends.

"Did you want something?" Regina asked Emma playfully daring her to say anything more about her spoiling her son.

"Only to thank you for setting this all up," Emma said. "It really is a great party."

"Wait until we get to the cake," Regina said with a smug smile. 

Emma chuckled. "And humble with that." She took a quick look around the room, making sure that no one was around and took a step forward to circle Regina's waist with her arms.

"Emma..." Regina protested out of habit, but her hands were already on Emma's shoulder and her thumb was caressing Emma's neck.

"There's no one there," Emma said, bringing her face a little closer to Regina. "You're a great mom," she whispered, letting her lips brush lightly against Regina's.

The doorbell rang before either of them could lean in for an actual kiss. Regina jumped up and away from Emma and Emma let out a frustrated sigh. Then they looked at each other in confusion. They weren't expecting anyone else.

"Could it be your mother?" Emma asked, afraid of the answer. She knew Cora had a knack for appearing at the least convenient moment in her daughter's life. 

"She hasn't been present to a single of Henry's birthday so far. I doubt she's going to start now."

It was Robin. Robin fucking Locksley, professional fuckboy who apparently was still under the delusion that he and Regina had something going on. Emma wasn't sure if it was better or worse than Cora.

“Robin," Emma said barely managing a polite smile. "What are you doing here? Did Regina invite you?" she asked.

"Ah, no, it must have slipped her mind," he said. Then he turned to Regina "Luckily, your mother was kind enough to mention it to me so I could make an appearance."

Regina gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, yeah, it must have slipped my mind with all this planning to do."

"Of course. That and the governor campaign. That's a lot of work for a lady like you," he said taking a hold of her waist in a possessive gesture. Instantly Regina pulled herself away from him.

'Don't kill him on the spot, it'll ruin Henry's day' Emma told herself in her head.

"Thank you for coming," she said with one of her typical politician smiles that everyone except Robin could identify. "Refreshments are this way,” she said ushering him towards the food.

Emma saw her friends' confused looks as they walked back into the garden and Regina started showing Robin around. Emma shook her head in answer to indicate that there was nothing to worry about. At least she hoped there was nothing to worry about.

Despite Robin's tendency to try and take up more space than he should, they all managed to ignore him more or less, especially Henry. Merida even had to admit he wasn't half bad with a bow. Just not as good as her, that was.

* * *

Emma took another bite of her cake (triple chocolate, moist and fudgy, homemade of course) and she watched Henry tear open yet another present and beam at what was inside. 

"Mariokart 8 for Switch! Awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm so gonna kick your ass at it," he said to Emma.

She smiled at him, them laughed at the "Language, Henry," that automatically came from Regina even if she was on the opposite end of the table pretending to listen to Robin. 

Henry went back to his presents and Emma watched her son open a package from his favorite bookstore. 

Wait.

Her son.

"Emma?" Someone called but she didn't answer. The chocolate was way too sweet in her mouth and the children way too loud.

"Excuse me," she said to no one in particular and fled back inside into Regina's parlor.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Elsa asked as she walked into the dark room a few minutes later. Emma was sitting at the edge of the couch, staring into space. She gave a small nod and Elsa walked fully in, shutting the door close behind her.

"I'm at my son's eleventh birthday," Emma said on a flat tone. She was afraid that if she spoke any louder her emotions would spill out of her and she really didn't want to cause a scene. Not today. She just needed some time, that was all.

Elsa sat down sideways on the armrest and slid her hand across Emma's shoulder.

Emma leaned against Elsa and let her head rest against her arm. She took a deep breath.

"It doesn't feel real sometimes," she said. "Like it's a dream and I'm gonna wake up and find out it was too good to be true," she rambled. Elsa gently rubbed her back but it only made her eyes sting some more.

"I'm just so grateful, you know?" Emma said. "She gives him everything I wanted him to have..."

"I know." Elsa said, keeping a soothing contact with Emma.

After a while they heard the clicking sound of heels on the outside and Regina opened the door.

"Should I come back later?" she asked in a cold tone as she saw the two of them sat together on the couch.

Elsa gave a little smile and pulled herself away from Emma, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Hey," she said walking up to Regina. "Thanks God you're here. Emma could really use you right now." She gave the woman a quick hug before leaving the room.

Regina frowned and opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself when Emma looked at her with red rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," Emma lied, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. Then as she realized Regina was not buying it she explained. "I never imagined this could ever happen," she said gesturing towards where the party was going on. "That I would ever get to see my baby have a birthday. And a great one. Not in a million years."

Regina moved closer but stopped a few inches away fidgeting awkwardly. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Emma gave her a warm though teary look. "A hug would be nice," she said quietly.

Regina bit her lip and nervously looked at the door.

"Okay, nevermind," Emma said, rubbing the palm of her hands on her jeans to find the energy to get up and head back to the party.

Before she could move Regina crossed the small distance that separated them and placed a kiss on her temple. Emma brought her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head against Regina's belly and breathed in her familiar scent. Regina put her arms around Emma's shoulders, a little awkwardly at first, then she started idly running her hands up and down Emma's back. Emma responded by tightening her hold and lifting her head to place a small kiss on Regina's collarbone.

Before things could escalate further, the door opened again and Robin walked in.

"Ah Regina, there you are," he said as he took a few long strides inside the room.

Regina let go of Emma and turned around. "Robin," she said on a neutral tone. "What do you want?"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a douchy grin.

"Yeah," Emma muttered under her breath so that only Regina could hear. "Go away, dick."

Regina sighed discreetly before answering him.

"Miss Swan was just feeling a little overwhelmed by the events of the day."

"Ah yes," Robin said with self confidence. "Children's birthday parties can be quite tiring. You women need to recharge once in a while."

"That has nothing to do with..." Emma started in a low voice but Regina motioned for her not to bother.

"Yours is indeed a very energetic boy, Regina," Robin went on. "Of course so was I when I was his age. Actually it is around the age of eleven that young boys starts to become more independent and develop their own personalities. It was the age I joined the Boy Scouts myself. A very good institution for character building if you want my advice. Maybe you should look into it for him. Surely you must know that all this time he spends reading or playing games will only weaken his body and spirit. He should exercise more. When I was a boy my father always encouraged me to go outside..."

Emma shot Regina a confused look. "Henry's perfect the way he is," she said to Robin.

"As a matter of fact I do encourage his reading quite a lot," Regina said.

"Of course, of course," Robin said. "And you do well. Reading is a very important skill and young children should know the culture of the country they grow up in. I very much like to read the classics myself."

"Did you want something?" Emma asked curtly before he could launch into another self-absorbed speech.

"No, just wanted to know where my beautiful lady went," he said.

"Well you found me," Regina said. "Are you thinking of going already? I remember you mentioning you had an important meeting tomorrow, surely you must have a lot of planning to do for it," she said and Emma could only admire the ease with which she was manipulating him.

The relief in Robin's eyes at being allowed to leave was probably a lot less discreet than he wanted. 

"Actually yes, I was going to tell you my farewell. I'd like to review a few files before the very important meeting I have tomorrow. You know how Nottingham is, he's not gonna fold on anything unless you leave him no choice and I wouldn't want to let my associates down..."

At some point Emma blocked out his voice. Once he had finally left, Emma pursued her lips and puffed cheeks in bewilderment of the whole thing. She had not moved from the couch. Regina looked at her in silence, her expression matching Emma's.

"Well..." Regina started.

"I'm not even gonna say anything," Emma said.

"Sorry about that," Regina said.

"I said I wasn't gonna say anything," Emma repeated, finally getting up. "We should both go back to the party. Henry will be wondering where we went."

"Right," Regina agreed. "Emma..." she started.

"It's fine," Emma assured her. She walked up to her and in what she found a pretty bold move pulled her into a deep kiss. "Let's go and make sure that that very energetic boy of yours doesn't get into trouble," she said mocking Robin's words.

"Don't be petty, Miss Swan," Regina said with a smile.

"Am I ever?" Emma said, holding her hand over her heart in an offended gesture.

* * *

"Hey Em', where were you?" Henry asked when she came back outside.

"I just went to clean up for a bit," she said casually.

"Oh, okay," Henry said. Thankfully he was too engrossed in his presents to pick up on her emotional almost breakdown. 

"So, what else did you get?" Emma asked and Henry proceeded to excitedly list all the extravagant gift his mother and friends got him. (Mainly his mother, let's be honest.)

Cutting him off in the middle of a sentence Emma wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Emma," Henry protested with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered without letting go. "I love you so much, kid."

"Oo--kay..." Henry said a little confused, trying to get out of Emma's hold.

"Sorry," Emma said finally letting go of him. "I'm just really happy to be here," she explained.

Henry still looked unimpressed by her antics. "Alright..." he trailed off.

Emma patted his head and went to move away.

"Emma," Henry called back. "I'm really happy you're here too," he said with a full smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in my head ages ago, in 2014, when I saw a car wreck on the side of the road and spent the rest of the ride designing this AU. By the end of the week I had ten pages of notes... and it stayed like that for a while. In June 2015 same-sex marriage being legalized in the US actually made me give up on the story, as a debate on this issue was supposed to be a major plot point.  
> I was encouraged to pick it up by the brilliant Hana (SecretSmile101), who also beta-ed and edited my work.  
> Most of it is already written. I will update steadily.
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> Please read the trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters, as I didn't include them in the tags to avoid spoilers.


End file.
